Ray's Groin Pains
by JEWTzilla
Summary: Ray The Squirrel, from Archie Sonic comics, gets his very normal routine lonely life changed! Rouge, Bernadette, Sally, Kalypso, Blaze, Aleena, Neyla, Krystal, and more! M Rated for MUCH PERVYNESS. :3
1. Chapter 1

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 1

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

Ray The Squirrel lazily shuffled his way out of his room, draped in his favorite cloud covered pajamas. Yawning loudly he proceeded through the sunlit halls of his house, upon entering the kitchen he was greeted by two familiar voices singing out in unison.

"Happy Birthday!"

Two tall squirrels, dressed for work, greeted their sleepy son as he blinked at the bright lights. His ocean blue eyes refocusing on the delicious looking chocolate cake decorated with small marshmallows that his parents held between them, only two candles were atop the cake, in the shape of the numbers 1 and 8, both burning brilliantly as they seared away at the wax beneath.

"Make a wish sweetie."

Ray's golden eyelids closed, taking a deep breath he paused for a moment before blowing out the tiny flames. His parents applauded him then closed around for a group hug, his mother kissing him on the cheek before addressing him with a voice that dripped with guilt.

"Ray I'm so sorry we couldn't-"

"Mom for the last time, it's fine. Really."

The tallest of the squirrels had already snatched up his brief case and keys, heading towards the door as he smirked.

"If you'd gotten up a little earlier we would've had more time."

The golden squirrel rolled his eyes at his father's comment, his mother continued to squeeze him tightly as if apologizing by doing so. Finally she let go and followed her husband out the door, Ray trailing behind to lock up after them. They called out to him as they each stepped into a different car.

"Don't eat that entire cake, you'll make yourself sick!"

"I won't mom."

"No crazy parties!"

"Right."

"Enjoy your day!"

"You too, love you both."

As the two parents departed off down the street the young squirrel sighed to himself before going back inside and locking the door behind him. Taking out a disposable plastic knife he proceeded to cut three large pieces out of the cake, chuckling to himself.

"I won't eat the WHOLE cake, just half."

Seeing as how he was alone and it was his birthday he neglected to use a fork and simply picked up the first piece with his hands, devouring the pieces with gusto as he savored each bite of chocolate and marshmallow. Once finished ray washed his plate and sat down to play some video games in his room, he hadn't planned anything special for his birthday, he didn't see any point. Ray had no friends, with the exception of some 'internet friends' whom he'd play online games with…though upon checking his mail system NONE of them had wished him any birthday related greetings. Sighed to himself the golden squirrel messed around with several nostalgic computer games that were aimed at a MUCH younger player, chuckling to himself at the horrible grammar and pathetic attempts at a plot. Though as genuinely entertaining as this was for him eventually Ray found himself fidgeting in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Drumming his fingers tirelessly as his feet bounced where they planted, humming to himself as his actions continued to increase in volume.

(Probably the sugar kicking in.)

Glancing rapidly at his watch the golden squirrel paused for a brief moment.

"Oookay, um, Benjamin's Comics should be open by now."

With newfound speed Ray logged off of his game, looking about for his comic book collection. Reaching for a drawer in his dresser he pulled it out to reveal a large collection of comic books, quickly thumbing through the many different titles as he murmured to himself. Once he had made a mental note of the issues he was missing to complete some of his story arcs, then used his 'sugar speed' to practically jump out of his pajamas and into his blue jacket, jeans, shoes, and finally pull on his white gloves. Snatching up his house keys the golden squirrel was out the door and jogging towards the comic book store several blocks down, normally he would walk the distance but the enormous boost from the sugary meal he'd had was giving him too much energy to know what to do with. Before he knew it, Ray was jogging past the door to Benjamin's Comics, he did a quick 'u-turn' and burst through the door with his ocean blue eyes scanning for the section he desired. In an instant he was thumbing through the long arrays of comics, scanning quickly for the issues he'd memorized, a tall black cat wearing a shirt with the store's logo on it walked past him with a large unopened box giving Ray a concerned look.

"Jeez Ray, are you on crack?"

"Hey Benjamin no I'm just really hyper I had too much cake do you know if you got in any new SWAT Kats or Amazing SpiderMonkey or Agent Chameleon or-"

"RAY! Dude! Breath!"

Shaking his head vigorously the golden squirrel lightly clapped his hands to his face, taking several deep breaths as he tried to come down off his sugar high…or at least gain some control over his energetic body. After spending another minute looking for his targets unsuccessfully Ray raced out the door onward to his next destination, which was the fountain in the park that he often walked to simply to relax. The black cat shook his head as he watched the golden blur go.

"Sheesh."

Right now the sugar burning in his body needed somewhere to go and a relaxing spot opted to be the best choice, as he jogged on his eyes quickly glanced over everything in his wake but retaining little. Scenery of shops and signs started getting more and more 'green' in it, eventually turning all green as trees replaced buildings and bushes replaced cars. The concrete path he walked was surrounded by grass, large shrubs stood tall in some farther areas almost like a natural maze. Small chirps greeted his ears while the scent of freshly cut grass drifted past his nose, the area suddenly darkened a little as large clouds moved in to provide a type of natural 'sunglasses effect' to the harsh rays of the sun. Not far off Ray could spot the large fountain that stood as the center of the park, leaving the weaving concrete path to run across the grass and reach his destination in shorter time. Once there the golden squirrel couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificent display that had been sculpted here, his breathing had not slowed down any from his physical exertion so he sat on the rim of the fountain and admired the sights around him while the sound of the falling water literally flowed behind him. Taking in more oxygen with deeper breaths Ray was starting to get his breath back, though as he was starting to he noticed something behind one of the larger hedges. Unable to make it out from this distance, and still having plenty of energy left, his second wind allowed him to get up and go closer. Jogging up to the area Ray noticed sounds of what seemed like grunts from someone or something, slowing his pace down the golden squirrel questioned if he really wanted to get closer now in case it turned sour for him.

(Sour? Well, so what? If it's sour I'll just report it.)

As he now stepped carefully closer to the large hedge he could make out what seemed to be 2 or possibly 3 deep grunting voices, some of them cursing, with a much smaller and lighter grunt sounding distressed. Venturing further the golden squirrel could not see what had caught his attention, he could see the back half of a large crocodile in a suit thrusting his hips back and forth where he stood. Ray froze, instantly identifying what was going on.

(Oh god…Oh lord…)

Perhaps it was the sugar charged state that had energized his body so, but Ray felt unsure about what he should do. Under normal circumstances Ray would flee from the slightest sign of danger, this had helped him avoid ANY potential beating throughout his history of school and his entire childhood involving other kids. He had no Fight Or Flight response, it was just a Flight Response and it had always been that way, it'd made him feel guilty at times but he never really knew anyone that gave him reason to stand up against potential danger or to at least face it…it'd always been that way…but now, Ray felt charged, getting his third wind now and feeling the energy building in him to act.

(I could out run them. I could at least threaten them, and if they chase after me I can out run them.)

Multiple other thoughts raced through his mind after that, some about running NOW, some running all the way home, some of running to the comic book store to ask for help, but still that first thought rang out in his mind. Unable to take the pitiful muffled moans of the smallest voice anymore Ray whipped out his phone from his pocket and jumped out into the open hollering.

"H-H-HEY!"

There was a sudden silence, the grunts and moans had stopped. Now three slightly surprised but mostly annoyed crocodiles dressed in suits stared at him, with a white haired girl bat among them gagging on the standing ones large member. The second croc was behind her, and the third was underneath her, her own suit was open but not quite pulled off her body. The golden squirrel immediately began barking orders.

"L-l-let her go and get o-o-out of here! I've got my phone r-r-ringing 911 and they'll be here any s-s-second after that!"

The bat suddenly spit out what she'd been gagging on, her expression changing from a distressed pain to one of tired annoyance as she actually addressed him.

"Kid, put the phone down."

…For a moment Ray just blinked a few times, not sure what…exactly just happened.

"W…W-what?"

"I said put the fucking phone down."

His ocean blue eyes raced over the scenario before him, though admittedly intense he still couldn't fathom where he was in the wrong about his action. The bat's glare hardened.

"PUT IT DOWN!"

She stood up, as she did the other crocodiles long healthy members slid out of her, marching over to the very confused squirrel.

"Fuck Off!"

"B-b-but aren't-"

"What part of 'Fuck Off' aren't you getting?"

"B-b-but, R-r-rape!"

His gloved finger rapidly raced to point at the three, now standing, crocs.

"Rape, y-y-you, I mean, this is rape!"

The white haired bat clapped a hand to her forehead, sighing heavily and gazing up at the sky as if by doing so all this would end. Ray continued to stutter as he now felt very confused, embarrassed, ashamed, and stupid.

"…R-r-right?"

She turned her head and addressed the three crocs, paying no attention to him.

"Pack it up guys, the 'mood' is gone."

In response to her words the crocs groaned in disappointment and cursed, straightening out their pants and trying hard to get their large erections into them so that they could walk. CLICK. The sound caused Ray to whirl around to see where the noise suddenly came from, a man with a black ski mask over his face stood with a gun pointed directly at the white haired bat.

"Don't try it boys."

Tails turned again to see the crocs instantly stop fumbling for their guns, they stood at least six feet from Ray and the man, whom Ray could only assume was a criminal, stood a few feet from him and the bat.

"Toss the guns over here, and please don't try anything."

From where he stood, even if the crocs could draw and fire, they'd hit the bat before they hit the criminal.

"I know you guys get paid to take shots, but you're over there and she's…right…here. Now, toss em' over."

Reluctantly, but slowly, the crocs followed the orders of the criminal as Ray and the bat watched on in silence. Ray's mind was a blur, this was worse.

(Crud! How long was this guy waiting to do this? I practically helped him by getting her away from them, they're her body guards! That's why they're all wearing suits! And carrying guns! And why they're all so huge! And why they're wearing sunglasses!)

Three thuds came from the golden squirrels feet, where the guns had landed much to Ray's discomfort. The criminal chuckled a little before he addressed the quivering squirrel…though he wasn't quivering with fear or out of nervous energy, just sugar energy mixed with adrenaline.

"Thanks for the help kid, couldn't have done it without ya'."

"Don't thank me yet."

Whap! Ray's blue shoe shot up and kicked the criminals armed hand.

(Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God What Am I Doing?)

The criminal staggered back, taken by surprise, only to be kicked in the face by the white haired bat. Falling back with a bloody nose the criminal instantly refocused his gun arm at the bat who'd just kicked him, her eyes widened as she subconsciously raised up her arms in defense-when she was shoved hard to the side by a leaping Ray. BANG! As the two mammals fell towards the ground the crocs were leaping towards the criminal, two more gunshots were what echoed in Ray's ears…before everything started to fade out and darken…

…Slowly, a pair of golden eyelids opened…then shut…then opened again, and shut again. This pattern would continue for awhile, until finally the ocean blue eyes beneath them could adjust to the light of the room. As Ray came to his body shifted, stretching itself after being still for so long, though he couldn't sit up try as he may. Still having trouble keeping his eyes open Ray tried to focus on something in the room, one side had a window with closed shutters, turning slowly over to the other side he spotted something to get his attention. His expressions started to return as he began to exercise the one of confusion and fear, mumbling lightly to himself.

"Oh crud."

One of the crocs from the park sat in a chair next to the door reading a magazine, a large window behind him revealed the other two crocs standing with their backs to the window scanning the halls, at that moment Ray's mind clicked.

(Wait, the park.-)

"-What-"

(-Oops!)

The golden squirrel had intended to ask himself 'what happened' but wound up doing so vocally, instantly getting the croc's attention. Setting the magazine down the croc started to get up, Ray began fidgeting in his bed in fear of what was going to happen, though instead the large reptile turned to the door and opened it.

"He's up."

Through the hall window the figure of the white haired bat suddenly rose up and straightened herself out before walking through the door, smiling sweetly at the now VERY confused squirrel.

"Hello Ray, I'm Rouge."

"…H-h-how do you know my name?"

She smiled as she pulled the chair her croc had been sitting in over towards the patient's bed.

"Oh by now I know just about everything there is to know about you Ray. Though I thought you'd gotten over your stuttering problem a few years ago."

Now feeling somewhat more awake the golden squirrel started to grasp at straws.

(…How did…Oh crud, that kind of info could only come from a background check, is she a spy? Wait, spy's don't have body guards. A government agent?-)

"I'm not going to ask you any questions Ray."

Her words snapped him back to reality.

"I already know enough, and I like what I see. In addition to a polite well behaved boy you showed exceptional courage in saving my life."

"…Saving…"

Then it hit him, his hand going to his stomach where he expected to feel pain, but none came.

"You were shot in the left side of your body, missing your vital organs, the doctors say you'll be recovered after a few days…"

Rouge reclined in her chair, leaning her chin on her right hand as she lowered her blue eyelids and smiled at him.

"You are ridiculously lucky kid."

Her focus remained on him as he inspected himself where he sat, marveling at his own good fortune. Noticing the quiet in the room Ray turned his attention to Rouge, still staring at him as if curious to what he'd do next. A question did venture into his mind.

"Are you ok?"

Her smile widened.

"I mean, you don't look like you're hurt, just wondering."

"…I'm quite alright Ray, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome…what about your, body guards?"

She shrugged off the question with a look of disinterest.

"Oh they're fine, they get shot, stabbed, cut, punched, bitten, and on just about every other day. They're skin's almost like Kevlar, it's practically in their nature to be virtually invincible."

Ray's ocean blue eyes rolled over to the hall window to see the crocs still standing at attention scanning the hallways, swallowing hard, Rouge's voice recaptured his attention.

"That's why crocodiles make the best body guards…however I don't just take interest in things that are durable or APPEAR to be the best quality. I'd much rather have quality of things in all aspects with a certificate guarantee, if I don't feel like I can genuinely trust my employees then I don't hire them…Those three outside will never let on to it, but they're all real sweat hearts, have been since the day I met them."

"…Um, Miss Rouge?"

"Just Rouge is fine kid."

Struggling to get a grasp on the situation Ray stated.

"Why are you telling me all of this? N-no offense."

The white haired bat stared out at the closed window, smiling to herself as if thinking over a happy little memory she hadn't visited in awhile. Her eyelids half closed in a seductive stare, she was very quiet as she seemed to stare off into space…it was now that Ray got a chance to actually study the form of the girl he'd tried to rescue taking notice of the large cleavage running down her suits neck, her breasts were enormous as they seemed to stretch the fabric of her suit when she inhaled. She had an 'hourglass' curbing to her form, with wide hips leading down to the short skirt of her suit which stopped about halfway down her voluptuous thighs.

"To answer your question."

Snapping back again Ray blushed furiously.

"I have a proposal for you, something I do NOT do on any ordinary or even special occasion. THIS, is a once in a lifetime chance."

As Rouge's tone became every more serious the golden squirrel focused hard on her face instead of her body, not wanting to miss anything she said.

"I am the proud owner of Club Rouge, what is to be considered the 'Disneyland Of Clubs' if you will, the largest of its kind on the planet."

She didn't lie, even Ray had heard about Club Rouge through news reports or the occasional newspaper. The seriousness of this situation was grasping him tighter.

"Without me, the world would be a much sadder place. YOU Ray, have done the world a great justice in saving my life."

…A golden eyebrow started to rise on Ray's face.

"As a reward for your act of global heroism, aided by your unquestionable character, I want to reward you for saving the very spark of happiness across the planet."

…Ray blinked.

(…Wow, conceited.)

Rouge produced a small purple and black card from her hand, explaining as she showed it off.

"This card will be in your wallet when you get home, the choice to use it is completely up to you. I've already paid for your hospital bill."

As she stood up to leave Ray struggled to express his gratitude.

"Th-thank you!"

Stopping in the doorway she turned and smiled at him.

"Not at all Ray…thank YOU, for being YOU."

And with that she left, her crocs taking up form with her as she did. Leaving the golden squirrel to ponder over the events of the day, how he'd gone from his everyday routine of videogames, comics, and walks to saving the life of a billionaire and earning said billionaire's respect all by pure chance. Not to mention surviving a gun shot.

(A gun shot. A freaking bullet! I was shot! And here I am, able to make a full recovery after several days!)

Smiling to himself Ray couldn't help but run over the scenario in his head over and over.

(…I am one lucky, heroic, guy.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 2

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

Several days had passed since Ray's encounter with Rouge, her crocs, and the criminal. The golden squirrel now finally coming home with his parents as the late night sky had already fallen hours ago, however Ray felt no need for sleep any time soon, he'd spent most of his time the last few days laying in a bed. Ray's mother had a fit when she'd first found out about what happened, practically cried her eyes out over the whole deal, eventually managing to tell him how glad she was Ray was safe, and how proud she was that Ray did what he did…and admitting how very COOL it was that Ray took a bullet. Said bullet now tucked in Ray's pocket, by request of the golden squirrel, it was a little memento for him to remember the day that really changed how he viewed things. His father gave him a good pat on the back and also expressed that he was relieved. Now the golden squirrel found himself staring out the car window at the dark night environment, a steady rhythm of street lamps interrupting it, his thoughts eventually trailing back to…

(…Club Rouge.)

The idea of getting a card from the Creator and Owner of the largest and most successful Club in the world had been plaguing him, what was he supposed to tell his parents about that? Nobody knew except for those who'd been there, nothing in the news or the papers, it was like the whole thing had been covered up. Further thought on the matter was banished as the car came to a stop at their home, his parents immediately getting the door for him and helping him to his room. Ray spoke up about needing so much help, insisting that he was fine, and also capable of changing his own clothes. His mother hugged him gingerly and kissed him good night.

"I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too mom."

She continued to hug her only son for a good minute, forcing Ray to roll his eyes. When she did finally release him his father gave him a quick hug and solid pat on the back.

"Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight dad."

Once they'd left his room Ray fiddled around looking for his wallet, when he did find it he took a short breath as if preparing himself to endure some sort of shock. Opening it up and flipping the middle over he found a purple and black card with his photo on the left corner, almost like a driver's license…which Ray did NOT have. It was a rather simplistic looking card, slightly disappointing the golden squirrel, he'd expected some kind of vast or intricate decorating from such a 'so called' once in a life time opportunity. As Ray pulled it out from the clear sleeve it'd been placed in to further inspect it a small note fell out from behind the card, curiously he bent down to pick it up now focusing on it. Noticing the fancy letting on it his still gloved hands fumbled with all that he was holding until he could properly read the note.

" 'No car? No prob. Cal numbr blo. xoxo' "

After reading over the number underneath the note Ray's ocean blue eyes trailed back up to the 'xoxo', a blush coming over his tan muzzle at the thought of Rouge hugging and kissing him…her huge chest pressing against him…very quickly his pants were becoming uncomfortable, seeing as how he needed to change into his pajamas anyway the golden squirrel quickly disrobed and then dawned on his very comfortable 'night-wear'. Crawling into his bed and turning off his light Ray laid down, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he stared up at the black ceiling with his mind wide awake. Thoughts swimming through his conscious about Club Rouge.

(…I wonder if I should…should go there…I mean I don't, really, drink. Like at all. Never…Or gamble…But it'd be rude not to accept an invitation like that.)

His conflicting thoughts provided no added comfort to his environment, he tossed and turned, kicking off the covers and lying sprawled on the bed staring intensely at the ceiling. Toying with the idea of going or not…what else was he supposed to do all summer? Video games, movies, tv shows, comics, internet videos, Ray's head started spinning in circles as he followed the exact same pattern he had been his entire life when faced with free time. ONLY now did he find that there was something he wasn't sure he wanted to do…Could it really wind up being all that bad?

(Really though, what's the worst that could-)

His golden furred hand slapped against his head as his face scrunched up in a scornful look.

(Idiot! NEVER say that! Or even think that, cause it'll happen!)

As Ray lay there lightly pounding his head the thoughts of tomorrow's schedule continued to chip away at his mind, he couldn't drop the subject no matter how hard he tried to put it out of his focus. From the morning when his parents leave to the time they arrive home, after the sun had set…he'd have, at the very LEAST, eleven hours of free time…why couldn't a few of those hours be spent at Club Rouge?

(At least…not like a whole bunch of hours, maybe two…or something.)

The darkness around the golden squirrel seemed to swirl closer, weighing him down like visible gravity, eventually his golden eyelids surrendered to the pull of the shrouds.

(I'll just worry about it tomorrow.)

And so off he drifted, his stressful endeavor having taken out what energy he had stored. Sleep came almost too easily…with dreams following. The darkness was parted by a purple light, many more like it suddenly lit up the place as buildings formed in different heights. 'Club Rouge' was highlighted above the metropolis of light, or at least what Ray guessed the Club would have looked like. People ran around as Ray suddenly found himself among them, as they ran behind him before changing direction vertically and sailing off into the sky. Two large green glowing crocs materialized in-front of the golden lit squirrel, snarling.

"None Shall Pass!"

Instantly, without even wishing to do so, Ray's glowing figure dramatically lifted up the card he'd been given. Though the writing had turned into random scribbles that couldn't be deciphered everyone still gasped in shock at the sight of it, the crocs fell to their knees and praised him.

"Please Forgive Us! The Queen Awaits!"

Once more everything happened in an instant, and the glowing squirrel found himself in a very large and curtain covered bedroom. A new purple glow emanated from behind one of the curtains, as it was brushed aside the shimmering form of Rouge emerged wearing only a crown and a bed sheet. Her expression was that of past grief, now plagued with overwhelming joy.

"I…I was so worried you wouldn't come."

Moving in dream speed yet again, and against any will he might have possessed, Ray's form gently grabbed that of Rouge's by the shoulders and lowered her onto a bed that materialized behind her. Whispering to her in a seductive tone.

"Perhaps you could help me with that."

She smiled weakly, closing her eyes and puckering her lips in anticipation, she did not have to wait long as the golden glow of Ray's met with her's when their lips joined together moments later. Tenderly kissing each other as he lay on top of her, when he broke the kiss to move back the golden aura revealed that he'd been stripped of his dream clothes and was now nude atop the still 'bed sheet clothed' Rouge. His length resting on the covers between her legs, her shimmering thighs slowly spread wide as she cooed to him.

"Please."

Still moving as if scripted and not motivated, Ray aligned his length underneath the sheets covering her crotch, then pushed forward disappearing into the still unseen body of Rouge who moaned in ecstasy from the action. Golden sparks began shooting off of the squirrel's body as his hips began to move back and forth, each thrust forcing another moan of satisfaction out of the glowing bat beneath him. Her muzzle plagued by a sweet smile as she gazed at him adoringly.

"My Hero."

Suddenly everything was dark, and real, Ray squinted against this sudden change in his 'experience' as he realized he was humping the edge of his bed. Immediately stopping the young squirrel's tan muzzle practically lit up the room with it's bright red glow, his face becoming almost as hot as his crotch currently was. Placing his hands where the bulge in his boxers was he quietly tried to coax the pulsing organ down, while his conscious mind took the guilt for his subconscious' very 'adult' activities.

(…Sheesh, that hasn't happened…in awhile…)

Though the nature of the dream was not characteristic of the very proper, well behaved, and timid squirrel it did have a reserved place of residence for the mentality of a young male in his prime. It was uncommon for him to have these dreams, yet it had charged his body with energy he now could not get rid of. Shifting where he lay his ocean blue eyes scanned towards where his digital clock always sat, the red numbers read as 6:47. So it was too early to attempt a cold shower…another thought of how to 'take care' of this 'condition' entered the blushing squirrel's mind but he quickly dismissed it. Finally resolving just to play some computer games, reaching for his laptop Ray quickly turned it on and signed in, booting up some nostalgic games he hadn't played in ages. Time had flown before Ray even knew it, though he had managed to beat one game and get a good portion through another. Stopping to stretch where he sat the golden squirrel moved his blinds to check for daylight, seeing that it was up his ocean blue eyes scanned over to his clock which now read 8:20. Placing his laptop to the side he straightened up and shuffled out of bed, exiting the dark bedroom Ray found that the rest of the house was quite well lit up and the bustling sound of his parents getting ready to leave greeted his ears. Once again entering the kitchen, where he was greeted by his parents.

"Oh sweetie you didn't need to get up, you can go back to bed."

"Just thought I'd get some breakfast."

Crossing over to him his mother hugged him close and kissed his cheek, gently rubbing his back as she squeezed him tighter.

"I love you so, SO much sweetie."

"Mom, I'm fine, I've had plenty of rest since-"

"I just want you to be safe. Don't stress yourself today."

"Mom-"

"Just promise me you'll take it easy today."

Ray's father started heading towards the door, commenting as he did.

"For heaven's sake let the poor kid do SOMETHING after being stuck in that room for days."

The door opened and shut, leaving the two squirrels by themselves, Ray's mother STILL holding him tight. The ceiling seemed particularly interesting to Ray this morning, lol, trying to coax his mother off of him Ray's hands massaged her shoulder-blades as he embraced her in return. A slight sniffling sound caught his attention, immediately turning his attention to his mother's head resting on his shoulder. Quickly moving one hand to stroke her long hair comfortingly.

"Oh come on mom-"

"The last time I left just like this…you were almost killed."

"MOM."

Using both hands he maneuvered around her head and managed to cup her chin in towards his face, his ocean blue eyes connecting with her now tearful ruby red ones. Her expression was that of a five hear old who just had her teddy bear stolen from her, though a five year old who was just bearly taller than him.

Lol, 'bearly'

Gently bumping his forehead against her's Ray donned a very reassuring tone.

"Mom, I am fine. I'm going to be fine. AND, in addition to those first two statements, I will also still be here when you get home…"

Seeing that his words did not cause her expression to lighten any he chanced a new approach to ease the mood. A sly smirk crossing his tan muzzle.

"Though the same cannot be said for the cake."

Ray's mom tried to hide a faint smile as her expression became more strict.

"Don't make yourself sick!...And…"

The smile she'd tried to hide now appeared in it's glory, her face lighting up.

"Could you please save me just one, SMALL piece?"

"I thought you were trying to stay on a strict diet?"

Shuffling uncomfortably his mother backed away, a slightly 'miffed' expression on her face as she picked up her black business coat and put it on so that it wouldn't show her stomach. She had gotten a bit overweight the past few years, with a schedule that just involved going to work where she sat at a desk then coming home and falling asleep there wasn't much time to do anything physical. On the weekends all she did was relax from the stressful days of work, sleep in late, watch tv, or going out to eat with her friends.

"I did say a SMALL piece."

She picked up her own brief case and walked back to her son.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

As she closed the distance she tilted her head to the side to kiss his cheek, however when Ray attempted to tilt to the opposite side whether he was too tired to think clearly or just made a simple error in direction his head had aligned up with his mother's as the distance was quickly closed. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, their warm tan lips joined for a second before Ray pulled back in surprise and shock. His mother's eyebrows raised, followed by a small giggle as she placed a hand over her lips.

"Oops."

"S-s-sorry."

"That's alright sweetie, it was an accident."

Turning to leave she gave her son one last.

"I love you."

"I l-love you too mom."

Then headed towards the front door, it closed behind her with a click as she locked up behind her. Ray scratched at his head, his cheeks felt warm, which only added to his embarrassment from his misjudgment in direction. The golden squirrel decided to take his mind off of the matter by going for a few slices of cake.

(Though…the last time I had too many pieces, I wound up getting shot. Heh…So I'll just have two.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 3

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

Smiling to himself as he opened the fridge Ray searched for the cake that he hadn't cast eyes on in several days. Eager for a drastic change in cuisine, from hospital food, much to his delight the cake was easily spotted behind an orange juice carton. Pulling it out and setting it on the table Ray took two generously portioned slices out of what was left of the cake, there was enough left for two regular sized slices…or one large slice and one small slice…Against the judgment from prior experience Ray took out one last 'healthy' slice from what was leftover of the cake, leaving on last small piece. After putting said piece back into the fridge the golden squirrel took up his plate and began to devour, just picking them up and gobbling away at the delicious slices with no desire to use a utensil. Several minutes later, once again, the golden squirrel was bustling around the house with nothing to do but pace. Having again tried some video games to keep busy he just couldn't stay still, the thought of going for a walk jumped to mind but was just as quickly shoved out, seeing as how the last time that idea came to mind he chanced living to tell about it. If they're house had a pool this wouldn't be an issue, though the thought of going outdoors for some sort of physical activity did seem like the only option at the moment that didn't involve going out the front door towards any possible danger.

"Hmmm, what the heck, why not?"

Heading outside Ray started to walk in circles in the small backyard. Starting to skip, then moving to do a cartwheel and land on his feet, however when he did he stumbled lightly and fell on his tail. As he did the sound of water splashing greeted his ears, the golden squirrel lay still for a moment, trying to figure out why the sound of splashing water accompanied his fall. More, much quieter, splashes followed after as they did so it seemed to jog his memory that his neighbor, a friend of his mother, had a pool in her backyard. Jumping up from where he sat he turned to the left side of the backyard, only some trees behind their house before it went to another person's backyard. Moving over to the left brick fence and leaning down Ray placed his ear close towards it to hear better, more splashes came. Having solved that little mystery, and feeling a bit sore in his tail, the golden squirrel turned to head back inside so as to change out of his pajamas before the got dirty. However he stopped as a new thought entered his mind, too sugar charged to act against it or question it properly Ray stepped back towards the fence and placed his hands up on the top of the fence. Using what upper body strength he had the sugar charged squirrel lifted himself up so that he could see over the faded red bricks, his ocean blue eyes were greeted with the sight of his neighbor's pool. A dark figure moved underneath the waves, Ray could tell it was his violet-blue hedgehog neighbor underneath. Suddenly the figure broke the surface of the water, flipping her violet hair and blond bangs back out of her sapphire eyes.

"…Oh, my…"

The lovely violet-blue hedgehog was without a 'top', bikini or suit, her tan breasts emerged as she wadded towards the shallows to the side of the pool. The steps were towards her house, so Ray was able to watch her from a side view as more of her form left the water, his eyes as wide as his jaw. She was completely naked, her tan arms moved slowly up her form as she turned towards the peeping squirrel's direction. Immediately his golden fingers released their grip and allowed him to drop down, fearing that she would see or had seen him.

(Ok, Ok, Ok…I need to leave, right now. TOTAL creep, that's what I'm being right now.)

He didn't move, afraid to make a noise doing so and give himself away. A few more sounds of 'sloshing' water arose from the other side of the brick fence, Ray decided now would be a good time to move until he heard a soft moan. Immediately becoming interested by the sound Ray turned back to listen, wondering if the sound was just a coincidence or even if he'd imagined it…but he heard more. They were faint, faint enough for him to want a better listening point. His sugar high senses insisting that the best thing to do would be take another look, so once again he pulled himself up just enough so that he could see over the brick. The violet-blue hedgehog was sprawled on her back on the steps of her pool with her legs dangling in the water, one hand massaging her breast while the other moved up and down over her crotch. A large smile on her tan muzzle, her head rolled back and hung behind her.

"Ooooh yeah."

It was difficult from where he was to see what exactly she was doing with her other hand between her legs, but he didn't dare try to pull himself up any higher. If Ray's face was above the bricks she would've noticed him for sure, practically glowing red as he watched the erotic performance of his lovely neighbor. She was getting more into her 'treatment' as her wide hips began to gently buck against her hand, the other hand squeezing her breast tighter as she did so, moaning slightly louder than before. The golden and 'red' squirrel's pajamas were pressed hard up against the wall as his feet dangled where he hung, his arms were sore and his member was becoming so as well. Becoming erect as it was pushed against the soft fabric of his pajama pants and the hard firmness of the brick wall, several micro gasps for air managed to leave his muzzle but nothing over an octave that could be heard by another person. All other thoughts, besides 'hang on to the wall', were non-existent as his ocean blue eyes remained glued to the spectacle before him. Her head rolled forward as she opened her violet-blue eyelids to gaze at her own body, as if admiring herself in all her 'splendor', increasing the rhythm of her movements. As she started to roll her head back over her shoulder her sapphire eyes met with Ray's for a split-second before the golden squirrel dropped to the ground in a panic.

(Oh god!)

The moment his feet touched grass he was crawling at top speed on all fours towards his porch.

(I'm dead! Oh god I'm dead!)

In a flash Ray opened and shut the door, trying hard not to slam it too loud to be heard, then running through his house into his room. Gut reaction, assuming out of impulse that it'd be the safest place to be at the moment. Jumping onto his bed and bouncing off again, grasping at his ears as if punishing himself while he paced his room.

(Did she see me? Why did I look! I should've known something like this would happen! Idiot! Did she really see me? Maybe I got away! Maybe she didn't!)

Stopping where he stood Ray closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to knock the mixture of adrenaline and sugar out of his hyper system.

"Okay, c-c-calm d-d-down. Oh! I know!"

Dashing out of his room the golden squirrel quickly discarded his pajamas in the hallway as he ran for the bathroom, throwing aside the shower door he stepped into the square floored shower and turned the water on full blast as cold as possible. Immediately regretting it.

"Y-y-yikes!"

Ray reached for the nozzle and readjusted it until the water was warm, trying to stay out of the path of the ice cold 'rain'. It took some time, but finally Ray's shower was at the perfect temperature to relax in. As the warm water washed over the golden squirrel he made sure that every part of him was soaked, moving quicker than he would normally in the shower, snatching up a bottle of shampoo he quickly squeezed out the liquid over almost every part of his body except his bare muzzle, chest, and stomach. Blushing as he noticed his erection still standing while his hands moved down his thighs, now working the liquids into his golden fur and scrubbing thoroughly. Finishing the final 'work' on his bushy tail Ray moved full center into the flow of water and began scrubbing again, watching as the suds flowed off his body as he did so. After washing every other part his hands ventured over himself to find any areas he might have missed, he returned to his now only half-erect member. Blushing as his hands moved around it to clear any soapy areas underneath that he may have passed, the feeling on his length a pleasing sensation. Ray's mind began to wander back to the lovely violet-blue hedgehog next door, how her hips moved with her body against her hand, how her face had been plastered with such a delightful smile. The memory of her 'show' was causing his member to stiffen through his hands, by now Ray realized that he was stroking his shaft with one hand while his other hand massaged the head of his length. Swapping places and 'roles' every so often the two hands continued as if of their own will, though Ray was alone he couldn't help but still feel embarrassed about his actions.

"Mmmf."

Closing his eyes he allowed his head to roll back over his shoulder like he'd seen his neighbor do, letting her image roam through his head. Still blushing he replayed the scenario in his mind, but with a different outcome.

"…Mm…"

Ray's fantasy starts…

His neighbor had spotted him, he didn't hide, for awhile their eyes stayed locked. Then Ray sprung over the brick wall with his Olympian strength, landing neatly on the other side with a sly smile.

"It's pretty hot out isn't it?"

The violet-blue hedgehog suddenly became uncharacteristically shy, moving her hands to cover up her 'no-no areas' as she confessed to him.

"Oh my, I-I'm so embarrassed."

"I'm sorry, here."

His golden hands moved to the bottom of his pajama shirt, pulling it over his head and setting it aside, as his fingers fiddled with the elastic band of his pajama pants he blushed lightly.

"This way, you won't have to be embarrassed."

She giggled as she turned away blushing, brushing her blond bangs over her face. Suddenly the door of her house opened as, for some unexplained reason, the white bat billionaire Rouge stepped out wearing a black one piece bathing suit, upon seeing Ray standing in the yard nude she smiled.

"Why Bernadette, I didn't know you had invited anyone else."

Yes, Ray had heard his mother call her by name several times at the door before they went out to eat. He'd never called her by her first name out of respect and manners he'd been taught, usually addressing her as Miss Hedgehog. Bernadette, a lovely name for a lovely hedgehog, uttered so elegantly by an even lovelier bat. Said bat's wings fluttered lightly as she slowly walked toward Bernadette, sitting herself down in a similar position next to the naked hedgehog as she beckoned him.

"I think Bernadette needs some sunscreen on this lovely body, before she burns up in this harsh heat."

A bottle of sunscreen appeared in her hand, she waved it towards Ray.

"Could you do it for her Ray? Our hands are tied up."

Rouge's one piece had somehow ripped and was now trying to fall off her body, both her hands became occupied with holding the suit on her form as her muzzle matched that of Bernadette's in hue. Ray shuffled towards the pool.

"Sure."

Casually walking across the pool's watery surface Ray lowered himself through the water as if by magic every inch he got closer to the two gorgeous women at the steps. The violet-blue hedgehog still covering herself up as he approached, turning her gaze upon him as he moved between her legs until his crotch pushed against hers. She gasped at the sudden feel of his warm skin, staring down at the member that was resting against her lower abdomen in awe.

"Oh Ray."

Reaching for the bottle of sunscreen the golden squirrel opened and squeezed the bottle upwards, sending the white fluid high up into the air before landing on his opposite hand perfectly. The now 'full' hand moved towards the tan arm before it, causing Ray to lean closer for a better reach, as he did the underside of his length grinded against Bernadette's crotch forcing a pleasant moan out of her smiling muzzle. Another smile matched her's on Ray while his hand caressed her arm with the applied sunscreen, finishing the 'distribution' Ray squeezed the bottle in his other hand again. Tossing the bottle to the hand that had just finished to catch, the sunscreen stream landed neatly in the yet unused hand as he leaned back to collect it. Leaning forward again as he reached for her opposite arm, grinding himself against her slowly. While the new hand was finishing up Ray noticed that the white haired bat beside them had lowered one of her hands to rest between her legs and was now moving up and down, smiling seductively she whispered.

"Don't mind me, please continue."

Ray smiled, his other hand returning to his side as he leaned back. His gaze reconnecting with the lovely hedgehog before him, her own expression full of longing as she seemed offended that he had stopped. Squeezing the bottle twice the golden squirrel cast it aside and caught each 'squirt' with each hand, leaning farther back so that his length was away from the hedgehog's crotch enough to move under, she blushed furiously as he leaned close to her in the same movement. Penetrating her as his hands began to lather her breasts in sunscreen and caress them, she squealed in delight.

"OOOoh Ray! Yes!"

The feeling of his wet hands on his member supplemented for the knowledge of what this would actually feel like with a REAL girl, but it was more than enough for the day-dreaming squirrel. Thrusting against the feeling, massaging the large breasts of his neighbor. His gaze moved over to Rouge as Bernadette threw back her head, bucking her hips against his in a steady rhythm, Rouge's hand was busy making the same movements he'd seen the violet-blue hedgehog make earlier…her breasts were still bigger than his neighbor's by comparison, even now while covered up. The pleasure began to intensify in his length, building up quickly as he approached the edge. Both women in ecstasy before him, both their eyes now glued to the movement of the hedgehog's body in response to his hands and thrusts. In the shower Ray backed up against the wall, his mouth slightly open as he reached his climax.

"O-Oh, Ah!"

Release came as thick white semen flowed out onto his hands, causing his body to tingle from the final exertion of his actions. Panting lightly the golden squirrel moved towards the flow of water and washed himself off, blushing full of embarrassment now that he'd come off his blissful state.

(Jeez…I can't believe I...Ugh! Stop thinking like that!...I mean first the dream, now this?)

Once he had made sure that he was cleansed of his 'mess' Ray flipped the shower off and stepped out, reaching for his towel and drying himself off…Still somewhat disappointed in himself for succumbing to his more primal urges, which he normally kept well under control. Exiting the bathroom Ray found his pajamas where he'd discarded them on the floor in the hall, now picking them up and redressing himself. A loud sigh echoed through the empty house as the golden squirrel attempted to 'dig' himself out of the fresh 'hole' he'd put himself in.

"Well, so far I haven't heard any police sirens so she didn't call the police…Of course now I can never look her in the eye the next time she comes over…Though, I don't even have to talk to her if she does. Yeah, I can just stay in my room and never leave until SHE has left."

DING-DONG! Further 'enlightening' was put off by the sudden sound of the house's door bell chiming above. This sound caused Ray to dawn a now fully confused look, nobody EVER rang the doorbell during the day unless it was the weekends. Curiosity over this phenomenon drove the golden squirrel towards the front door, as he got there he peered through the small peep-hole to inspect the visitor before opening the door or window. His hand shot to his mouth to muffle a small scream, a very familiar looking violet-blue hedgehog wearing a neat purple dress and white gloves shouldering her purple purse.

(I'm Dead. NOW I'm dead.)

Slowly Ray began to sink against the door.

(Okay, maybe if I just wait she'll go-)

DING-DONG!

(…Away.)

Though it seemed like all was lost Ray still held some hope for his plan to stay silent.

(She may not even know if I'm-)

A knocking came from the door this time, followed by a muffled voice.

"Ray? Are you there?"

(Crap! She totally knows I'm here! Okay, just stay calm and stay down.)

And so he did…Until a thought jumped into his head.

(Wait, if she knows I'm here then NOT answering the door would be more suspicious than answering the door. Unless she came over to confront me? Wait, Aaargh! What Do I Do?)

Acting on impulse the golden squirrel stood up, straightened himself out, and began to unlock the front door. As he opened it he couldn't help the blush along with his nervous aura.

"H-h-hi Miss Hedgehog, s-s-sorry I was taking a shower."

Her expression beamed with delight.

"Oh that's alright Ray, I'm glad to see you doing so well after what your mother told me happened."

Shrugging at her statement Ray casually brushed it off.

"Oh yeah I'm f-f-fine, thanks. How're y-y-you doing?"

"Well I'm doing alright, just wanted to stop by to let your mother and the rest of the 'gang' know that as it gets hotter you're all very welcome to come on over for a refreshing dip."

…Ray didn't move, silently swallowing.

"Of course she'll have to let me know in advance so I can tidy up the place a bit."

A nod was all that could be managed by the shivering squirrel. His lovely neighbor smiled at him adoringly.

"Well I'll let you enjoy the rest of your day, take care of yourself."

"Th-th-thank you Miss Hedgehog."

Waving at him daintily Bernadette turned to leave, walking with a noticeable swing in her hips as she did, immediately luring the ocean blue eyes of the young squirrel to her lower section. His eyes remained there until she reached the side-walk, then shaking his head rapidly Ray closed the door and locked it. Blushing furiously as he made his way to the kitchen with his hands over his mouth.

(WHY would she tell me that? WHY bother coming over here just for that? Why not just leave a message on the phone for mom? Or an email to mom? Or a text to mom? Why take the extra steps just to come tell ME that?...Does she normally walk that way? Did she do it just to…is she…flirting with me?)

Ray flopped down onto a couch in the living room as his gaze just wandered about the room, mentally exhausted from his 'stress free' day as he quarreled with his mind. Another deep breath allowed him some counsel over his conflicting thoughts, clearing them aside as he searched for a new outlet to cleanse his troubled mind.

"…I need to get out of this house."


	4. Chapter 4

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 4

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'Nudity,' 'Moderate Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

*Before I get this party started; Sally Acorn, IS in fact a Chipmunk…kinda wish I'd figured that out before I wrote "Age For Beauty" but whatevs. So in THIS story she's a Chipmunk. All done. As you were. :3

Something had to be done outside the quarters of his home, the comic book store wouldn't have anything new by now since his last visit and he most certainly was not going for a walk to the park after his last sugar charged jog there almost got him killed. He'd already practically memorized every movie and tv series he owned, and no car meant he couldn't drive into the city to eat out or see a movie…

(No car… 'No car? No prob.')

Quoting the note he'd found in his wallet Ray's attention shifted towards his room, where his wallet, the card, and the note still remained. Pausing where he stood, transfixed by the sight of the door to his room, he tenderly nibbled at his bottom lip. Wondering if his most current idea was really a good idea at all.

"Heh, 'should I stay or should I go?' "

Chuckling nervously the golden squirrel shifted his weight back and forth between his feet, swaying just barely as he tried to think his next actions through a little more than the ones that made him peep at his neighbor skinny-dipping. Afore mentioned neighbor then showing up at his doorstep to let him know that any time his family felt like it they could come over for 'a refreshing dip.'

"…Hm…Mom and Dad usually don't get home until night…Usually around 9:30 or 10:15 at night…Never at the same time…"

…Perhaps it was the sugar rush impairing his judgment. Perhaps it was the overactive nature of the timid squirrel to run away from danger, as far as possible. Perhaps it was the temptations to find out what the unknown secrets of the 'once in a lifetime opportunity' from a billionaire. Perhaps it was a small secret longing to get out of his usual routine and do something exciting. Perhaps it was the thought of doing something without his parents knowing…Whatever the reason, it was driving him towards his room where he picked up his blue cell phone and the small note. Entering the number into his digital phonebook, saving it, and then pressing…

(…This is it…)

…'Call'…and then having to press 'yes'. Lol. Shakily holding the phone up to his ear the golden squirrel listened as the simulated ringing sound rang once…twice…th-

"You've reached Club Rouge, how may I direct your call?"

Ray hung up. Gently placing the phone on his bed as he started to chew at his lower lip once again. Lightly smacking himself across the face as he hardened his expression.

"Come on Ray, seriously!"

The golden squirrel picked up his phone and repeated his first actions, listening as the phone rang four times before a recorded message kicked in telling him the lines were busy and to 'please wait.' And so Ray waited for a few minutes before the female voice he'd heard before returned.

"You've reached Club Rouge, how may I direct your call?"

"…Um, hi."

Shuffling his feet nervously he tried to remember why he was even calling.

"I-I-I was t-t-told to c-c-call this n-n-number."

"What's your name?"

Swallowing hard to try and calm his nerves the golden squirrel answered, very grateful it was an 'easy' question since at the moment he was afraid he wouldn't be able to answer his own address.

"R-R-Ray The S-S-Squirrel?"

Ray felt stupid for saying his name as if it were a question, perhaps he really did have trouble remembering.

"One moment sir."

She was silent for awhile, Ray couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart until she spoke to him.

"It is TRULY an honor Mr. Squirrel, how may I be of service for you today?"

Somewhat confused as to how this was an honor Ray pushed his point up.

"Um, this n-n-note says-"

"Ah, you need a ride to Club Rouge?"

"Y-y-yes, please."

"Alright, we'll have a car there to pick you up in ten minutes or less."

"Oh, a-a-alright, th-th-"

CLICK. Turning his ocean blue eyes towards the phone the golden squirrel moved the device away from his ear and dropped it onto his bed.

"Thanks."

For a long time Ray just stood there, staring at his phone as he tried to process what he had just done. Admittedly no-where near as un-routine as kicking an armed criminal and then pushing a gorgeous woman out of the path of the bullet, taking said bullet in the side, but still nowhere near his usual 'M.O.'

(Wow…I did it…that was easy…Well, I haven't actually gone there yet but, still I did it…)

Still staring at the phone the golden squirrel seemed almost disappointed now.

(Jeez, I thought I'd feel some sort of accomplishing sense of 'nirvana' or something…NOW would be the time for it, I guess…Ah, maybe it'll come when I'm actually there.)

A smile did start to dawn on his tan muzzle, feeling rather proud of himself for stepping out of his comfort zone. Or in this case WAY out of his comfort zone, even though it was technically just to get as far away from his skinny-dipping neighbor as possible before she decided upon another means of giving him a heart attack. DING DONG! The golden squirrel practically jumped out of his clothes, fearing that Bernadette HAD done just that and was ready to act on it. In any case he made his way to the front door and peered out, a large crocodile in a suit stood in the doorway practically blocking out his view of anything else.

(Wow, that was fast. How long was I standing there?)

Opening the door Ray's glance moved upwards to meet the crocodile's, he smiled nervously but stopped as soon as he did so, remembering something about 'never smiling at a crocodile.' :3

"H-h-hi."

"Are you ready sir?"

"S-s-sure."

As Ray stepped out of his house the crocodile gave him a questionable look.

"…Are you sure?"

Following the path of the crocodile's gaze it finally dawned on him, he was still wearing his pajamas. Hurriedly Ray ducked back behind his front door, scooting towards his room he called back.

"O-o-one sec!"

Dashing back towards his room the golden squirrel quickly stripped off his pajamas and jumped into a pair of jeans. Searching around the room for a shirt, he simply picked up his blue jacket and flung it on, stuffing his pockets with his wallet, phone, and house key while stepping into his shoes. Making his way back towards the front door Ray continued to button his shirt up, finally exiting into the light he closed the door and locked it up.

"Okay, NOW I'm ready. Sorry."

"No trouble at all sir."

Finishing up his buttoning Ray finally gazed up to see a black car sitting at the sidewalk in-front of his house, the crocodile passed him and opened back side door gesturing in. The golden squirrel couldn't help a small smile as he stepped into the car, trying to cover it up as he reached a hand up to pretend to be scratching at the side of his mouth.

"Thank you."

Strapping in his seatbelt the door closed beside him, watching as the croc stepped into the driver's seat and started the ignition. As they departed Ray's ocean blue eyes wandered over the interior, nothing fancy, simple and clean with not much to look at. As the trip drifted towards the back of his mind the golden squirrel began to imagine what it'd be like inside the famous club, trying hard not to let his wild imagination leak into the 'gutters', as it HAD been doing so recently much more than usual. Though at the thought of 'gutters' he did realize something wrong with his wardrobe, besides the absence of a shirt under his jacket or socks under his shoes.

(…I forgot my underwear…Ah man.)

Ray shifted where he sat, his main concern now that his jean's zipper would give him a very unpleasant scratch. Though his attention was quickly stolen by the driver as he addressed him.

"If you don't mind my saying, it's really an honor to meet you."

Again, 'an honor', to meet someone like Ray?

(…Did Rouge tell them all to say that?)

"Um, thank you."

To his surprise it didn't take long for the driver to pull into view of the titanic building of destination, it's neon lights still marvelous in the sunlight. Said sunlight sparking his memory.

(I promised mom I'd still be home when SHE got home.)

Immediately adopting his panicking nature, regardless of how much the sun had barely gotten up into the sky, he began digging in his pocket for his phone to check the time.

(Oh, 8:58.)

Pocketing his phone Ray returned his attention to the large entrance of the well known and respected Club Rouge…which was going past them. Ray's ocean blue eyes followed the entrance in curiosity as the car moved past them, turning his attention back to the driver.

"Um, isn't this the wrong w-way?"

"Not for you sir."

The car turned into a large underground parking garage, pulling over to another section with a guard post where several cameras hung overhead. Slowly the car came to a stop before a large metal door…and stayed there for a moment, until a small beeping sound was heard by the two riders inside the car. In response to afore mentioned beeping sound the croc reached up towards where usually one would find some sort of glasses container and pressed something. Though in the dim lighting it was hard for Ray to see what, but after holding it for several seconds the large metal door opened and the car began to roll forward into a SUPER brightly lit room. The steel door closed behind them, trapping them in a small rectangle room that was so bright Ray had to squint even through the tinted windows. Another moment, another beep, another push of the button, and now the walls began rise up around them as if growing taller. However there was soon more darkness below them, the floor was lowering itself to a new location with a lighted pathway leading on into more darkness. The golden squirrel was taken aback, this whole experience was something out of a 'super-spy movie' when they first recruit a new potential agent. Again the car began driving, following between the lighted pathway until coming to-

"This is the last door sir."

Two large lamps in the corners of what appeared to be another large steel door lit what could be seen, drawing all focus to them as the last of the series of beeps was heard, the last buttons pushed…and the door opened. Driving inside Ray found himself in a well lit room where two suited crocs wandered about, both female much to Ray's surprise. They gave each-other 'looks' and placed their hands close to their holsters…now the golden squirrel began to shudder, but before his mind could overreact his driver announced.

"Just a precaution sir, Miss Rouge likes to play things safe."

Stepping out of the car slowly the croc held his hands up as the two female crocs approached cautiously, they muttered something to one another before both croc-girls smiled and returned to their former positions as the driver approached the side door and opened it for Ray. Cautiously he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out, as he glanced over in the direction of the two croc-girls they waved at him as if they'd been waiting for him to look that way. A faint warmth started to drift towards his cheeks, but not really being embarrassed it didn't do much to enlighten his tan muzzle, being respectful Ray returned the gesture and waved back. Seeing as how they were all smiling at each-other the golden squirrel drew the conclusion that that 'smile at crocodiles' bit he'd heard was just 'bunk.' They whispered to themselves as the driver gestured for Ray to follow him, and so away they went down a short hallway and past a few open rooms towards a fancy pair of doors. Swiping a card through a black box jutting from the wall the croc waited patiently for several seconds as Ray watched on in curious wonder, the doors slowly slid open to reveal another male croc and another croc-girl whom stepped to the sides of the walls allowing the newcomers entry. Following the hall, with more doors, the pair continued towards the end where another large door stood with fancy embroidering and hearts which Ray assumed was their final destination. With the distance closed his driver raised a hand to knock but stopped as a rather pleasant sounding muffled moan was heard, Ray's eyes went to the croc to see what this meant or if he had any idea…the croc clenched and unclenched his fist for a few seconds before leaning his head towards the door and pressing the side of his head against it lightly as if listening. Ray couldn't tell if the croc's ear was against the door, reptiles didn't have visible ears like mammals, further thought on the matter was banished as the croc pulled away and sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but, well…We'll have to wait awhile, Miss Rouge is entertained at the moment."

The croc moved back towards one of the previous doors as Ray's face began to flush, recalling the last time he'd met Rouge she was in quite an 'entertained' state, speculating from the moan and the croc's reaction he could only assume she was…Shaking his head vigorously the golden squirrel tried to take his mind off the subject for fear of 'day dreaming' again.

(I should just follow him.)

Turning around Ray watched as his driver opened one of the doors farther away, as he stepped in there were a few comments and 'Hey' as though being welcomed by good friends. From behind him a muffled voice groaned happily.

"Mmm-Yeah!"

His muzzle reddened further, recognizing the sound from his previous encounter with Rouge…and his most recent encounter with his neighbor. Before his mind could convince him of doing something he would regret he quickly followed the path that his driver had taken, walking into the room the croc had entered to find a very descent sized kitchen area with several couches and a large table. Around the room several crocs, male and female, were chatting to each-other about 'this-and-that' seeming not to notice that a short golden squirrel had entered the room. Shifting his weight from foot to foot Ray couldn't help but feel nostalgic, he'd been in situations like this before in high school where nobody in the room would pay him the slightest attention and he would just blend into the wall. Though as he stepped towards the side and allowed his gaze to wander the room nonchalantly he noticed a pair of the crocs looking at him intently, one reached over and pulled out a chair at the table.

"Have a seat Ray."

The croc who offered him the seat was given a sharp elbow to the side by his friend sitting beside him.

"Er, have a seat SIR."

Upon hearing the more formal address Ray, feeling somewhat delighted to be invited, shuffled over and sat himself down. Having to turn his gaze upwards now as the crocs were taller than him, the croc who'd offered him the seat commented as he sat down.

"Gotta say, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. Really."

Ray's ears twitched.

(Again…)

"Um, you know so far I've hear that from most of the people who work here. How come it's such a great thing to meet me?"

The crocs smiled to themselves.

"Oh you'll find out, Miss Rouge will explain everything."

Turning his head towards the doorway Ray recalled his previous appointment.

"So, um…how long do we… 'wait?' "

The crocs chuckled to themselves, exchanging glances.

"That depends, who's in there?"

A croc-girl answered his question.

"Vector."

"Oh, then not much longer."

The crocs burst into laughter, some of them slapping each-other across the back heartily as they enjoyed some inside joke. More conversations broke out among the very small groups and Ray quickly found himself once more a fly on the wall…but on a chair. After sitting there 'alone' while the crocs enjoyed their conversations amongst one-another for what seemed like a very nostalgic eternity the sound of a pair of large doors being unlocked and opened greeted their ears, followed by a new crocodile walking through the hallway buttoning his pants.

"Ah, they're done."

Ray's driver stood up and gestured for him to follow, the two moved back into the hallway and towards the now slightly open doors. The croc stepped to the side and spread his arm signaling for Ray to enter, with a smile and a nod the golden squirrel stepped through and the doors closed behind him…his eyes and jaw quickly matched size as he beheld the figure of Rouge. Wearing only a white 'button-up shirt' that was unbuttoned, revealing her large cleavage, naval, hands and FULL lower body. The only hair was on her head, the rest of her sleek body glistened with sweat as her breathing slowly returned to normal while re-buttoning her cuffs. Looking up as if just noticing the young squirrel she smiled at him sweetly.

"Well hello again."


	5. Chapter 5

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 5

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'Nudity.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Smiling as if this were nothing out of the ordinary the practically naked Rouge gestured to a chair in front of her desk.

"Please, have a seat."

…The golden squirrel stood paralyzed, his eyes focused on her fully exposed crotch with his brain able to process little to no activity. His lack of response slightly confused the white haired bat.

"Ray?"

It was incredible, his face was glowing red, enough to make Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer envious, his hands started to shiver and his lip started to quiver. Rouge observed his behavior, or lack there of, for another moment or two before sighing to herself.

"Oh, you poor thing."

Quickly buttoning up her shirt's front she moved behind the desk and picked up her skirt, slipping it on up over her large hips. Now presenting herself in a 'casual work day attire look' she raised her hands expectedly.

"Better?"

Ray blinked, the pounding sound of his heart echoing in his head as he remembered he needed to breath to survive. Slowly, cautiously breathing in through his mouth allowed some oxygen to get to his brain as his mind punched back in from its break. Rouge crossed back over to him while he was re-registering, gently taking his hand in hers as if he were a child and leading him over the chair she had motioned to before. Ray sat down, glad to be off his feet so he could take his mind off having to stand. The white bat moved around the large desk and took her seat in a luxurious looking armchair, placing her hands together as she smiled at the young squirrel disarmingly.

"…Any better at all?"

Ray did finally manage to nod, dropping his gaze to the floor in embarrassment, unable to look the billionaire bat in the eye. A faint giggle was heard.

"Well then, we can get down to 'brass tax' as it were. You DO have your card correct?"

As she spoke her hands busied themselves with cleaning up her desk, which appeared to have been mussed up a bit. Still looking at his knees Ray nodded again and managed a weak vocal.

"Y-y-yes."

Opening a drawer on her side Rouge shuffled around in it as if looking for something she normally kept in there, pulling out what appeared to be a small plastic container. Opening it she pulled out a small 'wipe' and began to wipe her hands with it thoroughly before tossing it into the trashcan beside her.

"May I see it please?"

Ray's hands carefully moved to his pocket and began to dig for his wallet, upon finding it he fiddled with the folds until finally removing the card and presenting it Rouge. She snatched it up and placed it in a card reader on her desk for a few seconds before a high-pitched beep was heard, she then punched in some numbers and hit enter. Returning her attention to the golden squirrel she lowered her eyelids and waved the card back and forth lightly.

"Do you have any idea what this little card does here? Or how very impressive, if not improbable, that you have it?"

Before he could answer Rouge simply continued on, as if she didn't expect him to answer.

"The 'Rouge Of Clubs'…Did you know that, counting yourself, there are only four of these in existence?"

Now this bit of info did peak Ray's interest enough to raise his attention back to the white haired bat.

"I only give them to those that I have given my personal 'stamp of approval'…You see Ray, I have an eye for quality."

Her gaze drifted off towards a high corner in the room as she seemed to reminisce about some long past event.

"When its outer beauty is rivaled, if not crushed, by it's inner beauty is the greatest of value…The same principal applies to people. In some way or another those four have shown character that is MORE than desirable in today's world. Selflessly acting for the benefit of others, or in this case myself."

Her emerald green eyes glistened with delight, still intent on enjoying the un-seen view in the ceiling's corner. When they darted back to meet Ray's he instinctively moved his own line of sight out of her's, his muzzle now cooled off to a magenta hue.

"As I've explained to you before, I pick the very best…"

Her words made him feel 'up' again, a smile clearing away more shyness from his muzzle as Rouge continued.

"Now then, THAT card works like a credit card for Club Rouge. Anything you would normally pay for, except the casino area 'games' and 'tables' of course, is free."

Ray's head shot up to full attention, his bushy tail twitched as it curled up further and his ears stood on end. Replying to his reaction the white haired bat expanded upon her statement.

"Yes, FREE. Normally one would pay quite a bit when in Club Rouge, but with THAT card you won't pay a cent…Unless you enter the casino area, though seeing as how you're under 21 I doubt that will be a problem. Just use the Rouge Of Clubs whenever you go to pay for something in the club."

She began to list them on her fingers.

"The entrance fee, hotel rooms, food, drinks, the pool, shows, and more. Basically that little card covers all your needed expenses. Normally we would charge $60 at the door for entree."

…Ray was flabbergasted, word of the day, no wonder Rouge had made this up to be such a once-in-a-life opportunity. His attention was broken as she stood up suddenly and walked around her desk towards him.

"Now with that in mind I want you to go out there and have some fun! My treat."

Unable to stand, still mesmerized by his insane luck getting even more insane, Ray simply smiled with his mouth slightly open as he stared at the desk before him. Staggering to get up he extended a hand to the white haired bat as he beamed, now very able to look her in the eye.

"Th-th-thank you, really th-th-thanks."

She smiled as she shook his hand heartily, when the shake ended Ray attempted to pull his hand back but it wouldn't budge, Rouge held on just holding his hand in hers. A look of curiosity on her muzzle as she squinted at him suspiciously, as though entertaining a hypothesis.

"…Are you really still a virgin?"

…Once more his muzzle quickly lit up, his smile fading at the very personal and embarrassing question that seemed to come out of nowhere. A giggle from the bat in-front of him only made him feel worse, he wished she'd let go of his hand so he could crawl out the door.

"You are too precious…You're gonna have a heart attack in the 'special shows'…"

Finally releasing his hand she ushered him towards the door, pocketing his Rouge Of Clubs back into his wallet as he did so.

"Now you run off, I have some paperwork to catch-up on…and some bathing to do."

Ray turned his ocean blue eyes up to meet her gaze, a question now nagging at him since his mind had started working again.

"S-s-so, um, question, w-w-would I, about being 'the b-b-best', w-w-would I have gotten this c-c-card…"

Shrugging his shoulders lightly as if to make the question less awkward…not that it was at all in the slightest, but Ray needed something to do with his arms to try to loosen himself up more.

"If I hadn't s-s-saved your l-l-life?"

"Oh heavens no!"

Her response was immediate, and kinda disheartening, waving her hand dismissively at the air as if to brush the question away.

"If you hadn't saved my life then I never would've known you even existed!"

The golden squirrel sank where he stood, though Rouge's words turned sentiment instantly.

"However you DID save my life, and I DID give you that card, and NOW I want you to go enjoy it."

Pushing him out the door Rouge gave his rear a little smack as he went, slyly commenting.

"Have fun Ray."

Blushing again the golden squirrel tripped over himself a bit, bumping into a crocodile accidentally.

"S-s-sorry."

"No problem at all sir, shall we?"

Escorting the still blushing squirrel towards a new room the pair were greeted by a large fancy elevator, the croc inserted a key into a small box and pressed the 'up' button. After a few moments the doors opened to allow them passage, stepping in Ray couldn't help marveling at the high class interior for an elevator. Though not much time was given, while he was gazing around the room his croc companion had pressed another button and they were now arriving at a new destination. The doors opened wide and Ray stepped out of the elevator to find a room similar to the one he had just been in before entering the elevator. Several crocs stood guard there, keeping themselves busy as Ray walked on by towards the only other door in the room. The croc he'd been with reaching ahead for the door, smiling as he turned the knob.

"Enjoy yourself."

As the door opened the air became flooded with talking, laughter, music, and the delicious smells of food. Stepping out the door in wonderment Ray beheld the interior of one of the many colossal rooms of Club Rouge, in total awe Ray just allowed his eyes to wander over everything in sight. This particular area looked to be like a 'performance diner' with a large stage at the back surrounded by tables and booths that weren't stuffed with people but still quite filled up, the lighting was pink against dark violet walls and curtains. Over to the farthest side of his left and right Ray could see large hallways lit with yellow light, no doubt leading on to more of the club like the pool or casino areas. Smiling with excitement he shuffled where he stood…

(…Ok…I'm here…)

His grin widened.

(With a card that lets me do just about anything for free…)

With an energized spring in his step Ray made his way towards the dining area, though not very hungry it seemed like since he was here he may as well try the area out. Walking towards the tables he noticed a movie style barricade of golden posts and red carpet ropes, he followed them around until he found the 'ticket booth' where a cute vixen stood wearing a neat uniform.

"Welcome, would you like a 'show table?' "

"Yes, please."

"That'll be $20 sir."

Now was the time to put the card to the test, pulling out his wallet the golden squirrel carefully pulled out his card and handed it over to the vixen. She blinked twice, taking the card in hand and staring at it intently before swiping it through a card reader at her 'ticket booth.' A pleasant beep was heard, her face lit up as she returned the card to the golden squirrel.

"Well this is just a real treat, please follow me."

After being escorted to an empty table Ray sat down in a chair facing the stage.

"Would you like a menu?"

"Oh, no thanks."

She smiled at him cheerfully.

"I never thought I'd get to meet one of 'you.' Let alone two of 'you' in one day."

Her statement grabbed at Ray's attention immediately.

"Two?"

"Oh yes, there was a gentleman who came in not much longer before you. Over there."

Pointing to a table much closer to the stage the vixen pointed out whom appeared to be a tall fox.

"Do enjoy yourself sir."

With that she was gone, before Ray could ask her anything else. He marveled for awhile at the odds of seeing someone else with a card…As he sat there alone he did take notice that the fox was also sitting alone…and a thought came to mind.

(Rouge said she only gave these to the very best…)

It seemed like a good idea by all accounts, this person was obviously of highest caliber…or else a fake. Hell he'd come THIS far in such little time, why not meet someone who also actually had the 'stamp of approval' from Rouge. Standing up Ray walked over between tables until he was standing to the side of the fox, whom he could now see had a brown suit and a short white beard under his chin…though he didn't have the face of an old man. Ray simply assumed that a white muzzle had a white beard regardless of age, clearing his throat Ray happily introduced himself.

"H-h-hi, I'm Ray."

His stutter at the start was not taken well on himself, the fox looked up at him with a confused expression.

"…Hi?"

There was an awkward silence as Ray realized he had thought of nothing after 'hi.' Remembering the card that connected the pair, and had been his main reason for talking to this individual in particular, the golden squirrel fumbled his wallet out and produced the card.

"The fox girl told me you were here, and seeing as how it's supposed to be really rare, I thought…y'know."

The fox's face lit-up, a large smile on his bearded muzzle.

"Well stuff me! Nice to meet you!"

Standing up the fox gave him a hearty handshake.

"Merlin Prower. So sorry for my manners, usually people don't just come up to me and introduce themselves."

Ray chuckled.

"I know what you mean."

"Well please Ray have a seat."

The two sat down, much to Ray's delight Merlin turned out to be pretty much what he was expecting from another cardholder. Ray told Merlin about how he'd saved Rouge's life, whom applauded the young squirrel for his courageous acts.

"Now that's one way to spend your birthday."

"Yeah, no kidding…So, what did you do to get a Rouge Of Clubs? If you don't mind my asking."

Merlin grinned.

"Well, I dabble in the arcane arts you see. And 84 years ago I perfected a particular potion that could restore youth to the body, like a Fountain of Youth in a bottle!"

…Ray just smiled and nodded.

"One day, after perfecting the formula, I came across Rouge in a deserted temple. We got to talking and before I knew it she was offering me a fortune for my potion, of course we worked out a deal and there you have it. She's felt indebted to me ever since…Heh, heh."

…It was becoming more apparent to Ray that while this fox was a very nice person, he might also be very crazy…but in light of the fact that he held a Rouge Of Clubs and did have such a nice aura about him the golden fox simply smiled on and went with the story. After all, there was no harm in a 'tall tale'.

"Ah, very interesting."

Merlin's expression hardened, giving the golden squirrel a judging look.

"…You don't believe me."

Ray shuffled where he sat, this whole story was farfetched enough and yes he had been called out on his mentality towards it. The fox scoffed, signaling towards a rabbit waitress who passed by to come over.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"I'll have Sprite. Ray?"

Scratching his chin the golden squirrel picked the only thing he currently knew was on the menu.

"Sprite, please."

"Alright gentlemen, I will be right back."

As she left Ray turned back to the fox who now stroked his short beard thoughtfully.

"Mr. Prower-"

" 'Merlin.' "

"…Merlin, I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Oh no, no, no. I understand. I mistook you for one who had a sense for the 'unseen'…but apparently, like many others, it will take a good dosage of visual evidence before you can believe."

A strange smile emerged onto his face as he finished his last sentence, as if an ingenious idea had sprung into mind.

"Let me read your palm."

The fox seemed to believe he could prove his point by demonstration of a 'magic trick', much to Ray's delight. Deciding not to further insult the fox he went along with the 'arcane art' trick holding his hand palm up for Merlin to see. Glancing at the palm intently for several seconds the fox just scratched at his bearded chin…then reached into his coat pocket he pulled out a small 'rectangle' with four small vials in it, each vile appeared to contain some type of liquid, turning his attention to them he stated.

"Pick a number from Nine to Twelve."

"Um…Eleven."

Merlin's eyebrows rose-up as he grinned.

"Excellent choice."

At that moment their waitress returned with their sodas.

"Here you are gentlemen."

Ray and Merlin picked up their glasses, fizzing with carbonation.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

She nodded respectfully and went on her way, the bearded fox raised his glass slightly.

"A toast, to the lovely Miss Rouge."

Ray smiled raising his glass to 'clink' against Merlin's, still kinda confused as to how the trick worked, but as he did Merlin's face twisted in confused-shock as his gaze locked on to something behind the golden squirrel.

"What in the hell?"

In a flurry of golden ears and bangs Ray's head whirled around to see what was happening. A fight? A robbery?...No, nothing. Nothing different than when he first gazed upon the dining area, returning his attention to the fox at his table he found Merlin scratching his short beard innocently.

"Hm, must have been the wind."

"…The wind?"

"Oh well, to Miss Rouge."

Drinking his soda Merlin left the confused squirrel to stare at him in bewilderment, still keeping his eyes on the strange fox Ray sipped at his own soda. Finding it to be especially crisp and flavorful he widened his mouth and gulped greedily, forgetting his manners and where he was. A 'clanking' sound was heard as Merlin set his glass down, empty, rather solidly against the table. Taking the small 'rectangle' and pocketed it, grinning to himself as if he'd just accomplished the set up for some trick or prank. Ray imagined that what ever Merlin had 'faked him out' for was to further prepare his 'magic trick', which now seemed to have flaws in it.

"Well, I think I've done my damage for the day. I'll be seeing you around kid."

"Wait, what? That's it?"

The bearded fox seemed to be confused by this, unsure what Ray was expecting.

"What about the trick?"

Merlin smiled.

"If you want a trick, that's nothing special. And all too simple."

Moving his hands in a distracting set of motions a sudden burst of smoke shot up from his feet with a popping sound, startling the golden squirrel out of his wits. The smoke quickly cleared with no sign of the bearded fox…though after glancing around the room Ray eventually spotted the figure of Merlin outside the red carpet ropes of the dining area jogging rather hastily before turning to look back over his shoulder, as if to see if his ploy had worked. Ray could only smile weakly as he twiddled his thumbs.

(Okay…that wasn't at all pointless in every aspect of the word.)


	6. Chapter 6

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 6

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

So Ray had made an encounter with another holder of the Rouge Of Clubs, and…uh…well…He seemed to be a nice guy, aside from being completely insane. Further thoughts of the old man were banished as the lights went out in the dining area and the stage lights from the stage floor lit up, there was a small applause from the room of…mostly male customers. Perhaps it was simply a footnote, but Ray did notice that there only seemed to be men, the few that there were…the mention of 'special shows' Rouge made came to mind. The ones she said would give him a heart attack, his eyes widened as he was starting to put together what kind of place this club actually was. However, his assumptions were destroyed as the curtains pulled aside and a live band with two male hedgehogs waltzing out. Recognizing the tune and the two hedgehog's costumes instantly, Ray was delighted to find that it was an 'impersonation-performance' of the Blues Otters (lol) from their movie. The song went on and the golden squirrel quickly found himself clapping along with all the others in the crowd and shouting 'you, you, you' with the impersonators, when the song ended the small crowd applauded heartily.

(Okay, THAT was awesome!)

Feeling energized from the show Ray decided to get out and explore more of the club, feeling kinda guilty for judging it prematurely as some sort of giant strip club. The vixen waitress swung by as he signaled for her, using his Rouge Of Clubs to pay for the two sodas, and the two parted ways with Ray exiting the large dining area. Turning on his heels the golden squirrel passed through the red carpet ropes, receiving a 'thank you' from the vixen at the 'entrance podium' as he did so. Now the only question the squirrel had was-

"Left? Or right?"

Two large coliseum themed doors were at either end of the large room, both seemed to have the same hallway 'seg-way' before entering a new area. Randomly he settled on going to the right, passing through a very well lit hall of gold and red where golden-framed large pictures of Rouge in various fancy dresses where hung…

(Sheesh, bit of an ego.)

The thought was intensified as he looked forward to see the casino area Rouge had told him about before…with a colossal golden statue of Rouge at its center.

(…Yikes.)

Not being able to enter the casino anyway, due to being underage, Ray turned around and walked himself to the other hallway in the dining theater. Again, pictures of Rouge were strewn across the walls of the hallway making the golden squirrel chuckle to himself. Seeing through the end of the short hallway his feet stopped functioning as he squinted questionably.

"…No way."

Closing the distance slowly between him and the mouth of the hallway Ray beheld what was basically.

(Twinkle Park?...There's a Twinkle Park in Club Rouge?...How in world did they get the 'okay' for this?)

The room was much bigger than the dining theater area, with several key attractions from its 'parent Park' located on the other end of the world in Station Square. A long slender path traced around the outside, while a chain-link fence bordered off said path from the mini-Twinkle Park similar to how the red carpet ropes had sealed off the dining area, adding to the theme-park aura of the area. Ray assumed this was so that if one was just passing through to find a particular area they wouldn't have to pay just to enter the room, sure enough as he continued along the path there was a break in the chain link fence where a large and very authentic looking ticket booth stood with a turnstile beside it. A red shelled armadillo wearing a white and pink stripped shirt sat inside goofily wailing his arms around.

"Step right up one and all! Face your fears on Lightning Mountain! See yourself from a new perspective in the Hall Of Mirrors! Or just get soaked on Splash Rapids! You there!"

Pointing at the golden squirrel he smiled and motioned for him to come closer.

"Yes you! Step right over! Are you seeking to-"

"Face my fears, see myself in new perspective, or get soaked?"

The armadillo's eyes widened, he seemed taken aback by Ray's sudden 'cut-in'.

"How did you know that?"

"…You just said it."

Raising a gloved hand to his chin the armadillo's eyes wandered upwards as if trying to make sense of Ray's answer. Then smiling goofily as he gave the golden squirrel a warm look.

"Hm, well I'm USUALLY trustworthy."

They laughed, long and hard before Ray asked for a ticket and then handed the armadillo his Rouge Of Clubs. Taking the card gingerly the armadillo gave it a suspicious glare, then swiped it through something inside his ticket booth, which caused a happy little beep sound. Delightfully satisfied with the result of his action the armadillo handed the card back to Ray and whistled.

"Well I'll be, it's a real honor sir. You have yourself a great time!"

"Thank you, I will!"

Now THIS, this was getting somewhere Ray had never thought he'd be in the rest of his life. Figured he'd wind up with a well paying job, living alone in an apartment, gaming it up at night, just some nobody squirrel who went straight to and from his room, never speaking to people, buying comics weekly without talking to anyone in the store besides the owner, and losing what weight he had left on a ramen diet after spending most of his paycheck on the electric bill. No friends, no social life, no reason to go outside for any reason out of necessity…Total opposite; VIP, life-saver, risk-taker, respected, heck he was 'honored'. The odds were astronomical, in every way against him and his favor-

(You know, it is hot out this summer…I think I'll go on Splash Rapids.)

With a grin of glowing confidence the golden squirrel jogged on towards the large sign that read, 'Splash Rapids'. There were only a small group of people lined up, four not counting himself, Ray figured not everybody wanted to get wet during the middle of the day. As he stepped into line a large log-themed 'boat' pulled up and two people got out of it chuckling to themselves as they did, gripping the edges of their clothes to squeeze out water from their soaked attire. As they left the small group stepped forward and down into the log-boat that seated nine usually, Ray moved to the very back while the other four split up into two groups of two in the front rows in front of him, giving Ray his very own seat all to himself. Grinning at the simple pleasure that he got from this seating arrangement he wriggled his feet anxiously.

(Sweet.)

Though no sooner had he though so than shouts where heard.

"Wait! Wait for us!"

Turning his attention to the direction of the shouts Ray spotted a pair of girls kinda-rushing towards the attraction. A female chipmunk with deep red hair and chocolate brown fur, wearing a blue vest short enough to show her stomach, blue jean-themed shorts and blue boots was dragging a lavender furred cat wearing a purple dress by the arm towards his direction. Whom did not look so very happy.

"I swear to god I will beat you to a-"

Ignoring the protests of the lavender cat, her chipmunk friend tossed her beside Ray and then jumped in after her, giving a thumbs-up to the man at the ride's podium. No sooner did she do so then the log-boat began to move along.

"No!"

"Oh relax you baby!"

Wrestling beside him the two girls eventually settled down as the ride began to pick up speed, the lavender cat to his immediate side folded her arms and hunched up with a fearsome look on her face as she glared at the floor. The red haired chipmunk leaned forward enough so she could see around her friend, cheerfully smiling.

"Hi there!"

Ray smiled back disarmingly.

"H-hi."

"We're conducting an experiment to field test a new cure for hydrophobia."

Her friend growled at this comment.

"So stupid, I'm not hydrophobic, I just don't like getting-"

SPLASH! A large waterfall-like down-poor coated the log-boat, the cold water causing everyone on board to screech at different volumes. After shaking off some water from his face Ray returned his attention to the lavender cat beside him, who was now further scrunched up with her eyes shut tight and a fearsome frown on her white muzzle fully exposing her teeth. The red haired chipmunk beside her laughed heartily, the now wet squirrel wasn't sure what all to think of this…he'd just wanted to enjoy the ride and now this was happening. SPLASH! A large wave of cold water sloshed over Ray's side of the log-boat violently, coating his pants and washing over the floor where a small drain-dish allowed for…well, drainage. Instantly the lavender cat's feet lifted off the floor to prevent her shoes from getting any wetter, grumbling darkly to herself as she curled up. The rest of the ride consisted of similar slashes, grunts, shrieks, and laughter until the log-boat lazily drifted towards the familiar docking area they had been in before. No sooner did it stop than the lavender cat jumped from the log-boat and stormed off muttering darkly to herself, leaving her chipmunk friend giggling in her seat as she stood up and began wringing out her hair. Turning her attention to Ray momentarily she shrugged, he was in the process of griping his large tail which was no longer 'poofy' due to the ride, he began wringing it out causing a large amount of water to leak from it which made the chipmunk laugh.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

She started to leave, heading towards an area where there were several hand dryers and a large stand with towels, while the rest of the guests stayed on chanting 'again, again!' Patting her arms as if trying to warm herself the red haired chipmunk stepped up to the stand as she shuddered.

"Oh that was NOT as good an idea as I thought it would be, I'm SO cold."

Her face looked pathetic as she looked up at the hedgehog working the stand.

"Please, can I have just a small towel?"

"All sizes are STILL ten bucks, and according to the steaming lavender you offered to pay for her towels."

As Ray watched as a chill began to run through him, the air conditioning and cold water were not such a hot combo. Lol, the red haired chipmunk huffed as her expression became one of 'joyful regret.'

"Heh, bitch. I try to do something nice for her-"

"I'll cover it."

Both heads turned to see the wet golden squirrel handing his Rouge Of Clubs to the man behind the desk, smiling disarmingly.

"My treat, oh and I could use one too, p-please."

Feeling rather gallant over his kind gesture a warm feeling filled the young squirrel's chest, watching a familiar reaction come over the hedgehog behind the desk…who's eyes darted over to the soaking girl before him, raising his eyebrows as she squinted and tilted her head. Running the card against something inside his stand another familiar sound, a pleasant beep, rang out clearly. Smiling the hedgehog returned the card, holding his hand out to shake Ray's.

"What are the odds? Real honor sir, really."

"Thanks."

Shaking the hedgehog's hand he took the pair of towels and gave one to the red haired chipmunk…who held her own hand forward, a look of wonder on her muzzle.

"Wow, I like…NEVER thought I would get to bump into one of you."

A confused look came over Ray.

"W-wait…how do you know?...I mean, do you know what this is?"

Holding the card up to indicate it, drawing her eyes to it immediately.

"You kidding? Of course, anyone who works here knows about Card Holders."

"Oh, you work here?"

"Yeah, I'm a dancer. You can call me Princess."

Raising a wet eyebrow Ray questioned.

"You're name is Princess?"

"First thing's first, how did you get a Rouge Of Clubs?"

Drying themselves off, the pair walked over to a bench while drying themselves off as Ray explained once more how his birthday went. Upon finishing his lengthy story Princess tilted her head to the side, smiling to herself.

"…Wow…you got shot, on your birthday."

Ray shrugged.

"…You were shot…on your LONELY 18th birthday…Okay, I can't take this."

Grabbing a-hold of his wrist the red haired chipmunk began to drag him along with her as she started walking off, very similar to how she dragged her lavender cat friend into the log-boat.

"Whoa, w-wait, what're we, where're we going?"

Marching out the entrance of the 'mini-Twinkle Park' the Princess turned her head to smirk at him, still dragging him along tirelessly.

"You spent your 18th birthday alone, you were almost killed, then you spent several days stuck in a hospital before you got to go home where you were once again left alone…YOU, Mr. Squirrel, are getting a lap-dance."

Ray's footing took a drastic stumble, barely able to keep standing as he was still being dragged forcefully onward, fighting for the right words.

"W-w-what?"

Struggling to maintain his footing the golden squirrel tried to confirm, or correct, what he had just heard. The red haired chipmunk simply continued on through the hallways and around passageways, ignoring his whimpers and questions much to his dismay…and more to his realization that he may not have misheard her at all. Now stepping into a large area similar to the dinner theater…but the tables were less elaborate and the stage jutted out in a long platform, with a pole going up to the ceiling at the tip. It was a dimly lit room, with music playing lightly in the background and only two people could be seen in the entire room, sitting at a booth table…as a very beautiful girl lynx wearing THIN purple underwear. Ray's muzzle flushed.

(How did we get here so fast? Why-)

Further thoughts were banished as the Princess continued to drag him past the dimly lit dining area towards the left instead of onwards across the 'walking area'…so they were not just passing through, this was their destination. A large open doorway covered by strings with beads sewed onto them was pushed aside as they entered, clattering together as they did so to reveal multiple doors, each with a croc standing or sitting outside. Some of them were stretching as if they'd been standing there awhile, the Princess quickly dragged her 'prisoner' over towards a croc and door smiling at him as he straightened up.

"He paid up?"

"He's a Card Holder."

"…Seriously?"

Giving a sharp salute to the paralyzed squirrel the croc stepped aside.

"Honored, do enjoy yourself sir."

"Oh, he WILL."

Ray's mind was very empty, with very little thought process going through, it was as if he were watching a cut-scene from a video game that he couldn't skip. Regardless of how hard he thought about doing something during it, nothing would happen to his character…As the door shut behind him the music from outside was cut off and new surroundings greeted his eyes in a curious manner, everything in the room was a different shade of blue…and ONLY blue. No violets, no blacks, no whites, just blues all over the interior; a book case, a desk, a desk chair, a plush chair, a couch, and a glamorous bed.

"Have a seat, birthday-boy."

With a giggle the Princess swung Ray about by his arm, taking him off balance and causing him to stumble then fall into the blue plush chair. Strutting over towards her book case the red haired chipmunk opened a cabinet to reveal a CD player, as she fiddled with it the shivering squirrel realized he should probably speak up now…or now…

(I-I don't…what do I…)

Music, with a type of 'bounce' to it began to play from the speakers. Turning around in place the Princess lowered her chocolate eyelids as her body swayed in rhythm to the music, slowly picking up speed.

"I-I-I, uh, d-d-d-th-"

Suddenly the music became fast based, with a heavy beat in it's pattern that the Princess's hips began to move to, her shoulders moving back and forth in rhythm to the swinging of her hips. Every other step she closed the distance between herself and Ray, her eyes fixated on him as her grin became a look of passionate exertion as if she were trying to prove herself to him. Putting more emphasis into her hip movements now, two feet from where Ray sat in stunned silence, she placed her thumbs under the fabric of the top of her jean themed shorts moving them together and apart. The music suddenly changing pace, slowing down as her thumbs moved in pace to the slowing of her hips popping left and right within reach of the golden squirrel. As the thumbs came together again, at their slow pace, they stopped at the center where the button was and began to fiddle with the fabric until the button became undone. Ray swallowed, realizing his mouth was wide open and dry he cleared his throat making an awkward and embarrassing high-pitched crack in his tone. He couldn't process anything but the hypnotic swaying of the beautiful chipmunk's hips, her hands now moving from the button of her pants to the zipper and slowly pulling it down. The music was starting to pick up again, in response to this she leaned forward and fiddled with the zipper of her sleeveless jacket holding it in one hand as the other hand cupped Ray's open jaw in it.

"Bit down on this."

Placing the zipper towards the tip of his front teeth she coaxed his jaw to apply pressure, clenching the zipper in his mouth. Holding his muzzle there with one hand, and popping his personal bubble, the Princess started to rise up and move Ray's head down. Pulling her jacket's zipper down as she made this movement, Ray's ocean blue eyes filling with the sight of her light brown cleavage. With a clacking of his teeth the zipper came undone completely, her jacket separated down the center exposing only a third of her breasts since she apparently had no bra. While the music increased her leg rose up and rested on the chair arm to Ray's left, her left arm reaching over to hold the top of the chair to Ray's right as her stomach muscles tightened rolling towards him. Then rippling back as her hips moved forward in a similar manner, the motion from below her chest down to her hips continued, increasing in volume with the increase in tempo from the music. Her body barely brushing against his, so close he could feel the hot air move as she did, watching her stomach move like a wave towards him as her cleavage jiggled lightly beneath her jacket. She giggled at him, dragging a hand up along her thigh resting on the arm of the chair, then lifting her leg up high straight up against her body doing a 'full splits' where she stood with one foot on the ground and the other pointing to the ceiling. Running her hand up her leg, from her thigh, along the underside up her calf muscle drawing attention to the well toned leg and it's limberness. Then drawing it down in a similar pattern, down the underside of her thigh and closer towards her crotch where it traced around to her backside. Turning in a quick motion and bringing her leg down, sticking her rear out towards Ray's lap as if presenting it to him. Looking back over her shoulder she watched as the golden squirrel stared intently at her rear, she smiled to herself as she began to move her hips once again matching the rhythm of the music. Rolling her hips in circles towards him, her thumbs moving under the fabric right by her tail, every time her hips rolled back towards him her thumbs would pull the jean themed pants down ever so slightly. More and more of her chocolate brown rear became exposed, pulling the fabric down further and further as she continued her display for the paralyzed Ray. No underwear. Further, further, now resting around her thighs with a small space between them and her crotch, her round butt cheeks on full display for him. Suddenly stepping away further, putting her fingers firmly around the fabric's edges and bending over to pull the small shorts down her legs and over her boots, laying them on the floor. Stepping out of the discarded pants she tossed them to the side of the room and, with her backside still facing Ray, resumed the tempo of her body with the music. Wearing nothing but her sleeveless jacket and tall boots, moving her slender body with passionate energy, straddling her legs wide apart and bending over to look between her legs back at her 'audience'…who was still wide eyed and slack jawed. Giggling to herself as the music faded, slowly standing up and turning to face Ray fully exposing her lower half as she strutted towards him. His ocean blue eyes glued to the small pink slit between her legs as she approached, leaning forward so that her nose touched his the Princess smiled slyly as his eyes met her's.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Amazing himself, Ray actually managed a small nod of his head in response to her question. Shifting uncomfortably where he sat as he pants had become very tight in his lap, when he shifted the Princess's eyes dropped down attracted by the movement…spotting a bulge in the front of Ray's jeans. Re-locking her gaze with the golden squirrel she smiled as if a funny little idea had entered her head, rising back up she raised her leg and gently placed the foot of her boot against the bulge in Ray's jeans, getting a gasp out of him as she did so. Skillfully applying slight pressure with her boot she began to massage along the bulge while giving the squirrel a full view of her pubic area. Ray couldn't think, all he could do was watch as this happened before him, as the gently yet firm sensation along the underside of his erect and contained member continued. Much more enjoyable than his own treatment had been on himself, his gaze moving up and down her body, still unable to see all of her torso with the jacket on, but following the figure down her stomach to her gorgeous hips and legs. The pink slit more exposed now, able to see her private area fully his vision drank it in.

(….Oh god, I'm gonna die.)

His first complete thought in the last LONG minutes, quickly banished by the increased pleasure in his lap.

"Is this okay?...Does this feel good?"

Nodding again Ray tried to get some sort of control over himself, it was becoming increasingly difficult to tighten his stomach muscles as his breathing increased with the movements of the Princess's boot against his clothed length. The pressure built up in his privates quicker than ever before as he began to tense, scrunching his shoulders up as his eyes started closing holding his breath.

"F-f-f-"

He gasped for breath as sweet release came, a dark spot growing at towards the far end of the bulge in his jeans. His head fell back against the plush chair, his eyes rolling up towards the ceiling as he lightly panted. A giggle was heard as the boot left his lap, straddling forward the red haired chipmunk climbed into his lap sitting on top of him, bringing his face towards hers she gently nuzzled against the awe-struck squirrel. When the ocean blue eyes drifted down from the ceiling they were met with red hair and chocolate brown fur as the Princess moved her muzzle back just enough to press her warm wet lips against Ray's quivering mouth, for two solid seconds she applied a tender kiss before pulling away as she cooed to him.

"Happy birthday Ray."


	7. Chapter 7

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 7

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

Ray had been stepped on in his life, but this was ridiculous. LOL. The Princess's warm, practically naked body still embracing him as they sat there in the blue room…The warm sticky sensation in Ray's lap had oozed down around his thigh and created a large dark area as it went, making it somewhat uncomfortable for the tired squirrel. Though it soon became the least of his concern, caring not about the damp area of his leg as the red haired chipmunk sighed, studying his face as her fingers played with some of the hair on the back of his head. For a while they just sat there, her other arm laying relaxed on her thigh tapping a steady beat. Ray's own arms were still limp at his sides…as they sat there a thought began to enter his previously empty mind, which had gone almost blank since his great 'release.' Sending the thoughts to his arms, he shakily started to move his arms from under the legs of the red haired chipmunk sitting on his lap. Resting his palms on her lovely hips, a light chuckle was made as he did so, the Princess leaning forward to plant another kiss on his lips in response to his action.

(…Wow…)

His golden eyelids began to grow heavy, with the sugar crash upon him, the great distance he'd been dragged through, the release of endorphins, and the shock of these very sexual antics he'd been forced to participate in…he'd lost a deal of energy. Yet despite his body's decent from 'full charge' he shrugged off the dreariness, not daring to doze off NOW, not NOW. Most certainly not now, in the arms of a gorgeous woman who was practically naked…in-fact…she WAS naked, only an un-zipped sleeveless jacket and pair of boots. That's about as close to naked as you can get.

"Well."

Shifting where she sat the Princess moved back as her arms went down to her thighs, smiling sweetly.

"Wasn't that fun?"

Managing a nod the golden squirrel felt a cool breeze as he moved his head up and down, perhaps it was just that his muzzle was so hot at this point anything could cool it down. As the release wore his body down more his conscious was starting to return, and with it came a question derived from this current experience.

"D-d-do…"

Raising her eyebrows at Ray's cut-off sentence the Princess adopted a look of interest, Ray's ocean blue eyes drifted off towards the corner of his vision. Pondering over a question, oddly, that came to his mind as she appeared to be 'finishing.'

"…D-d-do you d-d-do this…o-o-often?...With other p-p-people?"

She smiled, removing herself from her place on his lap, getting a small involuntary whimper out of Ray much to his embarrassment, walking back towards her book case and opening another door as she responded.

"I do indeed, though normally it costs a small fortune just to get in here for a private show…and anything 'extra.' "

Turning back to face him she presented a clear bowl filled with, what looked like, blue plastic wrapped candies.

"Costs a LOT extra. But one rule of Club Rouge is that THESE…"

Reaching into the bowl she picked one up and held it towards Ray's direction for him to see…though he had never seen one 'in person' the golden squirrel recognized the shape of the condom wrapper. The Princess's expression dawned a seductive glint in her eyes.

"…THESE, are always free."

As she strutted closer towards the young squirrel, his mouth once again opening lightly, with a wink she presented the bowl before him so that he could see the many un-opened blue condom wrappers.

"Safety First."

Ray's heart stopped, could they be about to do what he thought they were going to do? For a while he just stared at the blue wrappers, until the Princess before him sighed to herself and grabbed a handful then dumped them in his lap. Swallowing hard Ray's body began to shudder in anticipation of what MUST be coming...However, contrary to his assumption the Princess turned around and walked over towards her discarded pants, bent down to straighten out her jean themed shorts on the floor and stepped into them while skillfully balancing the bowl in her other hand. Pulling them up over her thighs she commented.

"Now if you'll just swipe your card we can get you paid up for your 'activities.' "

Fumbling to stand the golden squirrel picked up and pocketed the blue plastic wrappers, blushing as he did. Not daring to say anything along the lines of being disappointed for fear of enraging the red haired chipmunk. Ray now noticed that his member felt tingly and warm, granted he had just had a very euphoric experience…but it was strange, it wasn't really pleasant just kinda… 'there'. Like when his foot slightly fell asleep.

(…Maybe it's gone numb…)

He managed a very weak chortle at the thought, still blushing as he watched the Princess finish buttoning her shorts and zipping up her vest. Smiling at him she walked him over to her desk where a card reader with several buttons on it sat, he pulled out his Rouge Of Clubs and swiped it through to hear a satisfied beep. The red haired chipmunk pressed several buttons on it, just a few moments and then a final beep was heard as if confirming her 'combination' of buttons. Ray imagined she was entering anything…extra, into what he would've normally been charged had he not been a Card Holder.

(…Not paying for so much…)

One of the timid squirrel's characteristics was coming into effect, feeling major guilt over the fact that he was getting so much stuff for free. Ignoring the condom in his pocket, since that was totally free. He actually felt bad, like he was taking advantage of the club by having this card, depriving its workers of payment and forcing-

"Ray? Are you listening?"

Snapping back to reality Ray's ocean blue eyes quickly zeroed-in on the Princess's face, looking quizzically at him.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Blushing guiltily he shook his head, his eyelids again wavering slowly towards the center of his gaze, rolling her eyes with a smile the Princess stepped closer to him her tone became low and seductive as her eyelids dropped, as she tried to put more emphasis into her statement to make it the focus of Ray's attention.

"I said; don't be a stranger the next time you're feeling…"

Her hand rested itself on his crotch, instantly making Ray self-conscious about the damp area of his jeans, winking at him she finished her statement.

"…energetic."

The golden squirrel wished another piece of cake would appear, giving him at least some extra strength. Placing another kiss on his tan lips the Princess walked towards the door of her room, that is Ray assumed this was specifically HER room, opening the door and gesturing for him to follow. As he did he tried to walk so that the damp area of his pants wasn't visible, fortunately this would be easier than he thought in this dimly lit section of Club Rouge. The Princess closed the door behind herself as she followed Ray out, giving his rear a smack as she walked on.

"I'm gonna hit the showers and punch back in, you go on and enjoy the rest of your day."

He nodded. She smiled. And with that she was off to hit the showers…wherever those might be. For some reason the thought of 'wherever' connected to 'whenever' in the golden squirrel's mind, turning to look for the croc he'd seen standing outside the room. He didn't have to look far, clearing out his throat he addressed the large suited reptile.

"E-e-excuse me, what t-time is it?"

Glancing at his watch the croc relayed the information.

"It is 11:37, sir."

(Wow…that's it? I've still got the whole day ahead of me.)

Blushing to himself the golden squirrel donned a confident smile, which was broken by a loud yawn that erupted from his muzzle. Blinking his eyes a few times the golden squirrel was still not hungry yet losing energy fast, for a moment he wrestled with his mind about what he should do.

(…I could always just come back tomorrow…After a very well balanced breakfast…or a little later after a nice long nap and big lunch…)

Chuckling to himself lightly Ray retraced his steps back towards the 'dinner theater', having settled on heading home for the day. Again passing through the golden hallways, aligned with various glorified pictures of the club's owner, finally making his way towards the very door that had allowed him entry to the dinner theater. Now able to see the outside of the door with a golden plaque that read, Employees Only, Ray wasn't sure if this was the right door to use. However, considering the risks he'd already taken today he simply decided to go ahead and knock. At first nobody answered, Ray knocked again with a little more emphasis this time. The door opened several seconds later by a large suited crocodile, the golden squirrel thought for a moment that he should probably have his Rouge Of Clubs out for ID but the croc smiled and stepped to the side without a word.

"Thank you, I'm gonna be going home."

"Very well, right this way sir."

While the door stayed open Ray had a moment where he couldn't move, scrunching his face up in discomfort, the strange tingling sensation in his length was increasing and…much to his embarrassment, getting an erection out of him. He staggered a bit as he walked forward through the doors, his ocean blue eyes dropping down for a moment to inspect himself. There was a bulge starting to form in the front of his pants, right next to the now easy to see dark stain which was starting to dry around the edges. Blushing furiously Ray folded his hands together and held them over his crotch, trying to look casual and not draw attention to his pants. A croc escorted him through the extravagant elevator and followed a similar formula his first escort had, though the golden squirrel had found it harder and harder to follow what was going on around him as the tingling only increased. As it did, it seemed that his jeans became tighter around his member. Ray assumed that he must have gotten his jeans 'shuffled' together or pulled tighter while the Princess was…with her boot. Either that or the drying stain was shriveling up the fabric, he was speculating, it was all he could do since he wasn't about to pull down his pants and re-adjust himself. Especially since he didn't have underwear, the jeans stretching tighter against his erecting length. When the elevator stopped Ray quickly exited, remembering which turns to take as he picked up the pace in his search for the black car that had brought him here. However the wrong turn took him straight to the hallway that led to Rouge's office, the office doors in question were wide open as Rouge herself was beginning to close one with one hand while the other held a steaming cup. She spotted the golden squirrel and smiled, motioning for him to follow her. Highly embarrassed, but not wanting to act suspicious, Ray closed the distance between himself and the doorway to the club owner's office. Stopping just before entering as Rouge questioned him.

"Did you need something?"

"N-no just time I headed h-home. Kinda tired."

"Oh, alright then sweetie you head on home."

Ray was about to turn to leave but Rouge's hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him close so that she could stare into his eyes, smiling seductively.

"And come back soon."

Releasing his shirt she traced a finger down from where it once was gripped, pressing lightly against the golden squirrel's clothed torso until it reached his waist. Panicking Ray stumbled backwards waving to her as he retreated.

"W-w-well okay then, s-s-see you later."

Bumping into somebody Ray turned his attention from the white haired bat to whom he bumped into.

"Oh sorry."

The golden squirrel found himself staring, oddly enough, into the yellow cleavage of a suited croc girl. Looking up to stare her in the face, even more oddly, he saw that this croc girl was sporting a large lavender colored afro of hair. She smiled cheerfully.

"Not a problem sir, are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah."

His ocean blue eyes remained glued to the large lavender afro that framed her pretty face, remaining there as he subconsciously followed the croc girl to the black car, snapping out of his daze as she opened up the car door for him. He nodded in appreciation as he stepped in, realizing he was sitting in the passenger's side as opposed to the backseat. The door closed behind him and the croc girl quickly stepped around the front and entered the side door, it was now that Ray noticed that the car had been turned around so that the front was facing the secret door.

(Maybe the floor rotates, like in those Double Digit Agent movies.)

The process of doors, beeps, and button pressing began once more, though as the driver occupied herself with doing so Ray glanced sideways at her figure. Studying her form with curiosity, his eyes moving from the large lavender afro to the equally large cleavage…finding it hard to wrap his mind around as he began to daze, still only daring to look from the side of his vision.

"Almost there sir."

Blinking, snapping back to reality Ray was astonished to find the car rolling through his neighborhood.

(…Whoa…I am really spacing out, I must be more tired than I thought.)

Massaging his temples the golden squirrel opened his eyes wide and started to yawn, there was a slight giggle from the driver's side.

"Tired sir?"

"Yeah, I…uh, had a b-busy morning."

"Do you like my hair?"

The question gained Ray's full attention as he turned to look at her, she smiled to herself as the car started to slow down, seeming rather proud.

"You kept looking at my hair for most of the drive, do you like it? Wanna know how I keep it so 'poofy?' "

"I didn't know reptiles could have hair."

Suddenly the car came to an instant stop as the croc girl driving slammed her foot down on the brakes. The golden squirrel was jostled where he sat, his seatbelt keeping him from ramming his head into anything while he panicked from the sudden deceleration. The croc girl turned her gaze in his direction, a fearsome look on her face as a fire seemed to be smoldering in her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I-I was just, I d-didn't know reptiles-"

"Why not?"

Ray swallowed hard, feeling that his lips were dry he gave them a quick lick as he tried to explain what he'd said.

"I-It's just reptiles don't u-u-usually have hair so, it's strange-"

" 'Strange?' "

The golden squirrel scolded himself for not thinking his sentence through more.

(Idiot!)

"No not strange, 'different.' "

"So what? I can't be different?"

Her tone was harsh, she sounded of the highest caliber of tempered annoyance. This misunderstanding was bad enough, but in addition the tingling and tightening sensation in Ray's pants was becoming a nuisance once more. Shifting his legs where he sat, his eyes scanned around for his house, spotting it within walking distance from where they had abruptly stopped. Trying to sum up his answer again, simply facts just to the point, he tried again.

"It was new to me, and I'm sorry I overreacted."

…There was a moment of silence, Ray assumed he'd finally pressed the right 'button' this time as he continued.

"It's just I always thought only mammals had hair and bre-"

He bit his tongue, slurring the sounds in his mouth and trailing off as if the rest of his sentence wasn't that important. But the croc girl's voice inquired, it's tone becoming menacing.

"And what?"

"I-I'm not-"

" 'Bre?' What? Breasts?"

She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned closer towards the cowering squirrel, still looking steamed as she snarled at him.

"So you don't think it's possible for a reptile to have hair OR breasts?"

"N-n-no! I d-d-didn't say that!"

"Then what were you thinking?"

"I th-th-though they were f-f-fake or s-s-something."

"FAKE?"

Sniveling Ray scrunched against the car door.

"P-p-please I'm s-s-sor-"

"Right, fake hair and fake tits, obviously! Let me show you something."

Grabbing Ray's hand the angry croc girl dragged it up to her afro, encouraging it to rest there.

"Go ahead, pull as hard as you can!"

Hoping that by doing so Ray could escape from this scenario the golden hand lightly gripped and tugged at the hair, which remained where it was.

"See?"

Nodding the golden squirrel's other hand fumbled for the handle, but then his currently 'captured' hand was lowered and pressed against something soft and squishy. Turning his gaze to see what it was, he saw a more exposed yellow chest of the green croc girl, whose expression seemed to have lightened a bit.

"See? Does that feel fake?"

Speechless the shivering squirrel tried to find the best way to respond to this, the croc girl's hand forced his own down harder against her breast, massaging his hand as if coaxing it to move on it's own.

"Well?"

Her other hand shot over to his unoccupied hand and brought it over, sliding it under the fabric of her suit so he could feel her bare breast with his own hands, both being forced to massage her chest as…as Ray began to wonder if what was happening was really out of rage. His ocean blue eyes wondered curiously up to meet her gaze, which had lost a great deal of it's malice since she'd started yelling…Raising an eyebrow the golden squirrel managed a slightly inquisitive look, which caused the croc girl to smile as her eyelids dropped, her tone becoming seductive as she forced his hands to press harder.

"Well? Don't they feel real to you?"

Her grip left his hands, leaving them against her chest, as her own hands undid the front of her suit while she began to 'straddle' over to Ray's lap. Eventually the topless croc girl sat in his lap, tossing her suit jacket and shirt over to the driver's side as Ray's hands remained where they'd been left…stunned and yet relieved. Her green hands traced up to his golden ones and directed them farther along her large chest.

"Here, see?"

She passed his fingers over, to Ray's surprise, what felt like a small bump on each side parallel to each other on her chest. Pulling his hands back slightly Ray beheld her completely topless figure more clearly, every part of her skin was green except her yellow chest and stomach…and two small pink nipples.

(…Whoa…)

Leaning closer towards him the much taller croc girl straightened up to that her chest was eye level to Ray's face, cooing to him as she did.

"See how real they are?"

Leaning more forward still, Ray's eyes bugged out as his face was smothered in her warm scaly cleavage, her voice in his ear as her body pressed and lessened from him.

"Feel how real they are?"

Feeling himself begin to loose consciousness the golden eyelids began blinking furiously as his hands suddenly went to the sides of her stomach, trying to get a grip on himself. She giggled lightly to herself when he did this, leaning back just enough so she could look down at the golden haired squirrel between her large breasts. Shifting one side of her torso forward so that that breast would be pressed right against his muzzle, a green hand moving under to his blushing muzzle to gently direct his slightly agape mouth to the pink nipple at the tip, whispering.

"Taste how real they are."

Leaning forward again she placed the small pink tip into Ray's mouth as her hips began to rock slightly against his. Though the golden squirrel knew full-well what she wanted him to do…he couldn't, he couldn't move. The whole thing was just a shock to him, how they'd gone from 'zero to sixty' and now expected him to be right there if not ahead of the game. When his movements didn't cooperate he felt her legs slip down by his as she sunk to the area where his legs could fit, her hands dragging down to his jeans.

(Oh my god, is this happening?)

The slender green hands began undoing his jean's buttons and slowly pulling down the zipper, then reached up to the top of the fabric and forcefully began pulling as she giggled to herself. Ray felt his length become still more uncomfortable as the change in direction of fabric caused more tightening, having had enough and seeing where this was going he quickly reached down into his pants and pulled 'himself' free of the restraining 'prison', taking a large sigh of relief as he found that the tingling seemed to leave as he did this, rolling his head back to look at the roof of the car.

(Oh my God.)

"…Oh…My…God."

The seemingly small, and genuinely surprised, voice stole his attention away from the car roof. His ocean blue eyes forced the rest of his head to look downwards and see once more the beautiful lavender haired TOPLESS croc girl…and the much, much, much larger erect tan organ that stood up at attention effortlessly at his pubic area. The whites of Ray's eyes were like dinner plates, huge and round as his eyelids couldn't open wide enough to take in what he was seeing. Unable to process what was going on Ray felt his body go limp as the croc girl leaned forward with a silly grin on her face, her warm chest pressing against his now MUCH larger member.

"Good lord, this thing is huge!"

Moving her hands to the sides of her chest she maneuvered the large stiff member until it was between the two soft breasts, squeezing them together and getting a light whimper out of the large organ's owner. She began to move her back, lifting her torso up and down, and dragging her breasts against the long length snuggled between them. Ray's mouth dropped again, feeling this whole experience was one thing but seeing it…he still couldn't believe, aside from the gorgeous girl between his legs, that the large member between her soft warm breasts was HIS. Her movements became quicker as her hands now started doing most of the work, working her breasts up and down squishing around his length tighter. Much to Ray's enjoyment it FELT like he could stand more of this, his mind now focusing only on the amazing feeling going on 'downstairs'.

(…Maybe I'm dreaming?)

Whether to answer his mental question, or just out of pure coincidence, the croc girl lowered her gaze…dropping her head to look down at the very impressive organ. With the next downward motion she opened her mouth and took the majority of the exposed length into her warm wet mouth, Ray actually squeaked when she did this as his hands went to the sides of her head as if to stop her. Her own hands pushed her breasts tighter around the base half of his length as she slowly started suckling on the top half. Her face was no longer visible to Ray underneath the large lavender afro, but he still felt every second of her treatment. His head once again flopped back as he stared wide-eyed at the roof of the car, marveling at the incredible new sensation around the top half of his length. Breathing feverishly as the intense pleasure continued to build in his lower half, quicker than he wanted it to. His mind wanted this experience to keep going, but his body couldn't handle these levels yet, it was about to end much quicker than he wanted it to. With a gasp, once more this day Ray's body reached it's climax as fluid rushed out into the mouth of the gorgeous croc girl between his legs. Said croc girl stopped her sucking as she felt the fluid spray out into her mouth, waiting for it to stop before slowly pulling her long snout off of the very long member and swallowing. She giggled to herself as she beheld the panting Ray, staring at the roof even as she moved back to her seat and began messing with her suit shirt and jacket. Once she had her attire back on she returned her attention to the still immobile squirrel, smiling sweetly she leaned towards him and whispered.

"My mom is a mammal."


	8. Chapter 8

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 8

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

Panting hard the golden squirrel leaned his head to one side so he could look in the direction of the croc girl.

"H-huh?"

"My mom, she's a mammal, well a rabbit to be specific. And my dad is a crocodile, and apparently I got quite a good deal of my mom's genes."

She smiled cheekily at him, leaning her head back against the headrest to mirror Ray's current position.

"Amazing stuff; cross-breeding."

Ray's overwhelmed mind, now returning to normal, regretted and was embarrassed about his fleeting thoughts of cross-breeding with her right there and then. Managing to gain control of his breathing, he swallowed trying to get his mouth wet enough to talk, his throat felt dry as he weakly smiled at her through the feverish blush on his muzzle.

"W…what's your name?"

A small chuckle left her long snout.

"Kalypso."

"…Th-thank…you, K-Kalypso."

His hand, at his side, gestured to his now inactive lower half.

"F-for this…I mean…"

Her smile widened at his words, her hand reaching over to gently stroked the side of his flushed muzzle.

"You're welcome…"

They stared at each other for quite awhile, the very tired squirrel was embarrassed but had to admit he enjoyed the gentle caress on his cheek. The treatment continued for only a few more seconds before the hand retreated and Kalypso giggled to herself, causing him to raise an eyebrow in response.

"What?"

"You're just so damn cute."

Ray managed a dry chuckle at her compliment, grinning wider as he began fiddling with his pants to get them up over his hips again. Finding it difficult as most of his strength had left him by now, fumbling with the door handle he gave Kalypso a warm smile as he stepped out.

"Th-thanks again, Kalypso."

Winking at him she moved the car into drive.

"You're most welcome, 'Mr. Ray.' "

Closing the car door 'Mr. Ray' watched as the car departed, turning wearily as he dragged himself down the sidewalk towards his house. As the car whirled around and started driving the opposite direction, back towards it's origin of departure, there were a few honks that sounded to catch Ray's attention. Looking up he saw the driver's window down, Kalypso waved at him as she drove past, he waved back with a smile. Then continued on his way home, it didn't take long before he was walking up to his door as he fumbled for his keys. The door opened, closing and locking it behind himself the tired squirrel staggered his way towards his bedroom. Finding his door Ray shuffled inside and tossed his jacket onto the floor, emptying his pockets of his keys, wallet, and…phone.

"Oh…I could've just looked at this."

Disregarding the fact that he'd totally forgotten he had the time all along he placed the phone next to his keys and weakly kicked off his blue sneakers. As his hands went for the button of his jeans a loud yawn interrupted his actions, shaking his head drearily Ray fell forward onto his bed face first and smothered himself in his covers. Letting his troubles go, as well as his consciousness as the golden eyelids gained more weight. The world went dark as he mumbled to himself, snuggling up against the soft springy bed as his drifted off…

…The darkness swirled, slowly adding lighter colors until it became like a dark violet whirlpool. As the dreaming squirrel became more aware of his fantasy surroundings, he realized he was balancing on a thin wire like a tightrope, several feet over the large thundering crashes of the violet whirlpool…which seemed to be growing bigger. His pajamas fluttered from the rush of air that seemed to also be slowly dragged down the swirling rapids, in a panic Ray began to inspect himself for jet-packs or bird-wings or some type of teleportation device. Though he did find that in his left hand was his Rouge Of Clubs, though once his ocean blue eyes rested on it for a second a powerful gust blew it out of his meek grasp. He screamed in terror as it started traveling on the gust, lower and lower towards the swirling violet waters below. Without thinking Ray jumped from the tightrope and reached out to catch the small card, waving his limbs in a flurry. His golden fingers just barely clasped around the edge of the fluttering card, quickly pulling it closer with what grip he had Ray snatched up the card with both hands as he smiled to himself, forgetting the swirling waters beneath him. As he seemed to forget, his velocity increased, taking quick notice of this Ray stopped inspecting his card and watched in awe as he floated upwards back towards the tight-wire. Smiling for all he was worth he let loose a confident, 'Woo-hoo!' Though after he did that, as if it were the trigger, his altitude began to drop through the air. Now in full panic mode Ray reached up towards the thin rope and tried desperately to get his arms to stretch out towards it and grasp so that he could escape. However his altitude only decreased further as he flailed helplessly in the air.

"No! No! Nooooo!"

As the violent violet waves swallowed him up, Ray bolted up from where he'd been laying face down in his covers. The golden squirrel had somehow managed to entangle himself in them as he'd been thrashing about in his sleep. With a deep sigh he began to straighten himself out from his covers, setting them neatly at the foot of his bed. Realizing he was still wearing his jeans Ray hopped off the bed, still a little dreary, and began unbuttoning and un-zipping them. As he pushed them off from around his hips they fell to the floor and left his figure completely nude…still looking down the golden squirrel was reminded of the now much larger member between his legs. Though it was not 'active' as it hung there it seemed to be almost as big as it 'normally' would have been BEFORE today when he WAS 'active.' As a blush began to grow on his face, he made his way across the room to a drawer in his cabinet, pulling out a small note card and a standard ruler…He would never admit it, being very embarrassed, but he had measured 'himself' in the past out of pure curiosity…and hopes that he'd turn out above average. To which, according to Ray's measurements from 3.5 weeks ago, he came in at…

(This is so embarrassing.)

Even alone in the house he felt somewhat self-conscious about it, scolding himself for being so silly he read out his last measurement 'maximum.'

(…Over five inches, which is practically six, which is almost seven.)

His error ridden logic had made him feel more confident about his lower region in the past…Though now, as he brought the ruler close to his inactive length he re-measured, carefully straightening out the limp organ so that he could properly estimate the length.

(…Over six…Wow…This morning the tip barely touched three. I mean, when it wasn't hard…)

Embarrassing himself further, Ray continued to stare in awe at his new length.

(…When it was hard…)

Brushing off a slab of his bashfulness, the hand holding his member straight readjusted itself so that he could grip it. Swallowing, he looked over to his bedroom door and crossed over to it, making sure it was locked. Satisfied that he'd have absolute privacy, his hand slowly began sliding up and down the tan organ. Taking a breath, Ray recalled his experiences with the Princess and Kalypso. Most of all, how indescribable her breasts and mouth had felt wrapped around his length, better than he'd imagined…and SO much better than his hand. As his golden hand continued to steadily stroke the growing member Ray closed his eyes, to better let the image from before his nap envelope his vision. The beautiful topless croc girl seated between his legs, her large, warm, smooth, soft breasts pushed tightly around his thick throbbing organ. The top half of it reappearing every time she moved her breasts downwards, pressing against her sternum…

(Huh? Oh right.)

Stopping his hand movements and opening his ocean blue eyes…Ray beheld the very organ he had imagined.

(Holy…)

Recalling the ruler in his other hand he moved it to align up against the 'standing' member, making sure the base end of the ruler with the zero was pressed against his pubic area his gaze followed it upwards along the ruler's length, the numbers increasing. Easily passing six inches, up to seven, eight…nine…

(…)

Lost for words, the naked squirrel stared flabbergasted, and double checked that the tip of his new and improved length reached-

(Eleven?)

Dropping the ruler on the bed, he couldn't stop the bashful grin that erupted onto his tan muzzle as his hands slapped against the sides of his head.

(Freaking eleven?)

He started to pace the room, his long member bouncing as he did, much more to his embarrassment…and now, to his great pride.

(I don't believe this! Wait, is this a dream?)

Stopping where he was Ray brought his hands down and pinched his arm, the pain was real but he had to be sure. Taking a breath Ray hardened his expression, then opened one hand and smacked himself across the face…instantly regretting this decision.

"Ooow."

His face twisted up, immediately nursing that side of his face with his hand, resting his palm against his cheek as he eventually managed a weak smile.

"Okay, not asleep. Yay."

His glance moved once more to his lower half, his erection now starting to subside, now his smile widened.

(Oh man! Talk about a growth spurt! Eleven freakin' inches!)

He wanted to dance about, grabbing up his pajamas he quickly jumped into them and went flying out the door towards the kitchen. As he arrived at his destination he opened the fridge door, scanning about for the makings of a 'victory feast.' Pulling out some ground beef and sauces he set them on the kitchen island and strutted over to the pantry, pulling out several taco shells and placing them along with his other ingredients. Ray set about making himself four tacos, after they were finished he devoured them with gusto and literally licked his plate clean. Rinsing it off in the sink Ray plopped himself down on the couch and turned his tv on, switching to the 'classical movie channel' which was running old black-and-white monster movies. Reclining back where he sat the golden squirrel crossed his arms behind his head, smiling to himself and not really paying much attention to the movie. Something about a beach being attacked during summer break, terrible looking seaweed monster with ping-pong ball eyes that just made him laugh, and swimsuits he was pretty sure his grandparent's wouldn't have owned.

"May as well be wearing shorts."

As he studied the lower wear of the swimsuits of the time they began dancing as it was some sort of beach party, everybody shaking to the groove. Ray chuckled to himself.

"So lame."

The movie went on and on, more songs went on than monster action or killing. Mostly 'high school teens' dancing in their swimsuits on the beach while a live band plays bad music, while miles away someone gets pulled under by the monster while swimming alone. Though it was indeed a lame dance sequence, in black and white, with equally lame swimsuits…Though, Ray had to admit, despite the lameness as a total the girls whom were dancing weren't all that bad looking. Before he could get any more thoughts about their looks into his head Ray swapped the channel to one that ran old cartoons, visiting nostalgia to take his mind off anything that might get him 'revved up.'

"Do NOT have the energy today for…'more.' "

As he remarked about his lack of stamina a thought occurred to him.

"…Maybe, I should start doing some kind of exercise to increase my endurance."

His face flushed at the thought.

(I mean, healthy reasons.)

The rest of the day was spent finishing the monster movie marathon, watching old cartoons, and playing video games until he heard a car pulling into the house's driveway. Taking a moment to stretch the golden squirrel glanced over at the clock, seeing it was late he opted to shut down his games and waltz into the family room to greet whomever came home and then go to bed. He'd barely gotten up from his seat on the couch when the door was unlocked, flung open, closed, and his mother came rushing in. Her golden hair in a flurry as she looked about the room for something, spotting Ray she dashed over to him and began inspecting him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen? You're not hurt?"

His ocean blue eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"Mom I'm fine."

"You didn't strain yourself? Did you get enough rest? Did you get enough to eat?"

"Ye-…hmm, actually, I am kinda hungry."

His mother gently coaxed him back into his seat as she replied eagerly to his last response.

"Say no more sweetie, you just sit right there and relax while I order you a pizza."

Whipping out her cell phone she began punching in numbers, Ray smiled to himself he reclined. As his mother turned towards the hallway so as to start putting her things away, as she walked her son's ocean blue eyes followed the shape of her body from her shoulders down to her thighs, then back up to her rounded buttocks. Shaking his head vigorously Ray massaged his temples and closed his golden eyelids tightly.

(Stop, down, heel, cease, desist.)

After putting his imagination 'out' for a moment Ray resumed his comfortable position, reviewing in his mind the score of movies he'd watched. The rest of the evening went by just like any other normally would, but with pizza…but with a few new secrets in his head, wallet, and pants. Saying goodnight to his parents the golden squirrel retired to his room where he played some videogames before dozing off…fleeting thoughts of the remarkable day he'd had bursting lightly in his head as he drifted into the black voids of dream's ocean…

…As his golden eyelids opened he beheld florescent neo lighting of the most decorative sort, outlining every inch of what appeared to be the interior of a very long limousine. Being quite impressed with the dream-like décor Ray gazed about the entire area of it's interior, finishing off his gaze by observing that he only had on his blue pajama shirt…only. The side doors to across from him opened suddenly, and who should step inside but Rouge, closely followed by Kalypso. The giggled to themselves about something, talking in a language he was pretty sure didn't actually exist, draped in glittering business suits.

"Oh jeez."

Upon hearing his words uttered the two turned their attention to him and grinned mischievously.

"Ray!"

"Well hello Mr. Ray."

As they closed the distance between themselves and the practically naked squirrel seated at the other end he managed to whimper through his grinning muzzle, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"Guys take it easy tonight."

They lowered themselves to their knees, exchanging innocent glances as they shuffled towards his legs, their hands reaching out to tenderly trace their fingertips in circles along his inner thighs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Easy? Is he calling us easy?"

His large erection was standing proudly at attention in anticipation, Ray couldn't help but beam with pride at the sight of his length knowing that it's size was no longer a dream-fueled exaggeration. Both Rouge and Kalypso stared in awe at the towering erection inches away from them, their suits seemed to glisten ever brighter as they beheld the pulsing organ as if their suits channeled their excitement.

"Goodness."

"Yes, VERY goodness."

As the pair continued to 'ogle' the impressive length they straightened themselves up where they 'stood' on their knees, their hands then busying themselves with unbuttoning their suits just enough so that they could maneuver their large breasts out of the suit jackets and be fully exposed. Ray couldn't help but chuckle with confidence as he folded his arms behind his head, looking on as the two beautiful girls tugged at his legs so that his hips were closer to them. Now each girl squatted on one side of his hips, leaning towards each-other their large breasts connected…around his large member. The head and part of the top of his shaft remained untouched by the combined cleavage of the two very gifted girls, they giggled to themselves as they leaned closer still, their eyes locked on one another. Finally the two were nose to nose with each-other, tilting their heads back in mirror synchronization their warm soft lips connected, which set their glittering suits into another flurry of sparkles. The kiss deepened, Rouge's tongue entered the purple haired croc's longer mouth and began to trace around her equally longer tongue, Kalypso allowed a low moan to escape her mouth as she began to mimic Rouge's movements with her own. The pair pushed further together as they continued to make-out, squeezing the pulsing organ between their soft warm cleavage in rhythm to their passionate kisses. Taking a deep breath Ray kept his eyes open as wide as he could so that he wouldn't miss a second of their affectionate display.

"Oh man."

The glittering of their suit jackets was like a pair of disco balls, sending small reflections of light all over the interior of the limo. It was a spectacle to behold, their pace picking up as their hunger for one another seemed to grow with every passing second. Now taking gasps for breath through their nostrils as they continued pushing their large breasts against one another, tighter and then looser around the tan organ, building the sensation up further with the continuation of their now feverish displays of passion. Against his desires to stare intently at the most wonderful view before him Ray blinked…

…and when his eyes had finished blinking, he beheld the dark ceiling of his real room. His limbs swirled under the covers as he grumbled to himself.

(Crud.)

As his body wriggled under the covers he felt said cloth drag around the outer of his pajama bottoms, which now stood up at his pubic area. Turning to the nightstand beside him Ray flicked on a light, his eyelids fluttering as they adjusted to the brightness while his hands went to his sides and pulled the pajama bottoms down to his knees. Laying back propped up against his pillows the golden squirrel smiled in content, feeling only slightly embarrassed as he gazed at his fully erect member with a faint chuckle.

(Good morning.)


	9. Chapter 9

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 9

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'Nudity,' 'Sexual Themes.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

In the dim light of his room, still 'revved-up' from his dream, Ray stared in admiration at the large erection between his legs. He couldn't help smiling, feeling somewhat embarrassed for staring at it so intently, even though he was alone in his own room. It was now, as he was studying it, that the golden squirrel began to wonder.

(…How did, this grow so much?)

The thought was pushed from his mind by a knocking at his bedroom door, panicking he quickly grabbed at the waist of his pajama bottoms and pulled them up over his hips as a soft voice from the other side of his door.

"Sweetie? Are you awake?"

The door handle jiggled as the golden squirrel quickly folded his covers up and held his hands over his crotch to keep his member flat against his abdomen so that it wouldn't be noticed. His voice whispered urgently at her presence.

"Mom? It's early, I'm trying to sleep!"

Peeking in she whispered back.

"Sorry to wake you, just wanted to know if you wanted anything for breakfast?"

Blinking where he lay the golden squirrel glanced over at the glowing red numbers on his digital clock, it was reasonably early enough to start waking up.

"Oh, um yeah. Y-yes please. Wait, do you have time to make breakfast before work?"

She smiled in the dimly lit room, opening it slightly further.

"It's Saturday sweetie."

"…It is?"

"It is."

"…Do we have pancake mix?"

There was a small chuckle from his bedroom door.

"We might. Would you like pancakes?"

The thought of food was overpowering his thought of pancakes, the mighty erection pressed against his abdomen was subsiding, shifting where he lay he answered wholeheartedly.

"Yes please."

With his order placed his mother departed from the doorway with a smile, reclining more comfortably now with the intruding presence gone the golden squirrel sighed as images of pancakes dance through his head.

(Classic, blueberry, chocolate chip, cherry, banana, oh man I can't wait!)

Kicking off his covers in restless anticipation he began to dress himself, pulling up his jeans over his legs and thighs before finding it somewhat uncomfortable to stuff his larger member in them. His tan muzzle reddened lightly, somewhat beaming with pride at the same time.

"Gonna have to look for a size up in pants."

Furrowing his brow his thoughts returned to the drastic growth his male region had undergone, once again he put his attention into it.

(…Growth rates like this…As far as I know, it was the same…Er, it was regular when I left this morning.)

Turning on a light in his room his eyes scaled the walls as if trying to find a clue somewhere there, it seemed impossible for such a thing to have happened in such a short span of time compared to the years it normally took for a body to grow. It should be noted, that at NO point was Ray ungrateful for the change.

(It doesn't make sense…I've never taken any kind of 'male enhancement' which would be the only logical explanation for it.)

Sitting on his bed with his legs folded Ray searched his memory, he left the house and went straight to the club…where all he had was a walk and a soda. Between homemade cake, that'd had no such similar effects over the time that he'd been in the hospital, and the soda he'd had at the club…while sitting next to a crazy fox who claimed to be 'older than dirt' despite looking no older than…

(…Wait a min-)

BZZZZ! Ray's phone, seated on his nightstand, began buzzing as to alert him to a call. Momentarily distracted, and baffled, Ray reached over and picked up the cell phone.

(Who has MY number?...Perhaps, the club? Or Rouge?)

Answering it, out of pure curiosity, Ray cleared his throat.

"Hello, this is Ray."

"Well good morning Ray! How're you feeling?"

The male voice on the other end of the line didn't sound familiar, raising a golden eyebrow Ray glanced at the phone and asked.

"Uh, who is this?"

"It's Merlin!"

"M…Merlin…I was-"

"You were going to call Club Rouge after breakfast and ask Rouge if there was any way of contacting me, but I just couldn't wait, I had to know! How're you doing?"

Not quite sure how to take this, all the confused squirrel could do was ask more questions.

"…Um…fine."

"Just fine? Not, superior? Or, above average?"

With an irritable 'huff,' Ray's toned adopted a 'business manner'.

"Um, no, just fine."

"JUST fine?...Hmm…Are you sure you aren't feeling, 'larger than life?' "

Clenching his eyes shut the golden squirrel massaged his temples, breathing in through his nose.

"I'm just fine, how-"

"Not, 'standing tall?' 'Moving up?' 'Living large?' Going through some 'big changes?' Reaching a milestone? Expanding-"

"I'm sorry, Merlin? How did you get this number?"

There was a sigh on the other end.

"I saw it in my Crystal Ball, along with your activities after breakfast which would eventually lead you to call me about your growth."

…For a few minutes there was a silence between the two callers, the golden squirrel running over his original thoughts about this fox being crazy. Until, while remembering how strangely Merlin had acted at the table in Club Rouge, the golden squirrel recalled a certain number. As his golden eyelids began to widen, he subconsciously murmured the number he had chosen.

"…Eleven."

A dry chuckle came from the other end of the line, the ocean blue eyes darted around before returning to the phone at the side of his face.

"You-"

"Yep!"

"When-"

"Indeed."

"And-"

"That's right!"

"Stop doing that!"

Ray covered his mouth, having raised his voice a little too high. Glancing back at his bedroom door, making sure nobody was there before he returned his attention to the strange fox on the other line. Whispering hoarsely.

"H-H-How did, how you d-do this?"

"With the workings of the arcane arts in bottles of various potions! Hah! So how do you like THEM testicles mister 'non believer?'…Or is it, 'THEM apples?' "

No solid words were able to come out of the golden squirrels mouth, he kept trying to form a sentence but had no idea what he was supposed to say in response to something that was completely, logically, and realistically IMPOSSIBLE. As his tongue continued to trip over his words a coughing sound eventually drew his attention to Merlin, who had patiently been waiting for him to say something.

"Well, are you convinced? Or do I need to turn you into a snail?"

With the line between reality and fiction further blurred Ray stammered to respond that he was thoroughly convinced.

"Y-y-yes. Wait, n-not yes to turning me into a snail!"

"I know what you meant…"

For several seconds he was quiet on the other end of the line, until Merlin's voice addressed him in a sarcastic, 'told-you-so' manner.

"Your. Welcome."

"D…J…K…Th-th-thank you."

"You're very welcome, glad I could make a true believer out of you. Do enjoy yourself!"

"W-W-"

CLICK. And that was that, with a snide little comment the fox had hung up.

"…Wait."

BZZZZ. Looking at the source of the buzzing, the phone in his hand, Ray read the small lit up digital message.

(New text?)

Viewing the text…

(Here's my number, give me a call, we must have tea sometime.)

Merlin made the whole situation seem like a simple joke passed along between friends, like it had no possible effect on the world outside of the two of them.

(Except for revolutionizing the Male Enhancement industry for the rest of time itself, and the, well. The fountain! The fountain of youth in a bottle thing, if that's real he could be making a fortune off these 'potions'!)

The entire situation was mind-blowing, what were the odds of such a thing actually happening? Let alone, happening to HIM? He who hardly ever left his home unless it was for scholastic reasons or to buy a comic, movie, or videogame. This whole ordeal was too much for him to accept, the mobian brain wasn't used to processing this.

(So…magic does exist?)

So there he sat, alone in his dim room with his grip on reality shaken. Calmly placing his phone back on the nightstand beside his bed Ray couldn't take his ocean blue eyes off it, he wasn't sure if he was expecting another text or a call. The small electronic device had just worked as a window, so to speak, to another level of understanding about the world around him and what may have very well been it's true past. For the longest time he stared at his phone, he wasn't sure how long it was before his mother again returned to his door with her calming voice.

"Pancakes anyone?"

Ah, pancakes. Something he knew from past experience, something that he knew all about, an anchor into the now swirling sea of fiction and non-fiction. Standing up he smiled weakly.

"Pancakes sound SO good right now."

Leaving his room the golden squirrel found that a weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders, carried away on the wind by the aroma of freshly made pancakes. The sun's orange gold rays were growing stronger through the windows of their kitchen area, naturally illuminating the kitchen 'island' where a plate sat with a large stack of pancakes mounted on top of it. Two bottles of syrup had been placed neatly beside the plate, to which Ray snatched up along with several pancakes not bothering to ask what flavor they were. Squirting syrup out onto a pancake in his hand he began scoffing down the food, until his mother scolded him, pinching his ear lightly.

"Young man, if you're going to eat get yourself a plate."

Abiding by his mother's demand Ray quickly grabbed a plate out of one of the wooden styled cupboard doors above the kitchen area and dumped several pancakes onto it, initially repeating his first attempt at eating breakfast. However, once again his mother pinched his ear lightly as she scolded him.

"Use silverware, not your hands. When your mother's home you will eat like a gentleman."

The pair continued this routine, involving; sitting at the table, using napkins, keeping elbows off the table, until Ray had finally satisfied his pancake craving. Letting a sigh of content loose.

"Thanks so much mom. It was delicious."

As he began to stand up and leave he paused, as a fleeting thought he'd had earlier re-entered his mind.

"Oh, are you busy today?"

His mother turned her full attention to him at this question.

"No, nothing really. Have the whole day to myself."

"Well then, if it's not too much trouble, could we go shopping? I need some new pants."

When he finished his explanation her face lit up, shopping seemed to have struck a cord with her.

"That sounds wonderful sweetie! I just need to get dressed and prep myself."

As she began to follow up her statement, departing afterwards down the hallway towards her room, Ray began to wonder if he was going to wind-up having to try on all sorts of 'dress clothes' for special occasions. Regardless, anything that would've taken more time away from the day didn't really seem to bother the golden squirrel as much as it might have in the past. With everything that'd happened to him…so very recently, perhaps these major events had shed light on how simple some of his 'modern dilemmas' were in comparison. Retreating slowly to his room, Ray gathered up everything he'd need to look presentable, his usual blue clothes and shoes, remembering his socks this time. Pocketing his phone and deciding to take his wallet with him, just in case someone broke into the house while his father kept on sleeping and stole his wallet.

(It could happen.)

When he'd finished, hardly two minutes later, he marched himself out towards the front door where he expected to find his mother…alas, she apparently hadn't finished getting ready yet. Returning to the family room the golden squirrel flipped the tv channel through several cartoon channels, reclining in the soft couch as he awaited his mother. Roughly six minutes later the sound of 'heels' walking down the hallway stole his attention from the glowing screen before him, flicking the off button on the remote Ray stood up to greet his…very well dressed mother. She had dawned a black skirt, matching 'heels', a maroon colored long-sleeve collared shirt, applied lipstick to match her shirt, and hoisted a chocolate brown purse over her shoulder. Smiling disarmingly she continued walking, right towards the front door.

"Let's be on our way."

"Okay…"

The ocean blue eyes followed the mature feminine figure, then rolling their vision off to the side randomly as their owner huffed.

(Damn, get a-hold of yourself Ray.)


	10. Chapter 10 FULL

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 10

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

The car ride to the store was quiet, Ray tried hard to keep his eyes on the road instead of his mother. Twiddling his thumbs in his lap the golden squirrel remained silent where he sat, his ocean blue eyes scanned the passing surroundings attempting to pick out a point of interest to invest himself in.

"So what happened to all your pants? Did you rip them all?"

The question recaptured his attention, though he avoided turning his gaze towards her just to be safe. Shrugging as he answered…trying to find a proper answer that didn't involve his junk.

"Well, I just…kinda grew out of that size."

He started smiling, placing a hand over his muzzle as he suppressed the urge to chuckle.

"My, have you started growing again? Do you need any new shirts or shoes?"

"No, just the pants."

"Are you sure?"

Venturing a sideways glance Ray adopted an innocent look.

"Yeah, guess it's just the legs growing."

Again he gripped his muzzle, though his mother sighed lightly to herself.

"Well maybe we should go through some shirts and shoes just in case."

Before he could insist that he didn't need said clothing a realization occurred to him.

(Would it seem suspicious if only part of me was growing?...It's been too long since I had a growth spurt, so I can't really remember how consistent it was with the rest of my body.)

"Yeah, we might as well to be safe."

With any suspicions that may have arisen put to rest the remainder of the trip was relatively quiet, finally arriving at the store the pair of golden squirrels made their way towards the entrance doors. Once inside they followed the 'store maps' set up around the walls until they found themselves in the clothing department of the large 'mall-like building'. Scanning through the selection of jeans hanging on the multiple racks Ray began thumbing through the tags to check the sizes, looking specifically for one or two sizes up so that when next he slid on his pants it wasn't so…restraining. Picking out several sizes he turned around to find that his mother was several racks away, slightly confused he called out to her.

"Mom? I'm gonna try these on."

She continued scanning through the clothes even as she responded.

"Alright, I'll wait here."

Wanting to get in and out without much fuss Ray took the pairs towards the wall where a large sign that read 'dressing rooms' was plastered. Several dark blue stalls where set up inside a large white walled room, all empty, picking at random the golden squirrel entered the second one to his left. After trying each one on Ray round one that fit around him well and didn't 'restrain' him. Smiling to himself he rocked his hips back and forth then to and fro before walking in a small circle the make sure his comfort wouldn't be hindered. Satisfied, he folded the jeans that didn't fit and left them on the bench to be attended to later…he assumed that 'tried on clothes' were cleaned at some point. Switching back to his original jeans Ray picked up the pair he'd tried and approved of, exiting he grabbed several more from the same rack when he noticed his mother approaching with several clothes in arm.

"Could you hold these for me?"

As he took the clothes into his arms…

(Oh no.)

"I'm going to look through a few items while we're here, it's been awhile since I last went shopping-"

(Oh. Lord. No.)

"-ght I'd take the time while we're here."

The ocean blue eyes practically rolled back into Ray's skull, following his mother closely the golden squirrel found his 'load' growing every five minutes they spent in the women's section. What was supposed to take roughly ten or twelve minutes was still going on after 32 minutes, more sets of clothes were dropped on his arms until it was becoming difficult for him to see over them. Carefully maneuvering his way through the maze of clothing racks, the young squirrel followed the sound of his mother's voice for guidance. Among various 'ooos' and 'aaahs' she occasionally asked if he could handle all that, to which he always responded yes. Eventually she tugged at his sleeve to further guide him, peeking around the large bundles in his arms Ray spotted the women's dressing rooms…For a moment, his feet simply trusted they were going in the right direction as his tired mind began tinkering with the thought of his mother trying on different outfits for him. Yet before his mind could venture further with the idea, his conscience interrupted as he stopped where he stood. Spotting a small wooden-themed bench just outside the entrance to the women's dressing rooms Ray set the clothes down on it to rest his arms, now noticing that his mother was nowhere to be seen. Slightly puzzled, seeing as how moments ago she was so keen on guiding her collection over to try them out, the golden squirrel glanced around.

(Sheesh, that's what I get for zoning out…Maybe she's bending over by the shoe area?)

The thought of his mother bending over was quickly pressed against his imagination, her skirt gripping tighter around her rear as she bent over further…the tight fabric straining to remain around the wide hips, squeezing her soft hind-muscles as her tail wiggled in delight upon finding something to her liking…Ray's first issue was re-visited, his current jeans were too 'small' for his new length to rest comfortably in, and at the sudden feel of constriction around his member his eyes immediately raced down to see his new mighty erection bulging very noticeably from his jeans. Horrified and embarrassed, Ray quickly seated himself on the bench next to the clothes and placed his arms in his lap trying to hide 'himself.'

(Idiot…Why don't you just walk around the store naked while you're at it?)

As he sat 'cooling his jets' his ocean blue eyes scanned over the women's section, there didn't seem to be anyone but him and one cashier far off in the center. As his erection subsided his arms relaxed, with hopes that the danger had passed, he was about to pull out his phone to text his mother when he spotted what looked like three large lavender feathers standing up among the clothing racks…moving around like a shark fin. Oddly enough, Ray found these 'feathers' interesting in that he swore he'd seen them before, giving him the faintest sense of déjà-vu. They circled towards his location, eventually emerging from the maze of clothing racks with a lavender cat girl attached beneath them. A few clothes bundled in her arms, not quite visible except for some small signs of amber cloth. With the very same purple dress he'd seen yet another lavender furred cat wearing upon his visit to Club Rouge, whom he was now almost 100 percent sure was walking towards him this very moment. Her yellow eyes passed over him for a moment dismissively, then returned as if not sure of what they'd seen. She stared at him for a second before he smiled back at her, positive it was the same girl.

"Hello again."

"…Hi…"

The yellow eyes drifted over towards the many dresses and other female clothes piled on the 'seat' next to the golden squirrel, a faint grin of some sort on her white muzzle.

"Interesting selection."

Following her gaze Ray realized that his current 'portrait' might look somewhat skeptical. As he began fumbling over his words his mind tried to figure out whether it would be more embarrassing to 'fess-up' that he was shopping with his mother, or try to deny these were his clothes and sound like he was lying.

"Th-they're not mine."

He opted for the latter.

"SURE they're not."

Strutting over towards his bench, with the strut suddenly replacing her idled walk from seconds ago when she emerged from the clothing racks, she looked through some of the shirts, skirts, and dresses talking inaudibly under her breath as she did. Shuffling his feet uncomfortably the golden squirrel strained to hear what she was saying, he noted that she seemed much more chipper than when he'd first met her. The lavender cat had been tense, withdrawn, and somewhat vulnerable in her body language, but now she had a nature about her of relaxation and confidence with her long tail 'swishing' playfully behind her…Perhaps it was the absence of water, maybe she really was hydrophobic?

"Well, you certainly have good taste in women's clothes."

"They're NOT-"

"Yes, yes, of course…"

Looking around outside the golden squirrel saw the same scene he'd gazed at before, minus the lavender feathers 'swimming' amongst the clothes. Her voice catching his attention as returned.

"Sally told me all about you."

His brow furrowed at the statement, slightly confused.

"W-wait, who?"

Her white gloved hands stopped what they were doing, her eyes widened with an expression of shock on them before she quickly responded. Suddenly his wrist was gripped and tugged at, the lavender cat hoisted him to his feet.

"C'mon, since you have seem to have such a good eye you can help me with something."

"Wh-wh-what?"

Another case of déjà-vu; a beautiful woman whom he hardly knows dragging him off to a private area away from prying eyes. Entering one of the 'stalls' with Ray in tow, the lavender cat closed and locked the door behind her. Said squirrel quickly looked about the enclosed area, mirror on the wall, two stall 'walls' with benches, and the door with a hangar on it. Upon his inspection the golden squirrel had also spotted a shade of pink forming on the white muzzle of his 'escort', whom began unbuttoning her dress. She turned full front to Ray and stood easily within arms length of the golden squirrel, her arms down at her sides with a slight 'pop' in her hips. Completely distracting the him and dragging his attention further away from the name she had uttered.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Blinking several times he started to blush.

"Oh, uh...I-I…"

He raised his hands shakily and slowly from where they dangled at his sides, not sure he was really going to go through with this. Though before he could pull his hands away, the white gloved hands of the lavender cat gripped his wrists and encouraged his own further towards her dress's buttons.

(Wow, she's just as forward as the Princess.)

Further guiding of the shaky hands eventually lead them right to the second button from her neck, her voice dropped to a low whisper.

"JUST focus on the buttons, they can be tricky."

(That and Sally will kill me if she found out I gave her ID away.)

Still unable to get his fingers to work the golden squirrel changed his gaze from the buttons to the hands on his wrists, still unmovable. The lavender haired cat quickly gave up before her captive's attention wandered back to the prior subject, releasing his wrists and unbuttoning the dress' front herself. Ray's hands gained weight as they fell to his sides, his ocean blue eyes immediately darting over to the stall door, once again finding it hard to form sentences. As he began to stammer, searching for the right words, the lavender cat donned a 'scolding tone'.

"If you're quiet, nobody will have any misunderstandings."

The dress opened up down it's center in the front, revealing her white toned stomach muscles all the way up to her neck and downwards towards her pubic area. Decorated by what appeared to be a fiery red pair of matching underwear…Ray swallowed hard.

"You have such good taste in clothes, I thought you could help me with a few that I picked out."

Discarding the dress into one hand she used the other to gently push Ray into a sitting position on the bench attached to one of the stall walls, setting the dress neatly beside him. Standing before him now in her fiery red underwear and shoes, the lavender ran up from her legs, behind her back and around onto her arms. Her body had some descent toned muscle on it, she must be very physically active…Ray swallowed. She turned her attention to the opposite bench, he must have missed the part when she placed her selected clothes to try there, standing sideways she picked something up in each hand before once again turning her full attention to the golden squirrel with a seductive smirk on her face.

"What do you think?"

Holding one hand, and 'selection', behind her back the opposite hand moved a small hanger in-front of her bare torso. On it was…underwear. Ray swallowed again, realizing his mouth was open he shut it quickly which made his teeth 'click' together with a slight noise. A light amber color that was almost yellow, decorated by strange black spots in a mysterious pattern had been masterfully woven together into the bra and panties.

"Leopard?...Orrr…"

She rolled her 'r' on 'Orrr' as she swapped out her hands, now covering herself with the second 'selection.' Now the amber was darker, almost orange, and the panties…well, it was now a thong…With equally spaced dark stripes, most of them short with six or so longer stripes in total all pointing towards her center.

"Tiger?"

Waiting seemed almost pointless, Ray's language processer was having a malfunction. She slowly switched the pairs of underwear back and forth, commenting as she did.

"Leopard...Tiger...Leopard...Tiger."

The situation was becoming more repetitive, which allowed him to anticipate what would come next meaning he could put ALL his focus into thinking of something, anything, to say in this situation.

(Question? Statement? Cry for help? What do I, why is this happening to ME?)

He had to fall back, fall back on something to build on that would allow him to think clearer.

(Oh! A Joke!)

Falling back on lightening the mood, which was very intense and intimate in nature, Ray attempted a shot at humor for a distraction.

"P-P-Panther?"

Her motions stopped, the clothes swung strangely from loss of momentum, a genuinely confused look overtaking her face.

"…'Panther?' "

Shrugging his shoulders he further explained what his choice would entail.

"All b-b-black."

For a moment she didn't say a word, but when her eyes did light up with understanding a small 'snort' left her white muzzle before she could cover it up with a hand. This gave Ray a great boost of confidence, actually managing a smile.

"Okay, that was a good one."

Regaining her composure she held up both pairs.

"So does that mean you don't like either of these?"

"N-n-no."

Looking somewhat surprised she turned and placed both on the opposite bench.

"Oh, really?"

Shaking his head rapidly he tried to vocalize, and 'further' his answer.

"No w-w-wait, I m-m-meant I like b-b-both."

Looking back over her shoulder at him she winked.

"Well, maybe you just need to see them in action…before you can make your final choice?"

Turning her attention back towards the clothes, away from the seated squirrel, her lavender hands rose up along her toned back and began toying with the small fiery red bra-strap 'clasp' while her tail swished playfully from side to side. As it came undone her arms moved away and up to her shoulders to aide the fiery red bra further off her body, gently tossing it onto the bench before her. Her hands then went to about where her naval would have been on her body, sliding down her sides and putting emphasis on the width of her hips before slipping the thumbs under the fabric. As Ray's eyes felt like they were in pain he blinked, they had been open too long and were becoming dry, he had to blink a few more times and did so rapidly…his mind too far gone into watching what was going on. Figuring that if he did anything he could get busted and be labeled as a pervert by the store and anyone else who saw him, not to mention his family. Noticing that the red on her body started shrinking he re-focused on her rear, watching as her hands gently glided the fiery red panties down around her legs and releasing them at her knees allowing them to fall to the ground. Stepping out of them and picking them up she set them on-top of the matching bra, before leaning over to better inspect her two selections.

"Hmmm, which one first?"

As she leaned further forwards her long tail lifted higher, eventually her nose was almost in her selections and her tail curled slightly towards the stall, fully exposing her 'underside.' The speechless Ray stared at where the whiteness continued from her pubic area towards the base of her tail, making it far too easy to spot the pink slit between her legs and the small 'indent' further up from it. She called out to him in a hushed tone.

"Ray? Can you come help?"

The words 'could' have been suggestive, but further analysis on them was passed on as Ray suddenly realized he was standing. He shakily placed one foot in front of the other, trying to move over towards the side of her instead of standing right behind her. However her swishing tail slapped into his midriff, stopping as it found his presence there then pushing him gently as it started to guide him towards the very position he had been trying to avoid. His pants were SO tight.

(I don't believe this.)

Now his concealed bulge was pressed against the white area between her lavender hindquarters, with her long tail now playfully wrapping and unraveling itself from around his hips. Her arms moved to rest her elbows on the bench, bending further forward as she rested her head on them while looking back over her shoulder. Her eyes half closed as she prodded again.

"What do you think Ray? It's your choice."

Despite his current limit on brain activity he was fairly certain she WAS using 'double-meanings.'

(…My pants are so tight…maybe…maybe I could think clearer…if…)

A bead of sweat rand down the side of his face as his hands continued to vibrate crazily while moving to his jean's button, her long tail kinda getting in his way, her voice suddenly whispering back to him.

"Your choice."

Amazing himself Ray undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down until he felt that his now fully erect length was free. As it slid free is bobbed upwards and slapped lightly against the naked cat's pubic area, getting a small gasp her as the 'topside' of his length now pressed against her through his boxers.

(Much…better…)

With the stress upon his large member gone he found a new distraction…THIS WHOLE SITUATION.

(Okay now think Ray, just think! Are you really about to do this?!)

Placing his hands on the sides of his head he shut his eyes and scrunched his face up in a mix of confusion, stress, and anxiety.

(Is this what you want?! How you want it to happen?! Some random girl?!...Oh, technically…now that I bring it up anyway…)

His golden eyelids slowly opened.

(…Princess and Kalypso…were random girls too…)

His ocean blue eyes connected with the gleaming yellow eyes of the naked cat girl bent over before him, her rear resting against his pubic area with his clothed length pressing against her own pubic area. She smiled knowingly, with a look that said 'I will understand if you say no,' and a tender voice like a girl who had been his childhood friend.

"It is your choice, Ray."

(I…almost feel kinda bad, for doing this to him.)

"I-I-I…"

Managing a hoarse whisper he tried to voice his latest and greatest mental achievement since entering this dressing stall.

"I d-d-don't have a c-c-condom."

He began feverishly reaching into his jean pockets, actually starting to smile at his statement, digging into them and feeling around to emphasize that they were empty.

"I c-c-couldn't-"

The sound of plastic being crumpled actually echoed in his skull, without thinking clearly his hand instantly repeated the action that had caused the sound, zeroed in on the location of the source, grabbed it, and pulled it free…Ray's eyes gazed at the blue condom wrappers in his hands, remembering that a small handful had been given to him by Princess…

"…N-n-nevermind…"

The soft feminine voice cooed to him.

"Your choice."

The voices in his head were at war, all either panic, fear, sorrow, cowardice, that argued right round…Then, Ray felt hands on his shoulders. Looking up, surprised, he saw the lavender cat looking him in the face with a sincere and apologetic smile.

"It's alright."

She stood in front of him, no longer bent over, an involuntary sigh left the golden squirrel. Dropping his gaze to the blue condoms in his hand…

(Blue. Princess. The Princess, was with 'her' on the ride.)

His facial expression left regret, shame, and guilt to become inquisitive and deductive as the pieces quickly pieced themselves together. The lavender cat noted the sudden change and followed his gaze, her own expression changing as she recognized the cluster of ONLY blue condoms in his hand. Remembering Sally's, a.k.a. Princess', story about Ray involving giving him condoms. Before he could be allowed to further analyze them she cupped his chin upwards and began kissing him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his now ajar mouth and lapping at the juices inside, mixing their saliva. Effectively stunning the poor squirrel as she became more bold, pushing him backwards and down onto the bench where she squatted in his lap, forcing his still clothed and erect length to be pressed between her naked body and his own body. Humping forward onto the large organ she began moaning between breaths for air, while Ray just sat there limp…well, ALMOST 'limp.' She stopped her treatment to push her forehead against his, breathing slightly harder.

(Sally will kill me.)

"Please, please make love to me."

Before he could think her hands moved down and began fighting his boxers to fully reveal his member, still swimming from the passionate kiss the dazed squirrel couldn't fight back…and now, a new voice stepped forward in his head, one he'd never heard before. It was strong, confident, and actually felt friendly as it spoke above the others, 'strength.'

"Holy fuck…"

Snapping back, with 'strength' now ringing in his head Ray took in what was before him, the lavender cat stared in awe at his freed length pulsing where is 'stood.' She fought a sly grin, as she whispered to herself.

"Holy…Oh my…"

With that, that pride-endowing response, Ray leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Immediately gaining her attention, she smiled at him as he shyly smiled back. Closing her mouth fully she moved her mouth around and made some strange sounds as if she were chewing gum or something, returning her attention to his large erection she moved her hands down to cup around it's base as she parted her lips. A good amount of spit was forced out and landed on his pulsing organ, getting an instant reaction from him as he gasped at the warm wet feeling, her hands then grabbing onto the 'spit area' and working around his length until she'd spread the spit all around it. Effectively coating it in a natural lubricant, then straightening herself up as she tried to position herself over him, but couldn't get high enough so that his length would fit. She laughed through her teeth.

"Damn."

Ray began to stand, surprising her, and making her stand as well. She understood almost immediately and smiled, turning around and re-assuming her first position with her rear sticking up in the air towards Ray and her arms and head resting on the opposite bench. Ray struggled to walk straight towards her, embarrassed as his erection bobbed up and down when he walked, finally resting the tip between the pink lips presented to him. The soft, warm, wet sensation similar to Kalypso's tongue and mouth, sending shivers up his spine. A small chuckle got his attention as the lavender cat whispered back to him.

"Take a deep breath baby, cause this is gonna be tight."

Her long tail tried to wrap around his waist, coaxing him forward more so that it could encircle him. The tip of the head of his length being pushed more against the pink lips, a lavender hand suddenly touching the underside of his shaft to guide him properly towards her opening. As her tail encouraged him further the stunned squirrel watched, spellbound as the head of his shaft was enveloped by the pink slit, it's owner sighing in content as her entrance expanded around the pleasant intrusion. She moaned through her teeth, remarking at the impressive girth of his member, whilst Ray was paralyzed with his jaw practically in his lap.

(…Better…Better…)

The sensation was incredible, even better than Kalypso's mouth. The rewarding feeling to his actions was all the encouragement more he needed, shuffling forward and gently applying more pressure with his hips, pushing his length further inside the warm, wet, and EVER so tight tunnel. Both of them gasped as their organs further connected, a primal intensity growing in the back of Ray's neck urging him to continue, a basic function 'pre-programmed' into living beings for mating. Again he leaned into her, now 'two-thirds' of his madly throbbing erection was constricted by the softest slippery flesh, his hands moving to rest on her hips as if to steady himself. Her moaning rose another octave higher, becoming more obvious in the empty dressing room, as she wrapped her tail comfortably around the hips behind her. This 'distraction' was turning out to be MORE than enjoyable for her as well.

(Oh fuck, so big.)

As that thought pulsed in her head she realized that he would enjoy it just as much, looking back over her shoulder again with a look of delight she shared her thought with her lover.

"You're so bi-"

More of the large erection pushed further inside her, making her tone go up another notch in surprised delight.

"-IG! Oh fuck, there's more?"

"Y-Y-Yeah."

Astoundingly, Ray responded, actually verbally responded despite having eight of his eleven 'inches' buried inside the completely naked and beautiful cat girl, in a woman's changing room in a public store with his mother wandering somewhere nearby. It was that voice in his head and that 'pang' in his neck, a confidence moved through him in the heat of the moment. Finally pushing the last of himself inside until his pubic area was pressing hard against her own, arching her back she raised her head and looked up at the ceiling clenching her teeth and breathing in through her mouth, making a hissing sound as her tail strained against his hips trying to pull him closer. Her own hips pushing back onto him as her muscles tensed, marveling at his impressive 'reach' she managed a strained whisper.

"I'm, so full."

One of her legs spasmed lightly, raising up onto it's toes to try and further press against the golden squirrel.

"Ray..."

As in response to her voice his hands went from her waist around to her stomach as he lowered his own torso laying against her back as he embraced her, his breathing struggling for a pattern. She smiled.

(Adorable.)

She began straightening herself up from where she had been hunched over, as she did rise up Ray's body moved with her, still paralyzed by the greatest feeling he'd ever had in his entire life. In fact, I could waste entire paragraphs trying to explain how much so. He remained immobile, just holding the naked cat tightly against him as he reveled in the sensations.

"Ray."

Her hands moved back behind her towards his thighs to rest the fingertips lightly against them, tightening her tail around his hips as she gently applied pressure with a small movement of her hips.

"Please move."

After several moments of no response she decided to take matters into her own hips, moving them forward so that his length began sliding out before easing her hips to return to their first position, feeling a dull tightening of her stomach and slight discomfort as he pushed deeper against her cervix. A girly moan sounded in her ear, much to Ray's embarrassment he was the owner of that girly moan, which made the lavender cat grin wider as she began slowly repeating the motion. Slowly, ever so slowly, using her tail and hands she helped the golden squirrel behind her mimic her movements at opposite times so that their hips separated then connected. All the while the top half of his erection NEVER once left her body, the head returning again and again to prod deep inside her, causing less and less discomfort as her arousal grew and her canal elongated to accommodate the large intruding organ. One of her hands left his thigh to caress his still clothed arms that were wrapped around her midriff, finding he was beginning to keep the pace with less of her aide.

"Oooh Ray."

She began quickening the pace of her own hips, hoping desperately that her squirrel lover would follow suit. And he did, their rhythm grew over time, not sure exactly how long it took them to reach a steady momentum, the sound of his pubic area slapping with some restraint against her rear echoed in the stall. Any moment they could be caught, if someone entered and listened close enough they'd know exactly what was going on. Regardless, embracing the lavender cat close to himself Ray continued to thrust with only his primal senses 'driving at the helm.' As the pleasure reached unfathomable levels he whimpered into the cat's lavender ear.

"I-I-I, c-c-can't-"

"Oh please baby, just a little longer, please."

Her voice was pleading, begging, and as shaky as her legs, it didn't help Ray's mental endurance. Hearing her voice like that, that she needed him for this, he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight, talking through his teeth.

"C-C-Can't-"

"Please Ray!"

With several restrained grunts, retaining that he WAS in a public area, a low groan left his clenched jaw as a final thrust was given willfully. A long line of release flowed from his erection into her as he gasped for air, suddenly being shuffled back from where he stood by the lavender cat, still 'impaled' on his length. Forcing him to sit down on the bench behind them, she bent her knees and began lowering and raising her hips from his lap feverishly as she panted hard.

"Not yet, not yet."

Her tail whipped upwards giving Ray a full view of her round rump as it bounced up and down in his lap, her wondrous warm insides still tightly clinging to his length as her hands reached behind to grab at his thighs and steady herself. The golden squirrel sat there, his head still swimming from the hardest and greatest release he'd ever had in his life, now being continued by the still occurring pleasure on his erection. She increased the pace, barely moving up very high as she took short and loud breaths trying hard to get over the 'edge' that she was teetering on, suddenly slamming her hips down hard as her vaginal muscles clamped down even harder on the throbbing member. Similar to Ray, she clenched her teeth tightly together as she groaned fearsomely, a small whimper from Ray came with her actions clamping down on him after the continued sexual onslaught. Another burst of his seed flooded into her once more as she 'sat' there on him, hanging her head as she also gasped for air.

"…Oh, my god…Oh, my god…"

She leaned back until she was leaning against the golden squirrel behind her, who was leaning against the stall wall panting just as hard with his arms once more wrapping around her stomach. A sigh of sweet content left her white muzzle as she smiled at the gesture.


	11. Chapter 11

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 11

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important, _[italic]_ = Texts.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

The soft voice of the lavender cat, still panting lightly, whispered over her shoulder with the faintest of smiles plastered on her white muzzle.

"…You forgot the condom."

The golden squirrel she was 'sitting' on, his arms still wrapped around her midriff, sighed in her ear as his mind continued swimming in the ocean of pleasure that had been poured out for him.

"S-S-Sorry."

They would've stayed there longer, basking in the 'after glow' of their passionate antics, however the sound of footsteps made themselves apparent in the room. They held their breath as the footsteps moved farther down, then were replaced by a door opening, closing, and locking. Carefully the lavender cat stood up, the softening member embedded in her slowly sliding out as she did so, then tip-toeing over towards her clothes and started putting them on while trying to make as little noise as possible. Ray's panic had given him a grasp on reality, somewhat to his disappointment, as he began fiddling with his boxers and pants. Once they were both fully clothed the lavender cat opened the stall door a crack and peeked out, seeing that the coast was clear she moved for the entrance to the changing room with Ray following her closely while carrying her underwear. Once they'd made it out successfully the golden squirrel handed over the clothing to her, blushing as he did so rather hurriedly. Taking a hasty breath as his eyes traveled to the ground, still sounding shaky.

"…I d-d-don't even know y-y-your name."

Ray hoped hard that she'd take that as an 'unintentional' invite to reveal her name, he felt strange and somehow guilty for not knowing the person he'd just shared such an imaginably intimate act with. For awhile she just stood in-front of him, holding her underwear selections in her arms, no real expression of any kind on her face as she mulled something over in her head momentarily.

"…I do answer to Blaze."

Raising an eyebrow the golden squirrel managed to glance sideways at the lovely 'Blaze.'

"I-I-Is that y-y-your real n-name?"

"No."

Her tone made his eyes drop back to the floor, replying to her with false content, a fake name was better than no name.

"A-Alright, s-sorry."

"Nothing personal Ray, but the 'performers' have to be careful who they give their names out to…In the past some of our 'clients' have gotten obsessive, in some cases to a high degree."

Turning his full attention to her the golden squirrel understood fully what she was getting at.

"Oh! S-So, you've had p-people stalking you?"

She chuckled at his comment, much to his confusion seeing as how this seemed to be a very serious subject.

"Well, not me."

She lowered her eyelids as her gaze drifted off towards the corner of her eyes, reminiscing over something.

"I haven't had 'attention' like that in a long time."

A surprised look overcame the golden squirrel as he eyed her.

"YOU?"

She smirked at his response, flattered by it.

"The majority of guys don't want muscles on their girls. They'd prefer a petit, tiny little girl, with skinny limbs. I guess it makes them feel more 'in control' of the situation."

As she moved towards Ray and noted the slight difference in height, she added with a smile.

"Most of them don't like when a woman is taller than them either."

"Idiots."

Blaze's muzzle was possessed by a large smile now, thoroughly enjoying the positive attention she was getting from the young squirrel. She leaned forward enough to tenderly press her lips against his, as she pulled back the lavender cat whispered to him.

"I really enjoyed our time together…"

Swallowing hard the golden squirrel managed to whisper back.

"M-M-Me too."

"…It's been awhile for me…"

Now dawning a skeptical look, Ray leaned back a bit to look Blaze in her yellow eyes.

"I'm s-still having trouble b-believing that."

Further conversation was thwarted by the return of, who else, Ray's mother. Carrying several clothes in her arms, she slowed her pace as she approached her son who was now joined by a lavender cat holding some amber colored underwear. With a slightly curious look on her muzzle she addressed the cat.

"…Hello."

Both turned to see her, Blaze smiling disarmingly.

"Hi."

Ray didn't say anything, his mind was too busy worrying if he'd be found out or get in trouble.

"You must be Ray's mother."

Still not sure what to make of this encounter, Ray's mother smiled back.

"Are you a friend of Ray's?"

"Oh no, we've only just met. I saw him sitting outside the women's dressing room with a pile of feminine clothing and thought he might be a pervert, so I confronted him."

The golden squirrel in question blushed furiously, shooting a look of horror and shock at the lavender cat for making up such a story.

(Me a pervert?! She dragged me into a 'changing stall' and-)

Fits of laughter erupted from his mother, now covering her mouth with one hand, which caused several of her new selections to fall to the floor. Suddenly the two were conversing like a pair of…things that converse, with Blaze remarking on the great taste in clothing Ray's mother had. Ray resumed his seat on the wooden bench as they continued to talk, about how often they came here, some of their favorite designers, eventually into shoes.

(Ugh, how did this happen?)

When they'd finished he heard a-

"Well it was very nice to meet you Blaze."

"Likewise Joan."

Ray blinked.

('Joan?' Who…oh, mom.)

Not used to hearing his mother's name it confused him momentarily, though before Blaze turned to leave she pulled out her phone.

"Oh, Ray? What's your cell number?"

Blinking a few times the golden squirrel stared at her blankly.

"…Wh…why?"

Raising an eyebrow she managed a weak smile, as if saying 'are you serious?'

"Uuuh, so you can text me."

For a moment Ray just sat there with a surprised look plastered on his face, before he began 'restrainingly' fumbling for his phone.

"Oh, r-right."

And so an awkward moment passed by as the two, who had previously been involved in a very intense and intimate display of passion, exchanged their cell contacts. When finished Blaze walked off waving her goodbyes to the two of them once again, once she had left Ray's mother sat her new selections on the bench next to her previous ones as she smiled to herself while trying to decide which ones to try on first.

"She seemed nice."

Rolling his eyes the younger squirrel reclined against the wall behind him, a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah, kinda forward though."

"And she asked you for your number…"

"…Yeah…"

Slooowly turning his gaze towards his still 'searching' mother the younger squirrel adopted a stern looking expression.

"SO?"

Smiling brilliantly, his mother picked up several sets and started walking into the changing area.

"Oh, nothing."

For some reason Ray couldn't fathom, this reaction from his mother made him scowl. Brushing it off the golden squirrel adjusted himself on the bench so that he was comfortable, seeing as how he was going to be there for awhile…It didn't take long for his mind to start wandering back to the incredible experience that he had just shared with the beautiful lavender cat…The new sensations he had experienced, unlike anything he felt before. The closest he could compare it too was when Kalypso…he blushed at the thought, now in his normal state of mind thinking of such things brought a blush to his tan muzzle. Though his thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket, for some reason his phone had 'buzzed' so as to alert him he was receiving a text. This puzzled the young squirrel, since his father rarely, if ever, sent him texts. Pulling his phone out he flipped it open to read the small box that popped up to say-

_[1 new message from Blaze]_

(Wow, she's already texting me…)

Pushing a button he checked the message-

_[Hi]_

A smile dawned on his muzzle, he felt almost giddy with joy.

(I'm texting someone!)

Pushing a few of his own buttons he made out a reply-

_[Hi! Been awhile, lol]_

(Send.)

He waited a few moments, anticipating another buzz from her while he held his phone in his hands. Glad to still have contact with the wonderful woman with whom he had just had just intimate contact with not so very long ago. When his phone did buzz he flipped it open yet again-

_[1 new message from Blaze]_

Again pushing the button to view it-

_[Lol, is your mom there? I have a private message for you]_

Turning over his shoulder he noted that she was still in the changing room, returning his attention to the phone he punched several buttons-

_[She's changing, what message?]_

Moments after he sent it Ray found himself with a puzzled look as he tried to determine what it was that could be so private? His phone began buzzing, but multiple times. At first he thought it could be several messages, but the time between when he sent his message and was NOW receiving these buzzes was too short. Checking the screen he found that it was…

(A phone call?)

It read on the screen-

_[Blaze calling]_

The confusion remained as he cleared his throat, before 'accepting' the call.

"Uh, this is Ray?"

"Hiii."

Her hushed tone and cheeky way of saying 'hi' made him blush as he cleared his throat again.

"Hi."

"I had a lot of fun today."

The golden squirrel felt his pride swell, along with his heart as it reveled in the sensual experience he'd shared with the person on the other end of the line.

"…M-Me too…It was really special…"

Ray shuffled his feet as he confessed the sincerity of the experience, secretly hoping it would be returned. He heard a faint giggle on the other end.

"It was special for me too…it's been far too long."

"I still can't b-believe that, how could anybody not find you attractive?"

After his compliment there was a strange sound, like a small blissful squeal only nowhere near as loud or long. Her voice returned as it ended, low and seductive.

"I can feel your 'warmth' oozing around inside me as I walk."

Instantly Ray's face lit-up like a stream of red fireworks, all going off at the same time. Not at all used to hearing such foul language from another person, used in such a manner as to be arousing. The inappropriate language continued, in her hushed tone.

"Most of it has started spilling out onto my panties, and I'll have to wear these until I get home and change out."

She made a slightly distressed moaning sound, changing her tone to match the moan, sounding as if she was embarrassed by it.

"I have to wear these soiled panties all because you forgot the condom…"

Her tone suddenly reverting back to it's low seductive manner.

"Or DID you 'forget?' "

Ray began to stammer his defense, not wanting to appear like a 'jerk' of some sort who only used women. Keeping his voice low.

"N-N-No, I honestly forgot! Really!"

"Aaah, I bet you wanted to get me pregnant didn't you?"

"N-N-No!"

"The thought of making me your woman got you all excited didn't it?"

"Th-Th-That's not-"

Another of her 'whinny moans' cut him off, her voice following it suit.

"Ooo, I can feel it dripping down my thighs, it's so cold now. Ray, how could you do such a thing to me?"

The guilt and realization of what he had done sank it's fangs into his mind deeper and deeper, knowing that with their passion and his new 'prowess' the likelihood of her now baring his child…it hurt to think of himself as sinking to the level of common 'dicks.'

"Blaze, I…I'm s-s-so sorry."

At the sound of his 'weepy' voice, dripping with regret and guilt, her tone suddenly became neutral as it had been with his mom.

"Ray I'm kidding, I was just 'talking dirty.' "

The weight of the guilt on his shoulders suddenly found itself misplaced, lifting off as he began straightening up.

"R-R-Really?"

"Oh Ray, did I make you feel bad? I'm so sorry."

"I-I-It's okay."

Just then Ray's mother passed by, his ocean blue eyes darting to her figure as she eyed her son talking on the phone, a cheeky smile on her tan muzzle as she changed out 'selections' to try on.

"Are you talking to Blaze?"

He mumbled lightly as he moved the phone away from his mouth.

"Yeah."

"Ooooh."

Picking up some new candidates she tossed them into her arms and retreated back to the dressing area. Blaze's voice caught his attention.

"Was that your mom?"

"Y-Yeah."

There was a fit of chuckles on the other end.

"Aaah, too funny. Hey listen, I'm gonna have to get off the phone. Gotta drive."

Taking note of her safety while driving the golden squirrel said his farewells.

"Alright, sh-should I call you later?"

"Hmmm, maybe."

Her voice dipped back into the seductive pool of longing as she whispered to him.

"Love you."

Click. Before he could utter another word she had hung-up, though to be fair he couldn't have managed any words at that moment if he tried.

('Love you,' 'Love you?' Did…did she really mean that? Or, was it just some kind of 'endearment?' Like calling someone 'sweetie?')

Closing his phone Ray pondered over the last comment she'd left, eventually putting it aside as he closed his phone and smiled to himself in dreamy content.


	12. Chapter 12

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 12

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'incest,' 'yuri,' 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important, _[italic]_ = Texts.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

For the longest time Ray was left there with his thoughts while his mother constantly went back and forth from the bench to the changing stalls, trying not too hard to dawdle on the 'exciting' parts for fear that it may cause him some 'discomfort' in his current pair of jeans. His head kept swimming around in the passionate intimacy he had shared for the first time, not counting Princess or Kalypso…though Kalypso did come in second. As he continued letting his mind swim he eventually found his conscious wading in the 'less arousing shallows', where the thoughts of holding the lavender cat close after their physical exertion floated. His tan muzzle was parted by a shy grin.

"And what are YOU grinning about?"

Jolted by the sudden presence of his mother's voice the golden squirrel spasmed where he sat, eventually retaining his prior position.

"N-Nothing."

She continued grinning as she changed selections to try on, which further bugged Ray for some unexplainable reason. This pattern would continue well into the day with shirts, skirts, dresses, pants and shoes until finally Ray and his mother made their way to the check out line and finally back to the car, with Ray carrying all the purchases the entire time. On the ride back there seemed to be much less silence floating around.

"Thanks again for going shopping with me sweetie."

Ray's eyes rolled towards her.

"…You're welcome, but uh…I was the one who suggested going shopping…Y'know, for new jeans."

A gasp came from the older of the golden squirrels.

"Oh my gosh! Your jeans!"

"Are in the back, with your clothes."

Ray's mother sighed in relief.

"Good job remembering."

The statement stuck, and for a minute there seemed to be nothing further to discuss.

"…How funny, 'thought you were a pervert.' "

She began chuckling to herself at the statement from earlier when Blaze had explained the meeting or herself and Ray. Her son became further annoyed by this, folding his arms and 'scrunching up' where he sat.

"You should shoot her a text. I mean, that was the whole reason she asked for your number."

The scrunched-squirrel retorted with some defiance, but mostly humiliation.

"She's driving, she doesn't use her phone while driving."

"Oh. Well that's very responsible of her…"

…Silence…

"…So are you two hanging out later?"

Fidgeting uncomfortably Ray kept his gaze pointed out the passenger window. Mumbling under his breath.

"I dunno."

He told the truth, he had no idea if he'd be seeing Blaze again anytime soon.

(…I might see her Monday.)

Monday, when his parents once again took up their usually routine of leaving him in charge of the house...

(…If I finished all the yard-work, the house-work, and don't have to worry about my laundry…just vacuum, clean the sink out…)

"Maybe you should give her a text and ask?"

"I'll wait until we get home."

And so he waited…and waited…and eventually the car found itself pulling up to a very familiar driveway. Sighing to himself slightly nervous as his mother watched him like a hawk, slowly unbuckling themselves.

"…Ok, ok, I'll give her a call."

Making a muffled 'eep' sound his mother practically jumped out of the car as he pulled out his phone, then shuffled through the numbers in his 'contacts folder'; Blaze, Dad, Home, Merlin, Mom.

(…Wait, 'Merlin'?...Oh, right.)

Vaguely recalling that the eccentric fox had texted his number to Ray, the golden squirrel selected Blaze's number and gave it a call…when he got her answering machine he just hung up, figuring she was still driving or…

(Or when she said 'maybe' she didn't have time to call…or something…)

Brushing it off he began taking in the many bags of clothing, along with his own NEW jeans. After dumping them in the living room, where his dad sat sipping something while reading through the papers, he made his way towards his room. Hearing his dad murmur as he did.

"Good lord."

It made Ray smile while retreating to his 'cave' to attend to his video-games, catching up or maxing out data. His playing suffered, any time sensitive levels were easily failed as his mind continued to wander back to the sensual moments he'd shared with the lavender cat. After hours of gaming and videos and 'test drives' of his new jeans, lol, Ray began stretching himself out as his limbs felt stiff. His eyes felt dry from all the constant staring at screens, shutting off his games he took a shower and retired into his pajamas for bed. Before he jumped under his sheets he picked up his phone and checked for new messages, slightly depressed to find none had come.

(…Still.)

With a smile he brushed it off, considering what he'd already gone through today how COULD he be depressed?

(And Blaze did say 'maybe,' she's probably busy.)

Setting his phone back in it's place he crawled into bed and settled himself down. Sleep came quickly, and lasted for quite some time, a dreamless sleep that was void of troubles or stress. So very peaceful that it lasted well into the morning of the next day, to Ray's notice as he stirred almost regretfully from the afore mentioned sleep. Stretching his limbs out lazily he reclined in the darkness of his room, while golden lights peeked through his curtains. Getting up he strode out and into the bathroom to take a short shower, to refresh himself for the day of gaming he had ahead of him…since he didn't dare to leave the house in a black car with his parents home. As he showered he continued to wash over his limp, yet still large, manhood with a shy smile as he recalled the intense experience of yesterday once more.

(…Blaze…Kalypso…'Princess'…Rouge.)

The thought of the overly-generously-proportionate bat returned to his mind, when he'd walked into her office and seen her practically naked. Recalling the fantasy he'd had about Rouge and Bernadette by the pool.

(And Bernadette too…Geez, my life has gotten really sexually active lately.)

Remarking over the sexual scenarios Ray continued to wash himself off, when he finished he made his way out to the living room in his pajamas, noting that his dad wasn't there.

(Must still be asleep.)

On the kitchen counter there was a note propped up so that it could be noticed by someone walking down the hall, which it was. Picking up the note the golden squirrel scanned over the text written on it, reading aloud to himself.

"Boys, went next door with girls to go swimming."

Recalling the fantasy of Bernadette and Rouge the golden squirrel also recalled how she'd come over shortly after to inform him about her little 'invitation' to his family…Which his mother was now apparently up and involved with, along with some of her friends.

(…Hmm…)

The formation of the memory transferred to earlier, when he was hanging from the fence peeking at his lovely neighbor while she was skinny dipping…and 'enjoying' herself.

(…I wonder…)

As his head slowly turned to one side, his gaze shot out the window towards the backyard…His feet began to move again, his hand reached out for the door handle that stood between him and the outside.

(…No!)

Relinquishing from where he stood Ray strode back to his room, confident to take up his video games. As he began rummaging through one of his current on-going games, in which he needed to make it 100 percent complete, he found that he left off at another mini-mission…which took him to a beach. Something about sneaking around for info, it was hard to remember as his invisible character walked past the 3d women who were very generously proportioned by the game designers…

(…)

No doubt they were intentionally designed that way…though his mission was time sensitive he couldn't help admiring the skimpy bikinis…his thoughts wandering next door, where several REAL women were swimming, including his mother.

(Ugh, mom IS over there, so that just finalizes it.)

He failed the mission needless to say, in addition he noticed a lump forming in his pajama pants.

(Oh jeez…)

…For a moment the thought…and thought…

(I'll just take a peek to see if mom's ok.)

Getting up from where he sat he walked back to the door he had almost opened before, reasoning as he did.

(Just in case something happened and they need help but can't communicate, it never hurts to check, and then I'll be right back inside.)

Figuring if he did this he could get his mind off the scenario of his mother and Bernadette in swimsuits Ray marched outside, it was already hot out. As he left the house he felt a 'wall' of heat press against him, taking a breath he noted that the air seemed heavier. Some splashes and light chit-chat buzzed in the air, turning towards the side of his brick fencing leading to his neighbor's yard Ray quickly yet quietly skipped over…then stopped…realizing that he could, and probably would, be easily spotted if he peeked here…

(Not that, I'm peeking, just checking on them…)

But in the case that he peaked at an awkward time…given that he could hear the calm chit-chat it was more apparent that he was doing this for one reason…

(Oh for heaven's sake let's just get this over with.)

Moving further along the wall he found a spot where the brick wall left some space between the side of his house and itself, where on his neighbor's side a tree was growing…which could provide him with some 'shelter.' It wasn't the best 'seat' but Ray figured on peek would be all he'd need, placing his hands up on the top he pulled himself up enough so his ocean blue eyes could peer over. Having to turn his head slightly Ray managed to behold the aquatic scene; a tall cream colored rabbit with brown hair wearing a dark-red one-piece bathing suit waded in the pool with the others while chatting to his golden haired mother, whom had on a black one-piece suit, a cat girl with pink fur and jet black hair swam by them wearing a brown patterned bikini, and finally a magenta hedgehog girl with pink hair waded nearby in a white bikini. So Ray watched in silence admiring their frame, as he recognized each one and called them by name.

(Vanilla, mom, Neyla, and Bernadette's cousin Aleena…wait, where IS Bernadette?)

From the top of his perch, where he tried not to fall…(now dash away, dash away, dash away all)…he could make out each one of them clearly as they enjoyed themselves. They must have just gotten into the pool recently, his mother, Vanilla, and Aleena didn't even have their hair wet. Overall it seemed rather uninteresting, they chatted for awhile and this got the golden squirrel to assume the strain on his arms was not worth the effort…That is, until he heard the patio door open up in Bernadette's yard, and the violet-blue owner emerged from her house…the same swimsuit as when he'd first peeked…NONE. She stretched out as she tossed her towel onto a beach chair nearby the pool.

"Aaah, it is just wonderful out."

All eyes turned when Vanilla verbally responded to the presence of the nude hedgehog.

"Oh good lord."

The magenta furred hedgehog brushed her pink bangs out of her eyes, smiling cheekily as she watched her cousin approach the edge of the pool.

"Bernie, what the hell?"

The nude hedgehog in question rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over it, we're all girls here."

Ray's arms gave out, he fell down to the ground finding it more difficult to hold himself up over the wall without the aide of sugar's 'false strength.' Looking around his feet he spied some beat-up bikes, an old plastic toy tri-bike, and some large wooden dominos. Amidst the laughter and some 'oh my god's Ray quickly gathering up the wooden 'bricks' and stacked them up enough to allow him to peer over the top, though he had to bend his knees slightly to keep out of sight. Resuming his vigil as a audible splash was heard, he spied the same scene but minus Bernadette and plus some sloshing water. A strong sense of dejavu washed over the golden squirrel as the nude torso of the violet-blue hedgehog broke the surface of the pool. Her tan breasts glistening as the water coated them, brushing her blonde bangs and blue hair back out of her face she smiled as she inhaled with a happy sigh.

"Much better."

Her cousin's magenta hands reached up behind her own back and began fiddling with the white straps.

"Y'know what…"

As her hands abandoned her backside and moved back towards her own impressive chest the white bikini top slipped off around her arms and off of her breasts. The cream colored rabbit looked at her with a shocked smile.

"Aleena?!"

"It's summer, we're all girls, I wanna relax."

Bernadette giggled to herself as her magenta cousin tossed the white bikini top over onto the edge of the pool tiles, then her hands disappeared under the clear surface of the water as the others 'oh my god'-ed some more. She leaned forward until her tan chin was dipping in the water, as she straightened back up her hands resurfaced with her white bikini bottom and tossed the discarded piece over towards it's matching top. As Neyla swam towards them she straightened up close to the magenta hedgehog, as she stood up her own impressive pink breasts bounced out of the water and bumped against Aleena's. With a grin the pink cat stretched out her arms.

"The water is lovely isn't it?"

Aleena's tan muzzle adopted her own grin as she pressed on of her breasts back up against one of Neyla's.

" 'Boing.' "

They laughed, Ray swallowed, Vanilla and Ray's mother blushed nervously. A large 'tent' had sprouted from his pajama pants as he observed the erotic aquatic display, the tip touching against the brick wall through the fabric.

"C'mon you two, let loose."

Bernadette teased as she pulled at the black strap of Joan's one piece, who quickly backed away while splashing water at the violet-blue hedgehog.

"Are you crazy? What if someone sees us?"

As Bernadette rolled her eyes the pink cat next to her shrugged, making her pink breasts rise and fall in the water lightly sloshing them around.

"Let em' look."

There was another round of laughter. Ray's mother readjusted the black strap on her shoulder as she backed away slightly, her other arm under the water and placed over her stomach…she was most likely feeling self conscious around the three very fit nude women.

"No, I'm fine like this."

Vanilla piped up along with her, in defense.

"Likewise…Besides, I like this swimsuit."

"Oh come on you two, it feels great."

Bernadette's glistening wet tan hands wandered over her body, one over her chest and the other wandering around her lower region.

" 'Free'…Exotic."

Her magenta cousin crossed over and grabbed at the tan breasts with her own hands and shook them lightly.

"And Sexyyyy!"

Bernadette shrieked lightly as she splashed at her 'assailant' while the others laughed.

"You perv!"

"ME? You came strutting out here naked you slut!"

More water was splashed at one another, Ray could've sworn they were teenagers with the way they were acting.

(…Do all women act like this? Regardless of their age?...Or is this group just the exception?)

Another girly-squeal snapped Ray back to reality, though he took a moment to congratulate himself for his higher thinking despite the highly distracting view, watching as Aleena was now pressing her chest up against Bernadette's while her hands wrapped around under the water gripping the violet-blue hindquarters of her cousin. Whom pushed at Aleena trying to force her off while laughing and kicking, for awhile they all continued with conversations and Aleena continuing to make physical 'semi-sexual' instances with the others. Pushing her breasts against their shoulders, grabbing at their chests and rears playfully, even going so far as to brush her feet against their inner thighs. Innocently laughing it off with the others, until eventually.

"Well gals."

Vanilla started wading towards the stairs.

"I need to get out before I turn into a raisin."

Bernadette turned her attention to the 'fleeing' cream colored rabbit, feigning a hurt expression.

"You're leaving?"

Her large ears flopped as her head turned about, brushing her chocolate brown bangs out of her eyes as she smiled.

"Just leaving the pool, not leaving the fun."

Ray wasn't quite sure they were having outside of taking turns laughing at Aleena's pervy antics, his hearing wasn't as tuned in to their conversations as his sight was to their actions. His mother started following Vanilla.

"I think I'll get out too."

As she began swimming after the cream colored rabbit, now stepping out of the pool, Neyla turned her gaze towards the two nude hedgehogs wading close by.

"Do you have any wine?"

Bernadette's eyes widened.

"Wine? Now?"

"Why not now?"

Aleena just giggled to herself at the pink cat's antics, her violet-blue cousin sighed as she tried to repress her own giggles.

"Yeah, there's some in my cupboard next to the fridge."

"Mind if I help myself?"

Aleena answered for her cousin.

"Not at all."

And so off the pink cat swam after the two still 'swim-suited' ladies that had now already left the pool and were drying off. As Neyla ascended the pool's steps her nude figure emerged from the water, several thin purple stripes went across her backside from her neck down to her ankles.

"You two care to join me for a glass of wine?"

Both of her addressees looked at her with a similar expression of surprise, they declined quickly and walked over to sit themselves on the beach chairs with their eyes closed. The patio door closed as Neyla left the scene, leaving Vanilla and Ray's mother reclining on chairs while Aleena and Bernadette waded in the pool. The hedgehog girls continued chatting with themselves, though they started whispering on octaves that Ray couldn't make out from where he perched. Finally he heard Bernadette exclaim with a smile.

"Yeah, we were pretty crazy."

"What do you mean 'were?' Miss 'skinny dipping with my friends?' "

Her magenta cousin gabbed at Bernadette's breasts to emphasize that she was indeed naked, to which the violet-blue hedgehog made no attempt to halt, she simply smiled.

"I swear, you never change."

Any further discussion was put aside as Aleena, her hands still playfully squeezing her cousin's breasts, closed the distance between their tan muzzles. Their lips connected and remained that way as each of the hedgehogs tried to encompass the other's mouth with their own, taking deep breaths in through their noses as they continued to 'compete.' One of Aleena's hands released from it's position on her violet-blue cousin's glistening breast and dropped down under the surface, seconds after it did Bernadette suddenly let out a short gasp of surprise.

"Just like-"

Those two words were all that Ray could make out before their octaves dropped again to 'whisper mode', but whatever they were now whispering about it was reminiscent to what they were currently doing. This time Bernadette initiated the kiss, her hands vanished underneath the water, one curving around the round magenta rear as the other cupped itself over Aleena's pubic area. Now both girls were making similar movements with their arms; one around the other's back moving slow and circular as if massaging, while the ones between them moved back and forth at different speeds. The water sloshed between them as the arms between them moved faster and closer, eventually Bernadette was forced to break the kiss as her head rolled back behind her and she gasped with a smile. Her magenta cousin leaned forward and took this moment to suckle on the exposed tan neck, then dragging her tongue up along where the violet-blue hedgehog's windpipe would be located, ending with a kiss on her jawbone…when she stopped, altogether. The movement from the magenta cousin completely stopped abruptly, this sudden cease got an instant reaction from the highly flustered Bernadette who reconnected her gaze looking slightly worried and confused. Due to their lack of 'breath' their whispers were just loud enough that Ray could just hardly make out their words.

"What?"

"…I wonder if Neyla is drunk enough for a three-way."

A sly smirk possessed Bernadette's flushed muzzle.

"…Let's find out."


	13. Chapter 13

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 13

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'incest,' 'yuri,' 'HIGHLY Adult Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important, _[italic]_ = Texts.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

The golden squirrel, perched atop a few wooden domino 'bricks' still wearing his pajamas, could only watch in astonishment. After the inquiry Aleena had made the two nude cousins began swimming towards the pool steps, as their figures left the water Ray beheld their magnificent build while they grabbed up their towels and started drying off lightly.

"Hey, we're gonna join Neyla for a glass of wine."

Vanilla and Ray's mother remained where they lay.

"Alright, but it's still too early for some of us."

Ignoring the response the two nude hedgehogs dropped their towels and retreated to the patio, the door opened and closed…and just like that the 'show' was gone, much to Ray's disappointment. Now no longer distracted by the erotic antics next-door the young squirrel realized the bulge in his pajama pants was prodding against the wall, backing off of the wooden bricks Ray stumbled quietly back towards the patio.

(…Too bad they went inside.)

Ray scratched at the back of his golden neck as that thought left his head, he was a bit upset that he couldn't watch further but rationalized that it was better that way.

(I would've gotten caught eventually. It's better this way, no harm-no foul.)

His erection however, did not agree with him as it retained it's vitality with the aide of the soft fabric rubbing against his sensitive skin as he walked…

(…)

Ray stopped where he was…

(…)

…What happened next, would go down in his mental history as one of the most uncharacteristic he would ever do on purpose, next to kicking a loaded gun out of a thieves hand and then jumping in front of a bullet. Turning on his heel he returned to the wall and took up his former position, peeking over towards the side of Bernadette's house not far from the fence…There was a large window before the chimney and finally another brick wall separating her back yard from her front yard…Getting back down Ray began working the bricks over more towards where the window was, then set them down and peeked over. No thoughts went through him over how perverted this was, or how creepy it may seem. Just about how he couldn't see what was going on…and how very much he WANTED to. Shakily, Ray hoisted himself up over the brick wall trying not to make a sound as to alert the two sunbathing women by the pool. From where he was they shouldn't be able to see him, and so down he plopped over the opposite side, his feet making a light crunching sound as they crushed some dried leaves beneath his feet. For a moment he panicked, around the corner of the house a few paces away Vanilla's chocolate brown eyelids opened, her large ears twitched as she sat up and looked around.

"Did you hear that?"

Her question went unanswered, she turned to see whether the golden squirrel beside her was thinking it over or staining to hear if it would happen again…and found her simply lying still as she breathed lightly. Returning her attention towards the direction of the sound Vanilla mustered up some energy to inspect what she had heard, getting up from her beach chair as she approached the corner of the house that would lead to the small section Ray now occupied. Making his way over to the window he peered through the half closed shutters, the window must have been slightly open since he could make out what they were saying. They were a few yards away from the window, but he could see them clearly across from the couches in the living room into the kitchen. Each lovely naked lady held a glass in her hand, sipping and conversing about something, while Neyla held onto the bottle and poured more into her own glass. The pink cat giggled lightly as she gulped down the dark liquid, which caused the over-filled glass to send it's contents slopping over the rim onto her cheeks and chest. Aleena's eyes followed the sudden movements of the liquid as a grin came upon her muzzle.

"Ah."

She moved closer to Neyla before bending over slightly, her magenta arms setting her own glass on the kitchen counter before reaching around the pink cat's hips to hold her in place as the nude hedgehog's muzzle rested against one of the decently sized breasts.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do."

As soon as she finished talking her mouth encompassed the area where the wine had spilled onto Neyla's chest, the sucking sensation made the tall cat giggle…but she didn't try to stop Aleena. Whose tongue snaked out of her mouth and began tracing the areas of Neyla's chest, licking the wine off of the pink cat. Neyla's muzzle was slightly flushed as she watched Aleena lap at her breast, a smirk forming on said muzzle as she tilted the glass in her hand enough so that more spilled out. Startling the magenta hedgehog a little as it splashed down onto one of her nipples, though much to Aleena's delight as she took up again with her tongue tracing until she reached the wine coated nipple and began to suckle on it. Bernadette sighed as she watched where some of the wine had missed it's target and now collected on her wooden-themed tile.

"Guys, my floor…"

Though further complaints were abandoned as her eyes trailed up from the floor along her magenta cousin's beautiful legs, resting on the small tan pubic area between where they reached her voluptuous rear. Closing up behind the plump hindquarters she reached for the bottle of wine still in Neyla's other hand.

"May I?"

"Mmhmm."

The pink cat easily released the bottle as Bernadette pulled it from her hand, lightly moaning as she poured more wine from her glass down the center of her beautiful chest where it could leak downwards over her stomach. Aleena halted her suckling as she watched the tempting trail flow down the pink cat's torso, moving her muzzle 'center stage' as she began lapping at the new pattern. A cold glassy sensation suddenly rubbed itself against the lips of her entrance, the touch sending a shiver down her back as she momentarily stopped what she was doing to look back. As she stood up though, a hand pressed against the middle of her back encouraging her to stay bent over.

"What-"

"Drink up."

The long neck of the wine bottle was pushed up inside her with a gentle thrust, she laughed to herself as she shrieked.

"Aaah! Bernie! Stop that's cold!"

The violet-blue hedgehog's voice was suddenly close to her ear, in a very 'dirty tone'.

"Then help me warm it up."

The length of the wine bottle's neck began to retreat from the warm wet folds of Aleena's tunnel, then moved forward until the base bumping against her magenta rear, the sudden halt in movement along with the momentum it had built caused some of the wine to spill out inside of her.

"Ah! Cold!"

Aleena and Neyla laughed, while Bernadette only continued her treatment with a lusty stare. For several minutes it all seemed like a huge joke, but as the gentle friction built up by the bottle mixed with the warm insides of the magenta hedgehog's body her fits of laughter became moans of ecstasy. Neyla's free hand had wandered towards Aleena's bare chest and was massaging her breast, the other hand allowing the pink cat to finish off what little wine was left in the glass. Though she sputtered in 'mid-sip' as a warm wet suckling sensation enveloped the upper region of her glistening slit.

"Oooooh yes."

Her head went limp, she stared down at the magenta hedgehog who continued her treatment on the pink cat's sensitive area. Aleena's muffled moans were growing in volume as Bernadette's momentum with the wine bottle increased, the wide base of the neck slapping audibly against her voluptuous rear…which moved in it's own rhythm against the thrusts of the bottle. Trying hard to keep up, but the violet-blue hedgehog's arm was too quick to match pace. Said hedgehog was now getting more ideas into her head as she smirked while watching her magenta cousin thrusting against the bottle while pleasuring Neyla.

"I swear Ali, you bring out the worst in me."

With that Bernadette leaned forward as her free hand lifted up Aleena's small hedgehog tail, pushing her muzzle into the round soft cleavage of her cousin's rear and pressing her tongue against the small star-like indent while keeping her 'bottle arm' in rhythm. Aleena's mouth stopped what it was doing as it opened wide to release a louder cry of ecstasy, smiling lustily as she struggle to talk.

"You, mean, the 'best', in you."

With such waves of pleasure radiating through her Aleena gained a lusty desire to do the same for Neyla, still standing before her. Moving one of her hands from the pink cat's hips Aleena quickly licked her pointer and middle fingers, lathering them in her saliva, then thrusting them between Neyla's legs and up into her tunnel. With a drunken smile Neyla began rocking her hips against the motions of the sudden intrusion, too far intoxicated to really give the sporadic action much thought…other than how GOOD it felt. As that hand busied itself Aleena pressed her tan muzzle against the upper area of the pink cat's slit, letting her tongue snake out and brush forcefully upwards along the outer lips until she detected a small bump against her tongue, which Aleena put some extra effort into licking, getting a lusty moan out of Neyla. While on Aleena's end (lol, 'end') Bernadette continued her bottle thrusts, while continuing to press her tongue against and even into the smaller hole beneath her magenta cousin's tail. Her 'bottle arm' was tired from the constant movements…but her other hand was still fresh, and now that she'd spent a good amount of time giving Aleena's 'tail-hole' attention she stopped her thrusting and licking. Aleena was too far into Neyla's crotch to complain verbally, but she did manage a whinny moan of disappointment. To which her violet-blue cousin only smirked as she swapped the wine bottle to her other hand, getting on her knees.

"Oh don't whine…"

Now she was seated between the magenta legs looking up at her cousin's voluptuous rear, eyeing it hungrily.

"Or, do 'wine.' "

Her new 'bottle arm' slid the long glistening glass neck up behind Aleena's entrance, stopping as it bumped against the base of her tail, then with an adjustment of the wrist Bernadette gently eased the head of the bottle's neck into the smaller and much tighter hole. Aleena's body jerked as her legs buckled at the knee, staggering to keep herself from falling, unable to keep her mouth closed she let out a grunt of agonizing pleasure.

"OH Fuck!"

As Aleena's body continued to spasm Bernadette moved her muzzle so that she could lap at her cousin's entrance as her hand began to pump the bottle in a similar motion to her previous actions. The warm lubricated bottle neck slid up easier than expected, in a slow rhythm to start out so as to give the 'recipient' some means of adjusting to the intrusion. Aleena's voice was rasp, though the corners of her open mouth perked upwards in a smile.

"Oh fuck me."

Her hips began to thrust against the bottle in a slightly faster rhythm, which encouraged her violet-blue cousin to pick up the pace of her treatment. Neyla watched in silence, slightly dizzy but not missing a second of the sight before her…But she was starting to feel a bit left out…she wanted to be in the middle of this. So, sloppily, the pink cat set her empty glass on the kitchen counter and dropped to her knees, then turned so that she could lay on her back with her face looking upside down at Aleena's…which was twisted in a lewd open mouthed smile, with her tongue hanging loosely and drooling onto the floor. With a drunken giggle Neyla pushed herself along the floor on her back, watching as Aleena's lewd face went by, then her bouncing breasts, her stomach, and finally her pubic area which was half covered by her violet-blue cousin's muzzle. Tilting her head back further Neyla beheld her goal, Bernadette's own naked body, with yet another drunken chortle she moved further up until her mouth pressed against the bare crotch of Bernadette…who made a muffled giggle at the sensation. Neyla's long tail reached upwards, wriggling around as it tried to find Aleena's head, when it did it began to coax the magenta hedgehog downwards towards Neyla's crotch so that she could continue where she left off. With a few rasp moans the magenta hedgehog dropped to her own knees as her torso further fell onto Neyla's nude body, where she began to lick and suck at the small bump amidst the wet folds while her fingers slipped inside them. The three nude women where entangled in a passionate pyramid of drunken lust, each one performing an oral technique on the other with passionate hunger of reaching their own climax. Their hips bucked towards the source of their pleasure as their muffled moans and deep breaths hung in the air, the base of the wine bottle's neck slapping hard against Aleena's rear as it's length continued to caress her tail-hole. As her movements continued the wine that had spilled inside her was slowly trickling out, much to Bernadette's delight as she drank from her magenta cousin's crotch greedily. THEN-

"FFFFF!"

Aleena's back arched, all her movements stopped as she shuddered and began to curl into a fetal position, forcing her violet-blue cousin to stop her treatment as Aleena fell over to the side of Neyla panting heavily with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Holy, fuck."

Bernadette smiled herself, taking great pride and feeling content in what she'd given her magenta cousin, who lay off to the side giggling like a child and panting like a dog. The pink cat between her legs suddenly stopped her oral assault on Bernadette's privates and began to wriggle away, the violet-blue hedgehog grinned mischeviously, slightly out of breath.

"Where, do you think, you're going?"

Neyla smiled back at her, flipping over to all fours as she crawled over towards the living room grinning from ear to ear. Getting up from where she knelt Bernadette placed the wine bottle up on the kitchen counter, both of her tan arms burned lightly from the constant pumping actions, she massaged them a bit as she assumed Neyla was too drunk to think straight and had wandered off.

"Oh Berrrrniiiie?"

Turning her attention towards the living room she half expected to see Neyla throwing-up on her carpet, instead she saw the naked cat with standing tall with a condom in one hand and her purse in the other smiling cheekily.

"Watch this."

Tossing her purse over onto the couch Neyla moved her long tail around until it came up between her legs and up to the middle of her breasts, where she placed the condom on the tip and began to slide it down. Her tail was about the width of…Bernadette smiled.

(Oh lord.)

Neyla's tail began retreating behind her, still staying pressed against her body, just until the condom's material touched the top of her warm wet 'lips'. She wriggled her tail so that it stood 'erect', then posed with her arms up over behind her head and looked sideways at Bernadette with a seductive tone.

"You want my cock baby?"

She then burst into a fit of laughter, almost falling over as she tried to steady herself, her hand reaching out to brush her jet black hair over her face in a messy flop as she continued to giggle. Bernadette crossed over towards her, holding out her arms for support, as soon as she grabbed onto the pink cat the long 'condom tail' pressed up against her while Neyla smiled.

"Ooooh, you want it BAD don't you?"

Laughing through her teeth the pink cat started humping Bernadette, holding her in a tight grasp, while the violet-blue hedgehog just laughed.

"You are SO stupid! Take that thing off!"

"No!"

For a few moments they 'wrestled' while standing, Bernadette trying to break free of the pink cat's grasp, until finally Neyla got her prey to fall backwards onto the couch.

"Neylahahaha! Stop!"

Smiling, the pink cat lay on top of Bernadette as her voice mocked the deep tone of a male.

"I'm gonna fuck you baby!"

"Don't you dare!"

The 'condomed' (new word, go me) section of her long pink tail withdrew down along the bare skin of the violet-blue hedgehog beneath her, the tip tracing down the warm slit as Neyla pinned the nude hedgehog's arms down with her own. Bernadette's expression was one of mirth and anger as she laughed through her attempted serious tone.

"Neyla I swear to god, if you-"

Her sentence was cut short as the phallic shaped tail, draped in a condom, thrust itself upwards into the violet-blue hedgehog's body. Causing her to shriek in surprise, she struggle against the pink cat's arms as she laughed through the experience, unable to believe this was happening to her.

"Neyla! Ah! I'll kill you!"

As she continued to squeal and laugh, all the while struggling to get free, Neyla's hips pressed against her own and began thrusting while her tail pulled in and out of Bernadette's tunnel in pace to the movement of it's owner's hips. Neyla's tone was still mockingly deep, smirking and giggling.

"Oh baby, you're so tight!"

"Stop! AAHaha!"

Their bodies continued rubbing together in Neyla's drunken attempt at being a man, though the longer she did this the more Bernadette's own intoxicated mind liked it…more and more. Eventually she began bucking her hips upwards to meet Neyla's as she reveled in the filling sensation, that much to her embarrassment was quite the excellent substitute.

"Ooooh yesss."

Verbally and physically accepting Neyla's treatment the violet-blue hedgehog found that her arms were no longer being restrained as harshly, slipping them free she placed her hands on Neyla's hips and encouraged them to grind against her own harder. This only made the pink cat giggle more.

"Ah, you like that?"

"Yes."

"You like my cock?"

"Ooh yeah."

Bernadette's hands moved up around the pink cat's back as she pulled her closer and tried to move her hips faster against Neyla's, hoping that she would do the same and help her get over the edge of her climax. Neyla's hands wrapped around underneath the violet-blue hedgehog's back, to hold her closer as she whispered through her drunken smile, noticing that Bernadette was no longer smiling but looking like she was stressed over something. Whispering in the pink cat's ear.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Neyla smiled.

"You want me to what?"

Bernadette's voice jumped right up over talk.

"FUCK ME!"

Neyla's tail began pumping in and out quicker than hands or hips could do, pumping over and over again as she grinded her hips against Bernadette's who began kissing her neck. The violet-blue hedgehog finally mimicked her cousin and began curling up as she sharply inhaled, wrapping her arms and legs around Neyla's body to bring her closer and keep her from 'pulling out', however the tail was independent from the body and continued to pump in and out as her body was rocked by her climax. As she went limp her limbs fell off from around the pink cat who slowed down her thrusts and tail movement, panting heavily as she examined her friend, still smiling as she did so.

"Was that, good, or what?"

Bernadette couldn't respond, she just lay there panting. The pink cat backed up off of her, seeing that the nude hedgehog was in no condition for going further. Falling over onto the next seat of the couch Neyla brought her condom covered tail section up towards her mouth and began sucking on it, giggling to herself as though it were a great joke. Then the tail pulled away as the condom covered tip began trailing down her middle, to her pubic area, and with a chortle it inserted itself once more…but into her. So she lay there on the couch as her condom covered tail moved in and out of herself, her hands reaching down to find the small bump towards the top of her slit as her tail rushed in and out.

"Ooooh yeah, fuck me ME, please me, fuck me."

She laughed and moaned to herself as she continued to penetrate herself over and over, her free hand grasping her tail and helping it go faster, moving her hips against the thrusts as she smiled for all she was worth as it went on and on. As her stamina began to fail her she turned her gaze over to her side to stare at the naked Bernadette with her body sprawled out, adding to her excitement and helping her finally hit her limit.

"MmmmmYEAS!"

Her body went rigid as her arm tried to pull more of her tail inside of herself, giggling like an idiot as she wriggled her legs and flopped around on the couch before lying very still. Now everything in the room was very still, with the sound of panting filling the air…Ray finally blinked. Then blinked several more times to get his eyes moist again, his hands leaving from around the bulge in his pajama pants where a large wet stain had formed at the tip and trickled downwards. He began backing up away from the window with his face flushed full red, not much going through his head other than taking in the fact that all of that incredibly erotic scenario had just happened right next door to him…and how wise he had been to have checked in on it.

(…Wow…)

As he started to attempt climbing the wall, from around the corner of the house Vanilla retreated around the corner so as not to be seen by the golden squirrel boy. Readjusting the crotch area of her one-piece swimsuit as one of her hands pulled out from under it, blushing furiously as she tip-toed back over towards her beach chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 14

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'Sexual Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important, _[italic]_ = Texts.

It is an interesting fact, as Ray was discovering, that climbing over any vertical object taller than one's own self is increasingly difficult to do with an erection. There's actually a formula, using the angle at which your erection points in respect to, in this case, the ninety degree angle of the object you wish to climb-

(Dangit!)

As Ray's golden fingertips rested atop the brick wall he tried to pull himself up at an angle so that his softening erection wouldn't push up against said wall as he tried to pull himself up, now lacking the wooden bricks for the extra leverage. Finally opting to wait a few moments until his erection subsided the golden squirrel took his hands down and rubbed them together. Trying to focus on the unpleasant ache in his fingers, hoping the discomfort would help to lessen his 'excitement.' Which it did, allied with the increasing fear of being caught by his own mother with an erection in his neighbor's backyard. As soon as his length was relaxed enough he scaled the wall and hastily pulled himself over it, practically falling into his own backyard landing on his hands and feet clumsily. A sigh of relief escaped his tan muzzle, having returned to it's original hue as the golden squirrel tip-toed towards his patio door, it was doubtful that his mother or Vanilla would hear him walking towards the patio but Ray didn't want to take that chance. Slowly and silently Ray passed through the doors back inside of his house, sighing once more in relief.

(Sheesh…What a way to start off the day.)

He winced a little at his thought, smirking.

(And that's a rhyme.)

Feeling a great sense of accomplishment now that he had settled back into the safety of his home the golden squirrel washed his hands off in the kitchen sink and retreated towards his room, to pick up where he'd left off in his gaming. As he opened the door to his room Ray flexed his fingers several times, just to ensure that they were up for the button pressing they'd have to do. As the golden squirrel sat down he noticed his phone lying close by, the image of Neyla in his mind was quickly replaced by Blaze…and thoughts drifted back to the previous day spent with her in that changing room stall.

(…'Maybe.')

Picking up the phone on a whim Ray scrolled through his contacts and selected Blaze's number, holding the phone up to his ear as it rang, his golden fingers twitched a little after each silence that would follow the ring. Hoping that her voice would answer him…however, the same answering machine was heard from instead. Feeling somewhat discouraged Ray set his phone back down and took up suit in his games, with nothing much else to do outside the house with his mother fearing for his life or his parents asking where he'd be going. The rest of the day ahead of him seemed to be filled with nothing much besides his original routine, which he hadn't visited for what seemed like an eternity since his 'incident' with that criminal. And so on the day began to roll, until much later, just as he began plowing through a 'collecting mission', his phone began buzzing. Slightly taken aback Ray paused his game and picked up his phone, pleased to see-

_[Blaze calling]_

Opening his phone he answered with a hint of giddiness.

"This is Ray."

"Hi, sorry I missed your call."

"That's ok."

Hearing her voice made him shift his feet and smile against his will, this was probably the first time a girl had ever called him. Besides his mom.

"How're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing good…"

And then Ray realized, he had no idea what he was going to talk to Blaze about. The golden squirrel frantically searched his brain's recesses for the purpose of calling her the first time.

(Crap! What was it?!)

"…How're YOU doing?"

Brilliant.

"Very good, thanks. What're you up to?"

Her question came in a playful tone, Ray could practically hear her grin over the phone. With a steady pattern of her tail swishing slightly behind her, maybe a finger tracing up her bare stomach, while her tongue slowly wetted her lower lip-

(-Whoa! Focus!)

"Oh I'm, just playing vide-"

He paused for a moment, wondering if she'd laugh at him, but-

(Nah, no way, everyone plays video games.)

"Video games."

(…And spying on my mom's friends…then jumping my neighbor's fence to spy…)

The golden squirrel rolled his eyes at himself, feeling ashamed now for his very creepy behavior.

"Ah, what game?"

For a moment, it seemed as if the lovely lavender lady on the other end was genuinely interested in something similar to Ray's own interests. An ember of 'hope' suddenly went up in the back of his mind, though the moment quickly passed as he began explaining the series of game he was in and how some of it worked…to which Blaze would reply, 'Oh.' 'Really?' 'Cool.' 'Sounds fun.' It was somewhat disheartening, and slowly Ray began to think that he was blowing his chances along with that small ember in the back of his mind. When all of a sudden, a stroke of brilliance passed through his cranium, shifting his babble of video game history towards…Blaze, about HER.

"Hey, by the way, I was just thinking."

His ocean blue eyes scanned over towards his door momentarily, as if to check if the coast was clear for what he was about to say.

"Which pair did you wind up picking?"

" 'Which pair?' "

"Yeah, of…y-y'know, underwear."

Blaze chuckled lightly in his ear.

"Why don't you come down to the Club and find out?"

Ray's golden feet shuffled against his pajama pants, they wanted to get up and walk out the door…as did a good portion of his conscious, however…

"I can't, my parents are home on the weekends and…and, well, they don't know about Club Rouge."

Pausing to once again look towards his bedroom door, the golden squirrel placed his unoccupied hand against the opposite side of his head from the phone.

"And I can't imagine my mom would be too crazy about me going to some place where there's alcohol or…"

His tan muzzle reddened ever so slightly in his cheeks, slightly embarrassed but also kinda…proud.

"…Y-Y'know, 'adult shows.' "

"Mm. You could tell them you're going somewhere else."

"Well, the only other places I would go are within walking distance. Plus I, I really don't want to lie to them…All of a sudden a black car pulls up in front of the house, they'd probably suspect."

Her tone sounded delighted, as if she were getting a real kick out of being a sort of 'bad girl down the block'.

"That's too bad…I think you would've liked my choice."

Now THIS, this is where Ray would normally apologize for not being able to participate or 'go to' whatever it was he had been offered. The golden squirrel said it off and on throughout his many years of schooling, and in truth he was always honestly sorry that he couldn't go or participate. However, things have been changing drastically as of late.

"H-How about tomorrow?"

There was a solid 'beat' of silence after Ray offered his 'counter solution', giving the golden squirrel a brief moment to pat himself on the back for his boldness before Blaze acknowledged him.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Ray's golden hair bobbled as his head nodded quickly, like he thought she would somehow see.

"Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I gotta get back to work, and you'd better come see me tomorrow MISTER."

"I will, I'd be a fool not too."

"Aww, aren't you sweet?"

Beaming a goofy smile around his room the young squirrel couldn't help but feel a little proud of his flirtatious comment.

"Love you."

CLICK…The golden squirrel stood perplexed in his room, she'd said it again, he was certain now that she meant it in an endearing way as opposed to actually being in love with him.

(Well that just makes more sense, I mean WHY would she be in love with ME?)

Wincing a little at his unintentional self-putdown Ray slowly lowered the phone from his face, a bit of a grin on his muzzle as he set his cell phone down with a bit of 'pizazz'. Feeling that bit of pride swell around in him for setting up a time to get together…almost like he'd actually asked a girl out! That pride swelled for quite some time as he resumed his 'normal' routine, trudging through videogame levels and quite often failing as his mind kept slowly wandering towards the recesses of his memory and imagination. Wondering whether Blaze had gone with the Leopard or Tiger patterned underwear, then…imagining that perhaps she'd buy both and share one…

(…Yeah, with Rouge…With Rouge in the picture, I'd say…Tiger stripes for Blaze, and give the Leopard spots to Rouge.)

His tan muzzle reddened in the dimly lit room, imagining instead the well lit dressing room stall he'd had occupied before, this time occupied with not only himself and Blaze but also the lovely white haired bat. Recalling the voluptuous form of Rouge that he'd gotten a glimpse of upon first going to meet her in her office. Placing the pieces of cloth over her with his imagination, both of them turning from side to side, taking up different poses in front of the much wider mirror-wall to get a view of every angle of themselves in their garments. The 'Blaze sized' leopard-pattern bra struggling to support Rouge's MUCH larger pillowy breasts, the straps on her back slowly being pulled apart by increasing tension, until-

(Until they pop, and her bra just falls off, then Blaze an' her'd start makin' out…)

Ray blinked, shook his head and noticed that his hands and controller were seated around a growing bulge in the lap of his pants.

(Oh sheesh, again? Ok, calm. Calm. Down.)

Closing his eyes, as if to try and shut the rest of the world out, Ray placed a hand over his golden eyelids and gently applied pressure.

(What is with me lately?...I know a lot of, well…sexy stuff has happened but now it's like that's all I can think about.)

Returning his attention to the screen, the golden squirrel tried once again to get his mind off things…yet, he couldn't help shake the feeling like he was becoming 'one of those guys.' Thinking only of the next time he'll get laid, go to the Club and grab a girl or two and have them service him to his utmost content without the slightest acknowledgement of the girls as anything more than living sex dolls. Which did NOT sound like somebody of such high expectations of the 'powerful' Miss Rouge, that alone made his heartbeat falter…although.

(She was in that park, with three guys…)

Perhaps she was lenient on such matters? Then again, she made the rules, and was most likely above them…Even so Ray's home-grown nature of worrying beyond the stars grew and grew with each passing hour, he did surprisingly well with his videogame playthroughs and managed to complete a good portion of one game despite the antagonizing puzzle missions…

(…Mmf…)

Ray was now starting to give himself a headache, he was getting himself more and more worked up over an unknown possibility of losing what he'd gained and being branded something he wasn't. Rubbing at his temples the now very stressed squirrel flopped back onto his bed.

(…This is stupid.)

Opening his eyes he stared defiantly at the ceiling.

(I'm stupid. I'm blowing everything way out of proportion…I need to go.)

Walking himself out of his own room Ray took notice of the slight change in light coming from the hallway windows, a hint of amber now decorating the halls. Not surprising to him, he'd often found that time seemed to go much faster while playing games or watching movies. Passing through the bathroom door he pushed it behind him enough for it to close shut, standing before the toilet as he lowered his pajama pants Ray couldn't help but smirk as he watched the large yet limp member bounce lightly. After spending a few good long moments admiring his large organ Ray relived himself, washed up, and began returning to his room.

(…Hopefully I can kill some more time until tomorrow.)

Recalling Blaze's call earlier, how she had flirted with him about seeing her selection of underwear, he hoped that continuing in his game play would let time pass quick enough so that he could see her tomorrow.

(…Maybe I'll shoot her a quick text.)

Once back in his room Ray picked up his phone and stared at the blank screen, not sure yet what to type…Then inspiration came to him from his previous thoughts.

_[Hey blaze, just want u 2 know I don't of u as a thing. I'm really greatful and lucky to have met you.]_

Send. Resuming his former position, the golden squirrel kept his phone in his lap as he played through more of his game, striving for 100 percent completion. All the while in the back of his head, he kept a close 'eye' on the phone in his lap. Ultimately deciding to focus solely on his game play, switching out games for one he always enjoyed and could get lost in while playing easily. Starting a new game, he progressively made his way up to the seventh level of the first area before his phone suddenly buzzed. Pausing his game he all but tossed his controller aside as he hurriedly picked up his phone to read Blaze's message.

_[Huh? Where'd that come from?]_

Shuffling his feet underneath him Ray sent her his reason.

_[I was just worried you might think I was a womanizer or something]_

_[Lol, you can hardly talk to women]_

Squinting at the message Ray scrunched his face to one side, slightly annoyed by her playful jab.

_[Oh please, I've talked to lots of girls just fine recently]_

_[Jk]_

There was a long pause of silence after her last text, Ray searched his brain for something to talk about. Finally coming up with-

_[You still at work?]_

_[Nope, heading home now]_

_[Ok, drive safe]_

_[Thanks]_

Setting his phone back in his lap the golden squirrel cheerfully picked up his controller and resumed his game, smiling contently. It was funny how much a simple 'text exchange' could brighten him up, no sooner had he finished recalling the short conversation than his cell phone buzzed again. Curious as to what she'd needed to text him before leaving he picked up and checked his phone.

_[Hope you're up later tonight]_

Puzzled, with his curiosity peaking, he quickly responded back.

_[Why?]_

…Ray sat there for quite some time waiting for a response…But he didn't get one, whether she was driving or deliberately not texting him back to drive him crazy…It was working. Ray's mind wandered around that text, examining it and what it could ensue.

(Does she want to chat later? Or…talk dirty? Is…Is she gonna drive by my house?! No, no way, she wouldn't just walk up to the door and…)

His face was growing warm.

(Text me to come outside, get in her car…)

Shaking his head lightly Ray returned his focus to his game.

(Or maybe she just likes having someone to talk to that doesn't force her to go on 'water rides' to try and cure her of hydrophobia.)

But whatever the reason, be what it may, he un-paused his game and continued to play. He played for several hours, with no notice of time, until his parents called him out to dine. Once again they had pizza but Ray wasn't about to complain, especially with his mind other wise occupied over what could possibly be the subject of his coming conversation with Blaze tonight. As he was helping himself to another slice he noticed that the sky was now much darker, with only a small portion of orange glow just barely hitting the treetops. He smiled to himself, quickly finishing his pizza and giving his parents a hug for the night, as they were likely not to see him for the rest of it. Once he was back in his room Ray snatched up his phone to check for new messages, or if he had missed a call…nothing. Back to his games.

(Well, she did say 'later.' I may not hear anything until midnight, maybe later…Heck, she may completely forget about calling me and fall asleep!)

His muzzle dawned a pouty expression at the thought, however he reminded himself that until he heard from her he couldn't just assume every possibility under the sun…though he'd had plenty of practice on assuming countless possibilities. Yet again, Ray became immersed in his games to try and pass the time…it was a rough start as his mind was still focused on his phone. Eventually he was able to submerse himself, completing several secret side-missions and collecting collectables he'd missed or couldn't reach prior. He'd gotten quite a great deal done, and then… 'BUZZ, BUZZ'

Ray's golden hands were shaking lightly in anticipation as he answered his phone, half expecting her to say that she was parked outside his house.

"This is Ray?"

(Idiot! Stop sayin' it like a question!)

"Hiiiii."

Her tone made him blush, she sounded like she was calling her boyfriend from school.

"H-Hey, how're you?"

"Good, how're you?"

"Pretty good. Um, how was work?"

"Not bad, did my routine a few times, got to work on plans for next year's fireworks,-"

Ray's interest peaked at the mention of fireworks, but before he could ask she continued on.

"-came home, took a nice warm shower, and slipped into something VERRRRY comfortable."

The warmth in Ray's muzzle started to spread, though confusion quickly overcame his arousal as a question jumped into mind.

"Wait, you took a shower? I thought you were hydrophobic?"

There was an annoyed grunt on the other line.

"I am NOT hydrophobic…"

The golden squirrel could hear it in her tone, he had 'touched a nerve' and was most likely now treading on thin ice.

(Change the subject, change it!)

"S-Sorry, hey w-what were you saying about fireworks?"

"It's late, I have work tomorrow."

"Oh, ok, g-"

CLICK…

(…Idiot.)

Slowly closing his phone Ray set it down on his night stand…his ocean blue eyes remained locked on the phone for quite some time…before drifting back towards the screen of his tv…he quit his game, turned off his tv, stripped down and flopped back onto his bed with his arms clutching at his head…with a deep sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 15

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'Sexual Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important, _[italic]_ = Texts.

Sleep did not come to Ray for…who knows how long, his gaze never left the ceiling of his room unless they were closed. Caring not for time, unable to fathom anything besides his own bumbling. Rolling onto his side the stressed squirrel tried to set his mind to rest…However, his mind yet again drifted back to Blaze's tone after he'd asked about her phobia. It stung. He rolled over to his other side.

(Solutions, stop thinking about how badly you messed up, just try and think about how to make it right…)

…

(…How DO I make this right? If talking about her hydrophobia, or…whatever it is she has, ticks her off then how can I apologize without bringing it up and starting the same problem all over again or making it worse?)

Ray flopped over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow before letting a low and agonized groan be muffled by said pillow.

(This is horrible…I've gotta fix this!)

Getting up Ray fumbled through the darkness across his night-stand for his phone, thinking to text her and apologize. His golden fingers flew across the keys, he was halfway through a very long message when a thought occurred to him.

(…Maybe, right now I should just leave her alone…It IS late, and after hanging up like that she's obviously not in the mood to talk…)

Setting the phone back on his night-stand the golden squirrel once more rested on his back, staring at the ceiling.

(…I'll just, talk to her tomorrow…If she'll let me. Oh! Rouge!)

His face lightened up, if anyone could fix this problem it was Rouge!

(She'll know what to do! She knew like, everything about ME, she probably knows all about Blaze too! She'll be able to help!)

Satisfied that he'd figured it all out, the golden squirrel squirmed in his bed restlessly awaiting for the next day to come so that he could set everything right. As the night dragged on, dragging Ray along with it, the golden squirrel managed to relax his mind more and more until he began drifting in and out of sleep. Several times he couldn't tell is he was awake or not, when he stopped worrying about it and closed his eyes sleep finally overtook him…It was a dreamless sleep, and yet…it felt oddly chilly, when he flopped onto his bed he'd neglected his covers…but it was summer, so it shouldn't have mattered…Whatever the reason, Ray didn't thoroughly enjoy it, but managed to let his conscious fade along and rest…

…Stirring from his sleep, the golden squirrel rolled over in his bed, pausing for a moment to get his bearings. Glancing back over at his clock he found that it was long past his parent's usual time to get up and go to work. No doubt his mother had not wanted to disturb him, and left him to sleep in peace. Suddenly recalling his blunder, his self-loathing, and his resolve, this was no time to be lying in bed! This was time for action! Picking up his phone he called Club Rouge and politely asked for a ride to the club, strangely…doing this seemed to have become miraculously easy over night. In the time it'd take for the car to arrive, Ray would be able to jump into the shower and get dressed well before his doorbell rang. Rushing into the bathroom Ray relieved himself before proceeding to let the now warm 'waterfall' re-freshen his body.

(Ok, I know what to do. I talk to Rouge to clear up that it was an honest mistake and she'll tell me how to fix it, then find Blaze and…well, fix it.)

Most of the plan required Rouge's knowledge of Blaze's psychology, thus nothing could really happen until he was at the club as he himself knew very little outside of NOT mentioning hydrophobia. The shower was brief, like a bolt he toweled himself off quickly but thoroughly until he was dry enough to semi-dash back into his room and get dressed. As he was throwing on his shoes his ocean blue eyes zoomed over to his clock, to his great surprise he was running out of time, despite his haste in movement. Snatching up his wallet and phone the golden squirrel made a dash for the front door, peeking out the windows and peep-hole to see-

(Nothing?)

Presumably when somebody tells you 'around ten minutes' it sets an atmosphere of AROUND that time, possibly earlier or later. So now, fully dressed and raring to go, Ray was forced to wait until his ride arrived. Turning away from the front door the golden squirrel paced back to the living room, then returning to the front door…and back again.

(C'mon, c'mon. Why does time ONLY 'fly' when you're having fun?)

The minutes dragged by at a painfully slow pace, BUT at long last the doorbell rang out through his house. Dashing to the front door Ray found a suited croc waiting patiently on his doorstep, closing the door and locking up behind himself the golden squirrel turned to his escort.

"All set."

"Pleasure's mine sir."

The pair was halfway to the car-

"Ray?"

The golden squirrel in question stopped in his tracks and immediately turned in the direction of the third voice, spotting his violet-blue hedgehog neighbor, Bernadette, standing in her own driveway wearing some lazily thrown together 'pajama clothes'. Holding a rolled up newspaper in one hand, slowly closing the distance between herself and the golden squirrel, all the while eyeing the suited croc and his black car.

"What's going on?"

…Ray wasn't quite sure, HOW exactly he ever would have explained his current situational understanding with Rouge and her club to somebody if they'd ever found out, no rehearsed answers to any-

"N-Nuthin'."

…

(Wow, did I seriously just say that?)

…Hm. Bernadette brushed her blond bangs out of her face, her hair slightly un-kept, eyeing the croc fully as she closed the distance between herself and the golden squirrel.

"Ray are you in some kind of trouble?"

"N-No I'm f-fine, uh…well."

Thinking more about his objective than the situation his glance went off into the sky, it seemed that Ray WAS actually in a bit of trouble.

"I am KINDA, in trouble."

Returning his attention to his neighbor he quickly elaborated before she called the police, and his parents became involved soon after when they called to ask what happened.

"B-But not B-BAD trouble, j-just 'girl trouble.' "

Bernadette's expression lightened up when she heard this, folding her arms as her posture became more relaxed.

"Oh? The purple cat?"

Now it was Ray's turn to change expressions, but to a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Y-Yeah. Wait, h-how did you know about her?"

"Your mother was telling us about your new girlfriend-"

She went on about how his mother went on about Ray meeting Blaze and trading phone numbers, his muzzle just flushed harder as a bit of rage crept into his pool of emotions.

(Oh for-she is NOT my girlfriend…I…I don't think, well not anymore if we WERE something like that without my knowing.)

When his violet-blue neighbor finished her story she looked over at the suited croc standing next to the black car, the croc giving a warm smile and waving cheerfully at the two mammals.

"She seems to come from a very 'well off' family."

As her sapphire eyes glided back towards Ray she 'prodded' him.

"Is that the only reason you like her?"

"N-No! It's not-"

"Never-mind, never-mind. I'm sorry. I'll stay out of it. You go on and see her, I hope everything works out between you two."

Smiling nervously Ray began backing up towards the car.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and waved, turning on his heel Ray was several steps away from his violet-blue neighbor before she called after him.

"Ray?"

Once again stopping he acknowledged Bernadette, locking his ocean blue eyes with a pair of…oddly empathetic looking sapphire eyes.

"If things don't work out, I'm right next door."

Ray's ears perked up, not sure he heard that correctly, however-

"If you need to talk to someone."

With that she waved once more and walked back towards her own front door, with a bit of a sway in her hips. Shaking his head lightly, and averting his eyes from the sway of his neighbor's lower body, Ray quickly walked to the black car and stepped inside. The croc sat himself into the drivers seat and they were finally off, the anxious squirrel couldn't help squirming a bit where he sat, he hoped and prayed that going to Rouge for help behind Blaze's back wouldn't get Blaze more mad at him than she already was.

"…If I may sir?"

The voice of his driver got his full attention, wondering if they were taking a detour, or if there was an accident.

"Yes?"

"Your neighbor was totally hitting on you."

…This unexpected comment made Ray…grin. Sheepishly scratching his neck the golden squirrel glanced around the car's interior.

"Wasn't very subtle was she?"

"Hardly sir."

"Well, she's…"

A faint blush started to form on Ray's face as he recalled her boldness in skinny dipping in her back yard, skinny dipping WITH her friends in her back yard, then the three-way between herself and her cousin JUST a glass door away from her other two friends.

"…she's pretty outgoing when she's motivated…"

Reminiscing of his prior engagement with the violet-blue hedgehog Ray could hardly recall a time when she'd ever made any type of advance let alone SLIGHT sign of interest in him…not until, that day he peeked over the wall…saw her 'antics'…and locked eyes with her for a split second. As the golden squirrel began to re-live the 'show' his neighbor had put on his drive to the club passed him buy, by the time he started recalling his dream involving Rouge along with Bernadette his lap was quite uncomfortable as his large member had hardened in a strange direction. Drifting out of his memories he tried to adjust 'himself' where he sat without attracting attention from the croc driver, while he was slightly embarrassed about having to adjust his erection due to it's size he couldn't help but feel a proud smug come over his muzzle…which quickly faded as he glance upwards to see the large building of Club Rouge. A slight tremble worked it's way into his hands, he shook it off as the car pulled farther away from the club and towards the 'secret entrance' he had been taken through before. Once they had entered the large underground parking garage the same familiar sequence of beeps and doors initiated…this was when a strange thought occurred to the golden squirrel.

(…If Rouge likes playing things safe, to such a degree as all THIS, then why was she out in public having a four-way that day?)

A look of total puzzlement overcame him as the car drove along the long, dark corridor staying in the lighted pathway. Though he quickly dropped it as they passed through the final doorway into the room that would lead him to Rouge's office, or the rest of the club. Kalypso and a male croc were close by as the car came to a halt, both placing a hand on their holsters just to be safe. The driver carefully stepped out and opened the door for Ray, as the golden squirrel emerged from the black car Kalypso and the other croc relaxed. Now in her line of vision, Ray smiled at the purple haired croc girl and slightly raised his hand to wave shyly at her, she smiled a bit before turning back to the male croc beside her and muttering about something with him. Ray's hand quickly recoiled, seeming somewhat…rejected as he passed by them and headed towards Rouge's office. Kalypso didn't seem so overly excited to see him, unlike how Blaze had reacted to his calls, regardless of the interesting experience during the ride home she'd given him.

(…Well, then again…All the girls here seem to be pretty… 'forward'.)

His steps slowed and shrank in stride as he recalled Princess dragging him into a lap dance, Kalypso forcing him to molest her to prove her breasts were real, and Blaze dragging him into a changing stall in a PUBLIC clothing store to…

(Blaze.)

Right, enough day-dreaming. His expression hardened, he came here with a mission and he had no time for dozing off now. Picking up his feet with determination the golden squirrel marched himself down the hallway towards Rouge's office and raised his hand to knock at the door, though he took a moment to notice that the driver had not escorted him here. Looking back over his shoulder he saw that no crocs had followed him this time, as opposed to his first visit…

(…Huh…They must figure that I know my way around by now. Although, I didn't get to come here over the weekend.)

Dismissing the unimportant thought from his mind, refocusing on the door and his raised hand Ray rapped smartly on the door several times…and waited for quite some time. Not sure that he'd knocked hard enough to be heard the first time he tried again, a little harder…and waited yet again.

"Excuse me?"

Ray looked back over his shoulder towards the voice that had called out to, at least he assumed it was addressing, him to see a male croc peeking out of the 'break room' area.

"Miss Rouge isn't in right now."

"Oh…okay. Uh, thank you. Oh wait, do you know when she will be back?"

The croc simply shook his head, with a slightly apologetic look on his longer muzzle.

"Sorry sir."

Ray's confidence began to sink quickly, practically sunk as the croc vanished back into the break room leaving him alone in the long hallway…

(…Maaaaan…)

Hanging his head in disappointment and allowing his tail to go limp and fall to the floor the golden squirrel's hands reached up and tenderly massaged the back of his skull. Hoping that by doing so it would coax an idea out as to how to solve THIS predicament…and, surprisingly.

(Wait, Princess.)

His tail lifted off the ground.

(She dragged Blaze onto that water ride, and didn't seem at all worried about what Blaze would do after.)

His head lifted upwards.

(It could be possible that SHE knows something about how to make this better.)

It was a shot, a murky shot, but he couldn't just turn around and go home now that he was here, especially after JUST arriving here. Retracing his steps out of the hallway his ocean blue eyes scanned around the interior looking for the elevator he had ridden in before in order to reach the actual inside of the club. Upon finding it Ray noticed the key slot beneath the 'up button' and recalled that the last time he'd ridden in this elevator it was only after one of the suited croc's had used a key to activate it. A few more steps, a quick question to Kalypso, a few more steps, a sharp key-turn and the golden squirrel was on his way up to the club. As he stood beside the purple haired Kalypso he stared sideways at her, her demenour was very serious in a way that gave her the aura of preparing to spring into action. Not in the least bit flirty with the golden squirrel beside her, especially when compared to her prior behavior during her job of driving him home.

(Well, she was JUST driving me home that day. HERE she has to be a body-guard and put her job first, she'd probably get in trouble if she spent all her time flirting with people walking by.)

The elevator doors opened, there was that room with a few crocs that with a door at the opposite end that would lead to the club…Thanking Kalypso, Ray marched towards the door as it was opened for him by another croc whom he also thanked…

(…Here I am again.)

A small wave of nostalgia washed gently over him as he beheld the sights and sounds of Club Rouge's interior, making his way past the dining theater he found the 'mini Twinkle Park' and continued past it. Since he came from the dining theater, and he couldn't go through the casino area in the opposite direction, he HAD to come this direction and then proceed on along the halls, he was certain if he kept this up at some point he'd reach that ONE area the Princess had taken him before…for his lap dance. Other parts that he did pass through were lost on him, as he focused on the outer walkway that would lead him around the attractions in the center and on to the next hall and next area. When he arrived in an area similar to the dining theater he stopped to look around, noticing the stage that jutted out in the center…where currently an indigo female swallow danced around a tall pole, wearing a white bandana and matching 'slingshot bikini'. Her chest was completely flat, though her hips and legs MORE than made up for her lack of 'chest gear'. Two long 'ponytail-like' strands waved behind her as she spun, twirled, and slid along the tall silver pole, driving the group of men surrounding the extension of the stage to whistle and toss rings towards her feet.

(Okay, this is definitely it…)

Tearing his vision away from the alluring sights and sounds center stage Ray noticed the tightness in his lap occurring again, the indigo swallow's dance routine had very good 'range effect.' Turning on his heel his vision now found it's core destination, the same 'bead strings' that covered the entrance to that room of doors with a croc at each one. Just like he'd seen it the last time, though some of the crocs were girls this time around, with that minor detail put aside in his mind Ray stepped up to one of them and cleared his throat.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for Princess, err, 'The Princess?' "

"She's entertaining currently, please feel free to enjoy yourself outside or find another girl. If your mind is SET on her I can let you know when she's finished."

Shuffling his feet a bit the golden squirrel nodded.

"Alright, uh thanks. Please let her know that Ray, th-that is-ME, I'd like to, WOULD like to see her. Please. Thank you."

Leaving his arms by his side Ray passed through the 'door' of beads back out into the 'stripping area', letting them slide over him and swing back together clacking as they shook amongst themselves.

(…Well, found Princess…Now all I gotta do is wait…for however long it takes them to…)

Scrunching his shoulders up he pocketed his hands and started walking a little further away from where the red-head chipmunk was giving someone either the same service she'd given him, or a much more 'adult' version. Looking more intently at his surroundings, his ocean blue eyes beheld the many tables surrounding the stage…several other girls were circling around the tables where many more people were sitting, MOSTLY men, than last time Ray had visited this area. Not many were in the rooms apparently, Ray imagined that it must cost QUITE a bit extra for extra 'things' beyond a private show and that the customers out here were getting what they could afford after paying the entrance fee.

(…But I can afford it so easily.)

It gave the golden squirrel a sense of superiority that caused just a smidgen of a smug grin to creep up on his muzzle…and it wasn't the only way he was superior.

(Well, I guess you never know. Naturally there may be some who are just as big…or slightly bigger…)

Though the margin of being bigger so close to the 'maximum', as it was in most cases, was quite far off. As he continued to casually shuffle his feet forwards the golden squirrel eventually entered the seemingly open area, noting that there wasn't a 'mini entrance fee' like in the Dining Theater area.

(…Probably so they have more rings to give to the dancers.)

Turning his head to the side Ray glanced over his shoulder back at the 'door' of beaded thread.

(Or private shows…or 'more.')

After he'd passed a few tables Ray finally sat himself down and took his hands out of his pockets, they were a bit sweaty which made him wipe them on his shirt out of discomfort. A very attractive blonde human wearing a rather tight fitting nurse outfit strutted by his table, easily catching his attention as she walked and swayed away towards a group of guys at a farther table. Using a clip board and pencil as she asked them something that he couldn't make out with the music going, and the 'Yeahs' and whistles from other guys around. The idea of her taking their orders on a clipboard with pencil, as if she were in a hospital taking notes or something, tickled him. The blonde nurse smiled a lot, popping her hips as she stepped towards each one she talked to, she was defiantly trying to get the 'fish to bite.' Ray wouldn't get to find out if they did as someone bumped rather forcefully into his table, jolting the golden squirrel out of his dazed stare as he whirled around to see what the cause of this disturbance was…it was beautiful. A tall female fox, dressed in what could best be described as 'Tarzan-like' bikini, complete with loincloth around waist, stood at his table bent towards him. Her very exposed body was covered in blue fur, except for her muzzle, chest, stomach, eyelids, and tip of her tail. The long fox tail had two 'hair-bands' wrapped around it along her tail, making it 'puff' into three sections. Her sandals 'clopped' as she widened her stance, 'clanking' a long golden staff into the ground and leaning further towards the seated squirrel as if to get a better look at him. A golden necklace was tightly worn around her neck, with a white hair-band atop her head dangling a smaller golden lace through her long blue bangs. The blue vixen peered at him curiously, her crystal blue eyes darted along his face for a few moments…her tail swished playfully behind her as she smiled at Ray.

"Me Krystal…Me like."

Ray began to smile himself, trying to keep his eyes from roaming too far over her body so as to keep eye contact as he tried to think up a response…and not laugh in her face at her character choice. Ray didn't get much time to think of a response as she seemed to have this interaction planned out ahead of time, raising her eyebrows as she straightened herself upright and dawned an innocent look, emphasizing her body and choice of attire.

"YOU like?"


	16. Chapter 16

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 16

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'Sexual Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important, _[italic]_ = Texts.

Taking a quick moment to let his ocean blue eyes roam over Krystal's 'cave-person-like' attire and well developed body, Ray managed to prevent his eyes from darting completely over towards the direction of the blonde human nurse…slowly piecing his own 'theoretical puzzle.'

(Ah, fishermen. Or rather; fisherwomen. Clever, and YEAH, very tempting.)

A slightly miffed sounding sigh made his gaze rocket up to the blue vixen's face, now adopting a pouty expression.

"NO like?"

Realizing his 'taking too long to respond' response could be interpreted that way the golden squirrel quickly held up his hands in protest.

"No-no! Me like, err, I do like."

The pouting expression lessoned, though she squinted as the crystal blue eyes moved in the direction of the blonde nurse. A noticeable tone of jealousy in her voice as she grunted.

"You look at HER."

Stepping closer towards Ray the blue vixen kicked lightly at his feet so they'd move farther apart, thus giving her room to stand between his open knees as she stared down at the golden squirrel with a sort of 'hurt' look.

"Why no look at Krystal?"

"I-I'm looking."

His hands moved together over his chest as he tried to fiddle with his thumbs, Krystal's face was now in his.

"Me better than her."

Her black nose touched against his as she whispered affectionately.

"Me loyal servant."

As her face moved upwards her cleavage moved along with her, presenting itself proudly before the golden squirrel's face as she cooed above his head.

"You thirst, Krystal serve."

Lightly rotating her torso the blue vixen's lovely white breasts swayed to and fro inches away from the awe-struck Ray. Pants, no matter what the size, they just can't handle some erections y'know? Stretching at the fabric from inside, the golden squirrel's hardening length seemed to desperately fight to be 'free' and present itself for action…Ray was tempted to take her up on her offer. It'd be more than easy for him, he'd just hand over his card and then be on his way…but…

(…But I'm not here to screw around.)

Closing his golden eyelids Ray took a deep, calming breath through his nostrils trying not to chuckle at 'screw', feeling his chest inflate slowly as he took in more air before releasing it in a rather disappointed sigh. Opening his eyes and adopting an apologetic tone as he stated.

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting f-for someone."

"Why wait? Me here, here NOW."

"Yes, and I really appreciate your offer, and thank you for offering. B-But I really need to see this person, it's kind of important. S-Sorry."

Straightening herself back up the blue vixen shrugged with a look of brittle hope.

"Maybe change mind after drink?"

"I-I'm good, but thank you."

"Me know good drink…"

Her fingers rose up to daintily trace over her lips.

"Make you thirst for more."

Before any more debate between the two could ensue a young male lynx walked up to Krystal, brushing his long black hair back as he addressed the blue vixen.

"Uh, excuse me. Sorry for interrupting but, I had been watching you…Wow, that sounds creepy."

Scuffling his feet lightly as though to regain himself and start over the black haired lynx continued.

"Anyway, I was waiting for you to come around to me but…saw you got kinda caught up here and…Well, I don't mean to step on any toes here but uh…well, I AM 'thirsty.' "

A somewhat vulnerable look washed over his face for a brief moment as the blue vixen admired his physique before glancing sideways back at Ray, but only momentarily. Krystal's gaze quickly jumped back to the black haired lynx whom she began working her routine on, strutting very close to him.

"You like Krystal?"

The lynx began backing up a bit, leading her advance away from Ray's table as he smiled sheepishly.

"I like SOOO very much."

As the pair departed Ray watched for a few seconds before turning his attention towards the insignia in the middle of the table he sat at…he should've felt relieved, and he did…but the young squirrel couldn't help but also feel slightly 'irked'. Something about another male coming along and taking away the very attractive blue vixen just…irked him a bit for some reason. Perhaps it was simply a primal trigger, competing for a female among other males only to lose caused a part of him to flare up and want to challenge that male…though as an evolved being, especially with his mindset, the golden squirrel wasn't about to try anything along THOSE lines. Instead he decided to take his mind off of the small sting in the back of his mind by watching the dancer on stage, who appeared to be finished as she was leaving whilst the stage-lights dimmed out. As the lighting leveled off and a new 'sexy intermission theme' came on, the poles on stage began to retract towards the ground, sinking downwards and out of the way for what Ray assumed was the next 'show' which apparently required a bit more room, or at least the absence of something that MIGHT interfere. The men who had crowded the edges of the stage had returned to their seats, to sip at their drinks as they waited to see what would come next and most likely flock to the edge once again. It took several minutes, giving the audience time to catch their breath, but the intermission song in the background began to fade away, giving room for the next performance to shine on louder by comparison. The lighting switched to red, a fog machine spouted a few puffs out to slowly descend on the crimson illuminated stage as what sounded like bongo drums began picking up from the speakers around the room. The beat building up 'energy' for the next performer, ending with a clash of what sounded like much larger drums as a burst of fog shot from the center of the stage. The music becoming like that of ominous 'island music' that would tell a dangerous story, suiting the dangerous woman standing at the center as the fog cleared up quickly…Ray swallowed.

(Blaze.)

Wearing what appeared to be a coconut bra, short grass skirt, authentic wooden neck/wrist/and ankle guards decorated with small sea-shells from some 'native island' and brandishing a long baton behind herself…Her lavender eyelids shooting open just as another loud beat hit, her shoulders shook forward and back, her lower body began to carry her forward with a slow stomp rather than step, small torches lit up on either side of the protruding center stage as though her movements ignited them. When she reached the end of the protruding runway she twirled the baton from behind herself around the torches once and returned it to it's former position, now ablaze at both ends. Her heels rose and thudded down again in rhythm to a the heavier beat as if she were trying to shake the very ground itself, the twin flames spun in a flurry as they were suddenly in-front of the lavender cat. Blaze spun the baton in one hand, skillfully giving the center a quick series of light sideways tosses to make the baton spin even faster until it appeared that there was a ring of fire before her. All the while…she had an intense expression on her face, it was most likely due to the amount of concentration this act must take…but Ray couldn't help but feel like the entire time she was thinking about what he'd said. The audience awed at her performance, the ring suddenly becoming two burning torches at either end of the baton as it was stopped by her strong grip as easily as she had started it. Now as the music seemed to have a sway to it, so to did her body begin to sway as if matching the waves, in keeping with her island theme. Her lavender arms moving in synchronization with her lower body while her torso seemed almost immovable, with each wave of movements she sank lower into a squatting position, while the flaming baton got closer and closer to her arms. Once her agonizingly slow decent let her knees touch the floor the baton touched her arm, dragging across it and leaving a trail of flames in its wake, though this shocked Ray it seemed to get a much different reaction from Blaze as her expression turned to one of longing ecstasy at the sight of the line of fire rising up from her arm. Showing no concern for this the lavender cat snaked her arm about her mythodically, as if showing the audience that she and the fire were not separate things that made contact but two conscious entities that understood one another. After a few seconds, as though Blaze was making sure that the audience understood her bond to the flames, her ignited arm fully extended and crossed over her breast as she opened her mouth wide and extended her tongue with a look of lust plastered on, slowly dragging her tongue across her arm, like a cat would grooming itself, along the trail of flames on her arm. Bending at the elbow to allow herself to finish trailing along the line up to her wrist, the flames behind the path of her tongue had vanished completely. Closing her mouth at the back of her hand she looked as though she were trying to swallow, a slightly distressed look on her face as though it was too much for her to consume all of the fiery essence left on her arm by the flames about her. Though she calmed her eyes, into a seductive stare as her hand turned over and lightly pressed against her lips, then flicked away as she puckered in a way that made her look like she was blowing a kiss. A large cluster of fire appeared to burst forth from this motion, Ray could've sworn that for a second the burst had taken the shape of a heart, he stared in silent awe as he quietly hoped to himself that there was more to her spectacular performance. A small round of applause praised the clever trick after Blaze had finished, though she was not yet done as she rolled her torso backwards and tossed the flaming baton almost carelessly into the air. The lavender cat's arms reaching up over and behind her head to support her as she leaned back, now the full figure of her upper body could be seen from the different angles without her arms being in the line of sight, the baton falling back down towards her almost as if drawn by her display. Falling horizontally until Blaze twisted her head at a slight angle and reached upwards to catch the middle tightly between her teeth, her stomach muscles flexing as they slowly arched her upper body forwards to stand erect, and then relax as she dipped back down again with her eyes shut savoring the flavor in her mouth. After a few of these similar motions, while leaning back at an angle she tilted her head forwards and loosened her jaw letting the baton slide down her body, twisting her hips so that it spun and landed between her legs, clenching her thighs tightly around the shaft's middle with her arms planted now firmly by her side...her yellow eyes glimmered with the reflections of the flames she stared at, appearing hypnotized by how 'sexy' they were. Blaze began to slowly lower and raise her body and legs…attempting to pleasure the tall handle with her motion, squeezing it lightly between her lavender thighs, she would do this for quite some time, matching her 'pumps' to the beating of the music, picking up her rhythm faster and faster while breathing harder as though this act was also giving HER great pleasure, until she opened her mouth wide and engulfed the burning end close to her face.

"…Whoa…"

When she removed her mouth from the torch-end the flame had dispersed, grasping a hold of the baton she dragged the still lit end upwards along her inner leg, notably igniting a few of the grass skirt's pieces as well. As she gingerly presented her 'burning' leg before the audience she lowered the hand still grasping the baton, now with only one end burning, until the burning end did touch lightly around her waist, enough to slowly cause the strands of the grass skirt to begin to ignite. Once Ray saw this he worried that it wasn't part of the act, feeling like he should do something…but if it WAS part of the act…

(Then, I'd just make her even more mad…)

Blaze ended her 'presentation' of her leg, then leaned forward in an incredible display of spinal-flexibility and touched her tongue to her inner thigh against the flames and trailed up slowly just as she had done with her arm. Though her leg was much longer Blaze couldn't lick all the way up without moving the supple appendage, instead as she reached the height of her torso she leaned back with her free arm behind her 'burning' leg's knee and pulled the long leg closer to her mouth. The lavender cat had obviously done this before, as the whole movement and display was perfect…Again she turned to the audience and blew one fiery burst of a kiss, swinging her legs around as she got back up on her feet, brushing the flaming baton against her hips as she did. By now, the grass skirt was most certainly burning itself up. Though it wasn't like the flames were very large, not even as bad as what she had done to her arm and leg, with a seductive look she raised her arms up high over herself and began to shake her hips vigorously in a type of belly-dance which caused the flames on her skirt to dance along and burn up more of the grassy material…exposing little by little what was underneath. As her lower body shook it emphasized the well toned stomach above, all eyes were on the lavender cat's hips as the dancing flames ate away more and more of her skirt while she shook her lower body about the long stage on display for all.

"Ray?"

The sudden voice from behind and hand gripping his shoulder made the mesmerized squirrel jump slightly in his seat as if he'd been caught watching something he shouldn't be by his parents, to his slight embarrassment. Turning his attention away from the stage he saw the very red haired chipmunk he'd come to seek advice from in place of Rouge, though she was draped in a beautiful sleeveless orange dress with several golden accessories about her wrists, neck, and around her forehead. She smiled cheekily at his response.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare ya there."

Ray winced a little, smiling as though he were laughing at himself for his reaction.

"I heard word that you were waiting for me specifically, that's very flattering considering you could just like…wave your hand and get three girls from 'the floor' to take my place."

…Slightly taken aback by her comment the golden squirrel blinked to clear his mind of…well…not quite…

(Three…all…at once?)

Blinking twice more Ray did a better job of clearing his mind out and refocusing on the task at hand, just as the Princess began tugging at his wrists with a playful tone.

"C'mon, you can 'punish me' for making you wait."

"Well wait, actually, hold on a sec."

Physically making an effort to resist the pull of the red headed chipmunk Ray managed to, although being pulled up standing, prevent himself from being dragged away so hastily.

"I need your help."

Princess grinned.

"That's what I'm here for."

"No, n-no I need advice. It's about Blaze."

"Oh, well yeah she's totally fine with working alongside me. We've done it once or twice in the past-"

"N-No, this isn't about s-…ssservices."

Now dawning a confused and slightly intrigued look the red haired chipmunk tilted her head slightly, Ray used this time to try and get her up to speed with what was happening.

"Okay, what happened is we were talking,-"

Turning his attention towards the stage, as if to address or identify the lavender cat, he saw her squatting 'bottomless' several paces back from where she'd been now on the main stage swallowing the last 'baton end' of fire and make a quick swallowing motion with her head…then disappear instantly in a plume of fire as the song ended on it's final loud beat. Ray's ears wilted slightly.

(Aw maaan.)

As an applause went up as the golden squirrel returned his attention to the Princess, opting to make do with the fact that she probably DOES know Blaze was there. Again the Princess' hand rested on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Alright, Ray?"

The tone sounded slightly familiar, like the one his mother would give him when he needed a gentle 'talking to' to be informed about something.

"If this is a personal thing between you and Blaze you should REALLY take it up with her."

A fluttering in his heart and a knot in his stomach spontaneously formed in synchronization, he quickly stuttered in protest.

"B-But I can't, I don't know what to say to her. See I-"

The red haired chipmunk looked somewhat pained.

"Ray, I'm really sorry, but I'm working right now. You'll just have to talk to her. Or just come see me when I'm on lunch in a few hours."

There was a brief moment thereafter where Ray pondered the necessary shift in one's personal mentality to go from stripping, dancing, or 'naughty business' to having lunch. Though he quickly dropped it as his believed only current means of settling things with Blaze began walking away with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Ray."

Watching the lovely orange dress flutter around her ankles as she walked away the golden squirrel felt his stomach fluttering likewise with 'butterflies' at the thought of having to talk to Blaze about what he'd said…which he still didn't know HOW it had effected her so.

(I…I never even USED to talk to girls! Much less about their problems, or problems that I started!)

He was chickening out, he was running his yellow streak right up his back, and he wasn't about to feel bad about it. It had been his natural reaction for so long, and now it was back at full strength, he NEEDED somebody's help.

(I CANNOT do this on my own!)

Getting up from his chair rather abruptly Ray closed the distance between himself and the Princess, reaching out to cautiously yet urgently place his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her.

"Please wait-"

"Get Your Hands Off Her!"

Shocked and slightly panicked from the sudden, loud, and rather agitated male voice that addressed him Ray quickly relinquished his hand and turned in the direction of the voice expecting to see a large suited croc charging at him for violating some kind of rule. Instead, he saw a human slightly taller than the Princess storm over with a briefcase in one hand. Though the look on his face was pretty much what Ray was expecting. This man, with briefcase in hand, quickly moved to place himself between the golden squirrel and Princess, staring down the smaller male with a venomous look. Such a look from a much taller person caused Ray to take a few small steps back, cowering ever so slightly as his body adopted a submissive posture. Princess' voice strained for a moment as she tried to 'douse' whatever 'fire' was being lighted here.

"Whoa, hold on-"

At the sound of her voice the tall human turned 'full face' to the beautiful red haired chipmunk.

"Princess, I can't stop thinking about you as hard as I try. I know, I just know we belong together and I can't live without you any longer. Can't stand the thought of, of another man touching you."

Quickly holding up his free hand, presenting his fingers to her as though their current state was something to be proud of.

"See? I've left Emily, I've left and I've got everything we'll need to get started in a new life."

Jostling the briefcase in his other hand, to indicate that it was necessary, the tall human reached out and gently took hold of the Princess' hand with a look of great hope and passion shining through and overwhelming his former, much scarier expression. While the Princess wore an expressional mix of surprise and uncertainty, carefully freeing her wrist she placed both of her hands comfortingly on the taller figure's arms.

"Listen…"

She took a pause…it seemed as though she were contemplating this as an actual action to take, though in actuality she was straining to remember this man's name.

"…Listen, 'honey'."

She had no recollection, lol.

"This is a huge, and very abrupt step. I've got a great life here, and a lot of friends-"

"But what WE 'have' is worth so much MORE than all of that, you know it!"

His tone was of joy as though this whole experience was some great confessional weight off of him, his free hand went up towards her face, causing her to jerk slightly, but the bare hand simply cupped the side of her muzzle affectionately.

"I know that you know it. I know you have the same feeling deep down inside, and your afraid of how powerful it is, that it rules you at times. But that's why I'm here, here now. Here to show you we don't have to be afraid! I'm not afraid and you don't have to be either!"

Quickly looking behind the love-struck, or whatever, man before her the Princess addressed Ray in a polite voice that sounded like it was trying a bit to not sound panicked.

"Could you leave us alone?"

His nerves on end, the golden squirrel instantly responded, nodding his head to finalize that he was in complete agreement with her request/decision.

"S-S-Sure, I'll s-s-see you later."

The tall human whirled around to face Ray, his fearsome expression had returned, the free hand racing inside his jacket.

"No You Won't!"

Ray began to back up as the man came closer rather quickly, as his hand rapidly arced outwards towards the shorter male while he roared.

"You Stay Away From Her!"

Falling backwards the cowering squirrel continued to back up on his hands and knees still facing the towering human, having finished its movement the free arm not returned to his side holding a knife in a 'ready' position as he glared down at his 'challenger'. Whether the Princess had planned her next action was unclear and unimportant, throwing her arms around the human's waist then pulling and twisting in a single motion to throw him to the ground. The man's hands instinctively going out to catch himself before he hit the solid floor, for a few moments Princess wrestled with him trying to keep his 'knife arm' from moving to much, and though he was slowly gaining ground with a confused look on his face…WHAM. A black, very nice looking shoe smashed into his face, followed in sequence by a large scaly pair of fists as a suited croc descended upon the flailing human. Princess was quick to roll away from the pair as the human's once threatening voice transformed into a series of fear-stricken and childish cries, most inaudible, after she'd glanced over her shoulder to ensure her distance was more than enough to keep herself safe her eyes quickly darted backwards towards Ray. 'Half crawling' and 'half crouching' she made her way over and began inspecting the frozen and rather frazzled looking squirrel.

"Ray-"

"I-I-I'm o-o-o-k-k-kay-"

"Oh my god you're bleeding!"

"WH-WHAT?!"

His golden hands flew over his torso as his ocean blue eyes washed over his entire body, the 'team combination' inspecting every inch of himself for a severe injury. The motherly chipmunk before him leaned closer and gently cupped his chin in her chocolate brown hand, cooing to him.

"Hold still, just hold still…"

Staring intently just below Ray's eye, at his cheek where a oozing red line now resided, blood slowly oozing out of it. Suddenly a blue scaly hand presented a napkin to the pair, a gruff female voice above them.

"Here, put pressure on it."

Taking the napkin and doing as the croc beside her had instructed Princess gently pushed the fabric against the cut, Ray winced at the light stinging sensation. With a compassionate look dripping with relief the red haired chipmunk used her free hand to tenderly stroke Ray's opposite cheek in a motherly way, speaking in a comfortingly soft voice to him.

"It's alright, it's alright. It's not that bad, you'll be alright."

As the golden squirrel's heart rate started returning to normal he took a deep sigh…closing his eyes as he felt tears starting to build in them, smiling to himself as he fought back the 'waterworks' feeling stupid for letting them even make it to his eyes.

"I j-j-just wanted t-to say; 'I'm s-sorry'."


	17. Chapter 17

Ray's Groin Pains, Chapter 17

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: This Chapter Contains 'Sexual Material.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important, _[italic]_ = Texts.

Mature Rating Adult Warning

*WARNING! The following contains Adult Material! If you are under the age of 18 or are offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*By reading the following story below you accept that you are at least 18 years of age and are not offended by highly sexual material or scenarios.

*This is your last chance, if you are under the age of 18 or offended by highly sexual material LEAVE NOW!

*You have been warned.

"DISCLAIMER; SPECIAL GUEST STAR Zoe is a character created by, and belonging to, the talented artist/writer Jay Naylor." A pair of suited crocs gently lifted Ray into a standing position and quickly began escorting him away from the scene, which was now gaining the attention of other customers, curious as to what had caused to sudden gathering of security. Somewhat jostled, with his emotions running a bit high, the golden squirrel shook his head lightly to try and shoo away any further tears whom might be getting 'funny ideas.' Managing to glance back over his shoulder enough just to get a glimpse of that crazed human still lying on the floor before quickly exiting back into the long 'outer walkway', the crocs supporting a good deal of his weight as they practically carried him along with his feet dangling and occasionally touching the ground. Their grip had a bit of a pinch to it, shutting his eyes tightly Ray tried to calm his nerves with a few breaths, the sudden burst of excitement dampening slowly as the crocs hauled him off to…where Ray could only assume was a medic office. Though he couldn't help but feel uneasy, they way they rushed him along seemed highly similar to they way 'muscle' escorted a problem or annoyance out in a movie.

(C'mon, you've gotta get a grip on yourself! You get shot and you're fine, you get grazed by a knife and you cry?! Snap Out of it!)

Before long the trio was through the walkways that had previously led the golden squirrel away from the 'employees only door' in the diner theater area, rapidly approaching said door which was flung open by another croc as if he had been expecting them. The small room inside flew by as the trio quickly entered the elevator at the opposite end and slowly descended, the strong grips around Ray relaxing as the crocs seemed to know that the hard part was over and done. When next the elevator doors opened they ushered the young squirrel along, not nearly as hastily, towards their break room. Upon entering Ray was slightly surprised to find it TOTALLY empty with the exception of himself and the two newly arrived crocs, whom pulled out a chair for him to seat himself as the other left the room temporarily.

"How are you feeling?"

The question caught Ray's full attention, his ears perked a bit but he didn't turn his head to properly acknowledge the speaker, still embarrassed that his eyes would be slightly red and puffy from the fought-off tears. Though Ray did manage a small-

"Alright."

"Vector will be back in a few seconds with some antibiotics and bandaging for that cut."

"It's fine-"

"No disputing about it, sorry sir."

Not wishing to argue with the much larger male Ray simply nodded meekly, taking another deep-ish breath through his nostrils. After some time the other croc returned with the afore mentioned items and began 'treating' the cut on Ray's face, whom winced at the sudden stinging sensation the antibiotics had on his open wound. Toughing out the painful sting the rest of his 'treatment' went relatively smooth, with minimal further agony. The crocs took seats next to him, waiting patiently for something, which Ray assumed was just giving him time to let his body un-nerve from the experience. Quite a good deal of time had passed, most of it being spent sitting in the lone break room…wondering how he would explain the cut on his cheek if and/or when his parents saw it.

(…Mom would throw a fit, then probably turn blue and pass out…)

…A faint smile dawned on his bare muzzle as his next thought formed.

(Dad would probably say it looks cool.)

His thoughts, as well as the silence in the room were dispelled as a loud slamming of a car door echoed through the hallways. The force that had caused such a sound was not a happy one, Ray and the crocs turned their attention towards the door that would lead to the hallway…both crocs straightening up as they rose from their seats, with a hint of nervousness beneath their toughened expressions. Footsteps thundered down the hallway, from the pacing of the steps they were in a hurry to reach their destination, growing louder by the second. Then, in through the doorway came the owner of the club herself, whatever she had been doing was apparently less important than Ray's well-being…further evidence by the look of motherly concern plastered on her face the moment she entered the room.

"Ray!"

Another cluster of rapid steps and the white haired bat was wrapping her arms about Ray's neck embracing him, several more crocs had appeared at the doors entrance patiently watching.

"Are you alright?"

…Ray, kinda had to fight a small smile off…Rouge had apparently come straight back from wherever she had been, rushed right to him, and started hugging him like she'd almost lost a son. It was rather hard not to feel somewhat flattered.

"Y-Yeah."

Releasing her embrace she moved back enough to stare into his face, her silky smooth bare hands cupping his face tenderly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Um…It s-stings a little, b-but that's probably just the m-medicine-"

"You poor thing."

Rouge's face was now in his, nuzzling him affectionately yet again in a VERY motherly manner, disregarding personal boundaries as though her touch would quicken Ray's healing.

"I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's not your f-fault-"

"It most certainly is. This never should have happened, not to you of all people."

A forced 'clearing of the throat' was heard at the doorway, followed by a deep voice.

"Miss Rouge, the police have arrived."

With a small sigh Rouge stood up, leaned forward enough so that she could almost be eye level to the young squirrel while she rested her hands on his shoulders, smiling optimistically with a hint of sorrow in her eyes as she seemed to be…legitimately, concerned about his well being in her 'hands'.

"Ray, I want you to go to my office and relax. It's the safest room in the club, and you'll have everything you need in there. Lay down on the sofa, take a nap, do whatever helps you relax. I have some matters to clear up."

Ray couldn't help but feel guilty, even if he himself didn't actually call the police SOMEBODY did and…while the club didn't make its 'side offers' in the public knowledge he was pretty sure it was probably illegal. He hated to think that he would be responsible for getting the club into some kind of trouble. However before he could voice an apology, let alone give reason for why he should be apologizing, Rouge turned and strutted out the door with the crocs shuffling into position behind her. The two crocs whom had forcefully escorted Ray to their break room now ushered him towards the hallway and towards Rouge's office at the end. The taller of the two producing a key and unlocking the large magnificent doors, then swinging them inwards. Once again Ray beheld the room he'd visited only once before, as he stepped inside casually he looked about for the sofa Rouge had spoken of as he had no recollection of there being one…granted, the other time he'd been to this room there was some form of…distraction. The croc behind him, still holding the door, politely chimed out.

"If you need us for anything sir, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

And with that the door closed, leaving the golden squirrel alone to further appreciate the magnificent room. BZZZZZZ! The sudden vibration in his pocket stole his attention away, reaching into his pocket Ray pulled out the phone…paused, saying a silent prayer in hopes that it wasn't one of his parents home super early for some unforeseeable reason NOW wondering where he was. Peeking at the small front screen he saw…

_[Merlin Calling]_

Somewhat surprised from the name that greeted him Ray cleared his throat and answered.

"This is Ray."

"Ray, it is imperative that you NOT go to Club Rouge today."

"…Pardon?"

"Long story, I was brushing up on my Tarot Cards and found great misfortune in your future if you go-"

"I'm here. I got knifed."

…There was a pause…

"…Are you dead?"

Squinting with a look of 'are-you-serious' his ocean blue eyes wandered towards the phone in his hand, as though he would be looking right at the strange fox.

"NO."

…There was a smaller pause, before a small fit of embarrassed laughter from the other end of the line.

"Are you cut bad?"

Reaching up subconsciously Ray's golden hand lightly traced a finger over the bandage, barely making contact with it.

"N…No, just a scratch."

" 'Phew!' Well that's a relief, for a moment I thought-"

And THEN, the fox began rambling. Junk about cards, hand movements, bad poker habits effecting his readings, it was all just the kind of talk one simply has to endure before the other person finally finishes and hangs up the phone…but in the middle of his rant, an idea jumped into Ray's head. Clearing his throat Ray politely interrupted the mystic fox.

"Uh-um, uh, excuse me, Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"Uhm, I don't suppose you…uh…I don't know, have any medicine for healing cuts faster? Cuz…my parents don't know about-"

The golden squirrel confessed his current predicament to Merlin over the phone, several 'mmhmms' and 'ah-has' were heard every once in awhile in his golden ear however besides those the fox was rather silent.

"-So that's why I would really appreciate it if you did have something to help this cut. E-Even if it's just a patch to cover it up that looks like skin. Really, anything…Uh, Merlin?...Hello?-"

"Drop by my shop when you get the chance, I'll see what I can dig up."

"D-Drop by?-"

"Any time you're ready, I'm always expecting."

"B-But I can't-"

"I'll text you the address, see you soon!"

CLICK…Talking, or rather, trying to talking with that old fox was becoming quite the headache. Scrunching up his face the golden squirrel massaged his temples with his thumbs-

"I can do that for you."

Ray practically jumped out of his skin, not expecting to hear a voice in the empty and closed off room coming from right behind him. Whirling around he found himself staring into the tan-orange cleavage of a tall cat girl, Several darker brown patterns accented the 'outer arms and legs' of her body, and 'stripped' themselves along down her tail. Her beautiful emerald eyes peering through several long red bangs reaching towards her nose, leading upwards to short red hair atop her head. She had one some kind of white dress without sleeves, though it seemed to open a little off to the front like a robe…

(Wait…Is that a towel?!)

JUST a towel, as Ray's face began contorting into shock the taller cat simply smiled at him.

"My name is Zoe, Miss Rouge asked for me to come up and help you relax after you're very stressful incident."

"Uh-"

As Ray started to say something a pair of suited crocs entered the room, carrying what appeared to be a table, a stool, some towels, and several bottles of something. As they went about setting up the little area the golden squirrel felt somewhat…awkward…

(Did Rouge send her up here to…Oh jeez…I mean…I wouldn't complain, but…it just feels kinda weird knowing that, everyone knows what-NO. I'm not…ugh.)

Again he raised his hands to massage his temples, sliding his fingers around his brow as he tried to find a way to politely decline the offer, as in his current state he was in no mood for-

"Here, you're doing that wrong."

Zoe's gentle yet firm hands dismissed Ray's own from his head and took their place, applying what felt like the perfect amount of pressure. Smoothly moving along, what felt like the right direction in the golden squirrel's upper face. He marveled at how RIGHT the very simple movements felt, regardless of how he'd been doing what he thought was the exact same thing. Muttering to himself.

"Wow."

"Thank you."

As the crocs left, closing the door behind them, Zoe's hands left the golden squirrel's head so that she could approach the table and bottles to make her 'fixes' to the croc's version of her set-up. While she did this she spoke softly, but with some authority, to the only other person in the room.

"Now then, take off your clothes and lay down."

"…W-What?"

Picking up a smaller towel than the one she had on herself, the orange-ish cat tossed it towards her petrified 'captive.'

"Take off your clothes, lay down here."

Giving the table a quick pat with one hand Zoe once again took up with her arrangement of items. Looking at the scene before him, and grasping the towel in his hands as if it would give him further clarity, things suddenly began to clear for Ray. Turning his full attention to the orange-ish cat's face as he asked.

"Are y-you a massage person? Er-masseuse?"

Squirting one of the bottle's contents into one hand she chuckled lightly, her emerald eyes glancing over towards Ray with a slightly flirty look and tone.

"What did you think this was?"

His face flushed further, feeling embarrassed for assuming this was an arranged 'booty call' Ray had to turn slightly away from the masseuse as he began pulling off his shirt. Kicking off his shoes and…well…the pants had some trouble coming off at first as Ray toyed with the button and zipper stallingly. Ultimately though he hardened his expression and resolve.

(Oh come on Ray! Considering what you've already done this is nothing! Just get them off and lay down!)

With that mental kick in the rear the golden squirrel removed the last of his clothing in one move, then awkwardly approached the table so that it was less likely his privates would be seen and laid down on his stomach, finding a cushioned hole in the top where his face would easily fit, his bushy tail doing it's own job slightly covering his exposed rear…This was somewhat embarrassing, until he felt a cloth of some kind lay itself out over his lower half from the base of his tail towards his upper thighs. Obviously it mush have been another, smaller, towel which was used for exactly this purpose. To his great surprise, the draped towel did actually help Ray feel less exposed and relax some. A pair of wet hands rested firmly on his back, gently making circles along his muscles following their shape in a simple warm-up to further help his body relax. The liquid she had soaked her hands in was allowing them to flow through his fur un-weighted or burdened by friction. Just gliding along against his body, around his shoulders and down his spine, soothingly tracing the muscles like she knew them by heart. Like she knew exactly what felt right, and his body was reacting exactly the way she had wanted it to, his limbs releasing tension without even trying to hold themselves up in the slightest or lay correctly. Several minutes of this later found Ray actually fighting off drowsiness, he didn't smile as his facial muscles were just as relaxed as the rest of his body. The golden squirrel zoned out for a moment, letting the world go dark, when Zoe's voice echoed in his ear.

"Take steady breaths and try to relax yourself."

Managing to open his eyes slightly, regaining consciousness, he mumbled back to her.

"Oka-"

CRACK!

"-AAHYIIH!"

A horrible stinging sensation shot through his shoulder and his body began curling up subconsciously in a defensive position-HOWEVER another second later a loud POP echoed in his head…and the pain was gone, replaced by a numbingly warm feeling.

"Wh-Whoaaa."

Relaxing again into his former position of content Ray took the opportunity to voice his concern and critique of Zoe's technique.

"P-Please don't do that again."

"Alright."

As the orange-masseuse's hands moved towards Ray's neck he flinched in anticipation of a sharp and brutal pain, he was all too relieved to instead find her much more gentle treatment was applied to the areas instead. Then from his neck down to his arms, massaging the muscles along the way to his hands, taking her precious time. From his hands she moved to his lower back, taking care to warm and relax the muscles that held the squirrel upright. After finishing there she moved down to the back of his legs, Ray was confident that his bushy tail covered the space between his legs from being spied on, feeling somewhat silly for feeling self conscious about such a thing. Once Zoe's hands stopped applying their treatment to his lower leg muscles she grabbed up the same bottle and regained her former relaxed yet 'in-charge' tone.

"Turn around when you're ready."

Ray blinked.

('Turn around?')

For a moment or two Ray simply laid there…not so much deciding on WHEN to turn over as much IF he should. The calmed state of mind he had been put into wound up putting little argument into the 'why nots' section, instead opting to simply be brave the golden squirrel slowly but shyly turned himself over from under the small towel. One hand resting on the white cloth to ensure it didn't fall off and reveal himself, as he laid back down again with the back of his head taking the place of his front Zoe one again approached him rubbing her hands together. Out of the corner of his eyesight, which was trying to simply stare at the ceiling, he noticed more orange-ish color on her body than before. His ocean blue eyes darted to and from her body. He swallowed.

(When did she lose the towel?!)

His golden eyelids shut tight, fearing that looking at her any longer would arouse him and cause his member to jump to attention. Which was NOT the reason she was here for, just to…

(…Why lose the towel then?...)

A pair of wet hands greeted his hairless chest and traced along down his bare abdomen, his upper body was treated to it's own version of massage as Ray's mind eased up on resistance.

(…I…I'm not sure what to think…)

The sleek-wet hands trailed down his middle, spreading apart at his hips and bumping into the towel, dragging it along as each one descended along the front of his thighs.

(…What to think…)

Zoe's hands spent several minutes going over the larger muscles of Ray's quads, every once in awhile dipping her fingers along his inner thighs. The young squirrel's body was enjoying the attention, and his now exposed member was stiffening. A brief mental battle came into Ray's thoughts, why he came here, what he was supposed to be doing, what had happened-

(I just…)

Zoe's hands began trailing back up along his legs towards the squirrel's pubic muscles, gently applying pressure, slowly getting closer towards the base of the long thick shaft now increasing in size. With his eyes still closed Ray made no physical attempt to stop these actions.

(…I just want to relax right now…)

The wondrous warm, wet, firm feeling that had treated his back, arms, legs, and front gently took hold of the base of his erection. First one hand, carefully sliding up to make room by the close accompanied second hand, slowly racing towards the top where the head would stop them. Then retreating, painfully slow, down along the pulsing organ without any break or abrupt 'skip' in movement. JUST the perfect gliding of her hands against the sensitive skin, the tender squeeze that urged Ray's hips to move against the feeling to increase the pleasure. Several seconds more of this sensation and Ray's body caved to the urge, his hips moving slightly upwards. However the moment he did the grip on his erection left, and applied to his hips.

"Don't move. Just relax."

Yet again the young squirrel was forced to endure the agonizingly slow but pleasurable experience on his now fully erect length from the beginning. After a short time the pace increased slightly, more time and more speed, now going at an even and steady pace Zoe's hands glided in a slight twisting motion like she was half-trying to turn something. Reversing direction upwards, then downwards, lovingly massaging the large organ in her hands as clear fluid began to seep from the tip of the head. Without thinking or doubting or second-guessing Ray simply laid out there on the table with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes lightly closed, just letting this happen, an un-spoken decision to deal with the consequences later. Zoe's tempo picked up again, her slippery hands driving the sensation upwards towards the un-touched head of his shaft. Then a warm and wet feeling encompassed the soft flesh of his head, Zoe's mouth suckling on the organ in a steady rhythm as her tongue snaked along underside keeping a pace behind the movements of her mouth. The tempo increasing again, the movements of the hands sped along Ray's endurance as the suckling of his sensitive head only coaxed him further towards the end. This wasn't about stamina, this was a service, to make him feel good. How good he DID feel. A small moan left his lips as he fought no more against the building tension in his length, releasing the burst of his seed into the suckling mouth of his masseur, whom upon feeling the strands burst onto her tongue slowed her treatment drastically until only her lower jaw moved. Tenderly sucking the last of the golden squirrel's essence from the shaft before pulling slightly away, applying a small kiss to the underside of the organ's head as she moved back from the table. Ray lay there breathing only slightly harder as he heard Zoe's voice address him when she walked by.

"Don't move until you feel like you're ready to."

As his erection subsided Ray felt his body drifting again, the release from his stress welcomed by his physical needs, turning traitor on him as his limbs grew as heavy as his eyelids. A hand gently stroked his head in a motherly manner as the satisfied young squirrel drifted off…


End file.
